Naruto, The Yonkou - Canceled!
by Tengoku no Kotei
Summary: By belonging to the lineage "D." I will conquer one of the four seas and my place on the throne. Believe me, I will become an Emperor! Naruto/Harem
1. The Beginning

**Naruto, the****Yonkou**

* * *

Legal notice: I do not own Naruto or One Piece.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning****  
**

* * *

_I will conquer one of the four seas and my place on the throne. Believe me, I will become an Emperor!_

_Wealth, fame and power? They are only consequences of a trail through the world of piracy._

_These are the thoughts that now hang around the head of a being of origin and hitherto unknown whereabouts wandering wildly in the sea._

* * *

**Ocean - East Blue**

A young blond man from the town of **Loguetown** _(a port city of the Polestar Islands in the East Blue. "The city of the beginning and the end" is so popularly known and well-known, for it was here that the **King of Pirates**, Gol D. Roger , was born and was executed)_, was sitting quietly inside a simple boat. If we are to look and analyze deeply his appearance, he is very tall for his age measuring about 1.99m in height, his hair is blond and confused, even going beyond the nape of the neck. He appears to be 18 years old according to his soft features, with a behaved and desirable physique, six fox markings (three being on each cheek) and deep blue eyes. The blonde is dressed in a lightly loose brown pants with cuts below the knee and collected halfway down the leg. He wears a pair of black sandals alongside a white shirt with floral details half-buttoned, which leaves a part of his chest exposed, plus a large orange stripe that is tied at his waist not so visible because of the shirt that the keeps it covered, and holds a long sword of unknown origin on the right side of the hips, thus allowing a faint glimpse of the orange stripe that holds it in place. He also wore a collar around his neck with an orange tomoe. This is Uzumaki D. Naruto, an unnamed pirate.

"Bored! Hell, nothing's been going on here for over 3 hours. "

"To whom I am trying to deceive after all, this will be the best among the best trips of all! I can not wait to face the **Grand Line** ... "- Naruto exclaimed looking up at the heavens with his arms wide open giving a huge smile with shining eyes and sword still under the orange band around the waist.

Stopping suddenly, Naruto became static with glazed eyes and a tight heart. Because? For he just had the time of his life with the woman he loves in a village named "Foosha". The same woman who is currently lying on a blanket with a loving and affectionate smile on her face.

"Only a few hours have passed and I can hardly stand it," Naruto said in a slightly choked voice.

_'Makino ...' - Naruto thought with a loving smile adorning his face looking in a specific direction. He could feel her even from this distance._

_Flashback_

**Foosha Village, located on Dawn Island in East Blue**

"Uh, Naruto-kun, stop, somebody might end up watching us!" Moaned a strangely green-haired woman leaning over the counter she worked on while she kept receiving kisses and bites from the young blonde around her neck and moaned. high.

The young woman who moaned had dark brown and green eyes that ran up just above her shoulders. At the moment she wore only a green dress that was above her knees and high heels.

"You know this will be my last time in the Village for a long time, Maki-chan," - grumbled Naruto as he distributed the kisses and ran his hands down the fat thighs and curves perfectly delineated in the beautiful woman in front of him, - '_please do not make this farewell even more difficult for me.' - _He concluded in his thoughts something he would not be able to say vocally, for if not indeed the departure would be quite difficult.

"It's okay, Naru-koi. Just make me yours today again! I need you! "Makino yelled, already tired of just being cuddled. Suddenly the blonde stopped and stepped back two steps, the green one had to hold a sigh, because he did not understand what that meant. Then she got up and opened her mouth to ask and ended up getting frozen with what she saw.

Naruto stood there, staring at her with his deep blue eyes always abnormally hot, but now _cold and stony_.

He let out a low squawk and grabbed her butt firmly, she needed to hold back a moan and tried to pull away, but his gaze remained cool and rooted her in place.

"W-what was it, Naru-koi ?! Why are you looking at me like that ?! "She whispered submissively and with her head down, it seemed she already knew what was going through her head.

"Do you have any regrets?" Naruto asked abruptly, his voice cold, stony, and he held a firm grip on Makino's soft ass.

The tone that the blonde spoke sent a shiver down Makino's spine, so much that she had to lean on one of her arms to keep her balance. Normally, a foolish thug trying to hit her would face the wrath of Uzumaki D. Naruto, but now she was facing it - and she did not like it at all.

"If I regret what we did, Naru-_koi_?" Asked the woman as she looked into those deep blues she loved so much. She insisted on placing as much emphasis as she could on the honorific. She welcomed him into her workplace not only as a client, but also as her lover. It makes sense to start referring to it as such.

"No," continued the green. - "However, you have to understand that I was in a case and I just got out of the relationship. It was not face to face, I finished with him via Den Den Mushi, Naru-kun! "

At that moment, Naruto steps away again and Makino stepped forward so she could hold him, just to raise her hand and stop her dead in her path. He then moved away from her, confusing and hurting her simultaneously.

"Crawl." Commanded the blonde.

"Eh?" Makino muttered. "What are you talking about, Naru-koi?"

Naruto just stared at the woman. However, inside, his heart was jumping, beating harder than the beats he usually gives in some commonplace cases during his carnal activities. But no matter how happy he felt inside, he had to be impassive on the outside.

"I do not want you to tell me you're good at cheating on the redhead," - started Naruto cool, calm and collected. "I want you to show me. Crawl in my direction and I will take it as confirmation that you are no longer interested in having intercourse with him, for whatever reason. "

If he had said that before seducing her, Makino would have unleashed all the hell on him. She would not deny it now. He wanted to confirm that.

Then she stared into his eyes for a few minutes. There were a myriad of emotions he could feel coming out of her, but in the end she nodded in submission before falling to her knees. He watched as she began to crawl toward him. Her huge breasts made the bust of her dress stretch out. She stopped beside her feet and looked at him. There was uncertainty and vulnerability in her eyes, but for Kami, she looked like a fucking puma.

"**You are mine**." Naruto said possessively as he helped her to her feet.

**Attention: Small lemon.**

Makino did not have a chance to respond when the blonde beat her against the wall and crushed his lips against hers. The air was forced out of her lungs as she arched her back and gasped in her mouth. His tongue was received and earnestly by his. She started to kiss him back, but he subjugated her in seconds.

He reached for her hips of child-bearing age until he was in possession of the balls of her ass. After pulling his hands back, he began to pound back into his pasty cheeks, forcing a muffled cry out of her. His pussy throbbed as he became harsher with her.

Her mind was clogged with pleasure as she heard the noises emanating from her mouth with every long movement of her lips. She screamed as he rhythmically patted her ass, playing like a drum set. Surprisingly, she began to shake her hips to help him produce more music. His lips were now on her face, detonating kisses all over her skin. Squeezing her eyes, she gave him all control. His warm breath thawed the back of her neck.

"W-Wait ... we need to talk." - implored Makino weakly, trying not to succumb to lust.

"Not now," - Naruto said as he lifted the beauty up his ass until she was floating a few inches above the floor. "I intend to board the boat today and set out for the seas. You know it. For now, I want you to take off the dress, but leave the underwear on. "

Once she was lowered to the floor and saw the blonde sinking into a squatting, he realized he wanted her to do a show for him. She tried to be as slow as she could while pulling the straps of her dress from her shoulders. She rocked her feverish hips as she pulled the tight tissue from her skin. The dress fell on her heels and she shifted to kick the clothes under her feet.

Now that the green thong was in sight, Naruto could see the white crusts in all the underwear. It made sense because he made her orgasm strong enough early. Even the lower half of her dress was full of juice residue from her cunt. He was glad she had not taken the high heels. No matter how dirty they looked near the heels, the shoes still gave her a sexy look of lover.

Still, it was hard not to boast when the huge greenish ass was coming out to him. As he was squatting, his large round cheeks were right at the level of his chin, for being so tall ... He noticed the delicacy before him, groping and jumping up and down in shaking hands. His hands came up to grasp the top of her panties and thrust her thumbs into the waistband to begin peeling it. Her butt jumped from above, revealing a part of her deep crevice.

With another tug, but from him he thrust in front of him, and shook hard as he gripped her sweeping thighs. A strand of drool formed in the corner of his mouth as he watched her magnificent slit slowly and sensuously. Her big, bubbly ass rocked as the top of her panties curled under the cup of her butt. He beat her, causing the large, juicy balls to swell from side to side.

"O-Oh Kami ... Naru-koi ... what ... are you doing to me?" - moaned the bartender as her juices began their natural process of crying in her coiled thong as if she had leaked a leak.

"Please, Maki-chan," Naruto whispered, frowning. "Do not interrupt me."

A few years ago, some unfortunate ones decided and had the daring to interrupt one of their escapades. It is worth mentioning that the poor ones still have scars to prove how cruelly the blonde lashed them with a whip and a rusty sword that he took from a sailor when new.

In fact, Naruto could go so far into worship that he would often lose all sense of reality. He had dreamed of naming the honorific "_Hime_" for Makino, but did not even know he had done it now. He was not even aware that her greenish was looking over her shoulder and giving him a tearful smile, loving the last-minute change made in her name. This shows the kind of deep trance he is currently in. _Ah, this is something I will never forget. I love you so much, koi_. Think of the bartender.

The blond's lips brushed the back of his thick, mature thigh as he stroked her soft flesh. Gently kissing her way higher, he felt her trimmed piece of pubic hair tickling his nose. He fought a laugh and relaxed, breathing in his essence, getting intoxicated by his femininity. From there, he nibbled his way toward the deep valley of his glorious ass. His heat was drawing him. He was being seduced by the pungent scent coming from the two holes located between the cheeks of his _Emerarudo (Emerald)_.

Makino shivered as the blonde stuck his tongue out and licked his perineum, doubling the pleasure, as both his pussy and his ass were stimulated. Before she knew it, he was licking her with deep strokes of his tongue, using it like a brush, from the lower back to the dripping cunt. There was no slouch in his movement. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he ran his tongue around the ring of her anus.

A deep, hungry snarl escaped Naruto as he spread the glorious cheeks of his emerald, his fingers fully exposing his rose bud in all its rosy, smooth, round glory. Part of a woman's idiotic appeal to him is how cute he looks when he blinks at him as he is spreading his ass. This was especially true for the tight little button of his _Emerarudo_. He then resolved to take a fixed look at every point and all that he could absorb from that moment, just enough that he could burn that magical image in his brain.

"You have such a beautiful ass, _Hime_," said the blond admirer as he wrinkled his nose, sniffing the rose bud. "You stay clean back here, right?"

"B-B-Baka Naru-koi ... What kind of question is this ?!" - Makino exclaimed with a burning red face. She tried to squeeze her anus, but the insatiable kept the dirty hole open with her fingers. She's never been so ashamed!

"Okay then ... I'll find out for myself." It was all the warning Naruto gave his beauty before pressing his lips against the back door. He was so tender with that kiss as he kissed her lips.

"F-F-Fuck ..." - Makino whined as the blonde began to give deep, long French kisses on her ass and she shamed herself loving every second of it.

Naruto's eyes bubbled with dark and powerful lust as he pulled his tongue out of the doorway of her back door. Spreading her cheeks, he watched as her anus very slowly opened. The opening was a cute little button initially. Then it spread further until it was a little bigger, but not much. Placing his hands on his sides, he propelled himself forward and began to fuck his ass with his tongue.

"UrrrgggGGGHH!" Roared Makino as her blonde kept banging her cheek on his ass. - "YOU ARE REALLY THERE, NARU-KOI! OH FUCCCCCCCKKKKK!

Naruto's sucking, sucking, and wet sounds eating the waitress's ass joined the screams of her going crazy with pleasure. He made a deep push, so deep that he could feel her saliva drying out from the heat emanating from the depths of her anus. Her nose was breathing in the crevice of her ass, her eyes looking past her magnificent cheeks and watching her shake her head violently.

Then he decided to vibrate his tongue inside her.

"**CUUUUMMMMMMMMINNNNGGGGGGGGGG!**" Cried Makino with a scream so loud that he broke his glass on the counter.

Soon after the preliminaries, they decided to continue the farewell. The morning and afternoon were filled with groans, guttural cries, sounds of tapas and wet meats were audible throughout the village. Many of the villagers who passed by the bar had their faces flushed and some of the women who knew the '_cause_' had their own wet panties and the nipple of their breasts stiffened. Those sounds would continue for more than 5 hours without breaks.

_End of Flashback_

"I confess that despite always wanting to be a pirate, the mere thought of leaving you alone breaks my heart, Maki-chan. But I promise to return, this is the promise of a life! "- Naruto said with determined eyes still looking towards the island that was further and further away. - "And Uzumaki D. Naruto never breaks his promises!" - he concluded at last grabbing heavily the tomoe orange trapped in his necklace and looking back to the sea.

The boat he is currently using to move between waters is not what you would call "Big Deal," or even "The Ship." It is a simple boat, containing two oars and a bag of supplies and provisions.

Naruto sighed as he scratched the back of his already bored head again in the situation he was in. "Ma, I have to find a good ship soon, it's been two hours since I left Foosha Village and I have not seen any land yet. And no _fun_. "- Finished closing his eyes in anticipation.

"Dude, I wanted something to happen! I'm getting sick of this wait! "And as if fate was listening to him, a plump shadow blocked the light the sun emitted. He looked up and saw a gigantic person going straight in a random direction. His eyes nearly jumped out of his head as he spotted a ship ahead, completely ignoring the shape still flying overhead, he could not contain a smile in his next words.

"Until at last I found something besides fish and water!"

_Some minutes later_

It did not take long, and the blond man docked his little boat near the extravagant, pink big ship with four sails, one larger than the other three. Each candle had a pink heart, and the ship itself has two hearts on each side. The figure is of a duck or swan, and that had a _Jolly Roger above in the nest of crows, in which it denounced clearly a pirate ship._

_'Mou.' - Naruto pouted as he shrugged disgruntledly at the extravagance of the ship._

"What's that?" - Turning 80 in his personality, the blond bowed his head remembering that he had already seen this pirate flag somewhere, failing and failing, just shrugged again and went forward giving a great leap and landing easily on the deck of the ship.

_The Jolly Roger consisted of a traditional skull on crossed bones. However, the skull is depicted from the side and has a pink heart on it. This is the flag of **Arubida Kaizokudan** (Pirates Alvida)._

_Few minutes before_

_With Luffy and Coby inside the dispense on the ship_

Luffy stood there, crouching, his chin resting on his left shoulder, his body turned slightly to the left and watching closely a young man with pink hair waving his arms uncontrollably as he spoke.

"The **_King of the Pirates_** controls the whole world!" Coby shouted waving his arms frantically and Luffy nodded. "It's a sign of wealth, power, and fame!" Luffy shook his head again.

Coby is a light-haired, shy, short, small, weak guy with round glasses. He wears a buttoned white shirt, black sweatpants and a white sneaker with red edges.

"The one who got the **_One Piece_**! Coby exclaims with his arms wide open as he sweat profusely looking at Luffy.

"Yes," Luffy replied with a smile, closing his eyes.

Luffy wears a blue shorts, sandals and a red vest buttoned with yellow buttons. He has a scar under his left eye and wears a straw hat on his head. He ate the **Gomu Gomu no Mi** _(Fruit of the Rubber)_, a paramecia that allows him to have the body entirely of rubber.

"You ... All the pirates are looking for you!" Coby says between his fists clenched into Luffy's relaxed position.

"Me too!" Luffy says nonchalantly.

Coby was startled and began to sweat uncontrollably: "No! Not! It can not be! "He continued desperately as he shook his head from side to side. "How do you want to be the greatest of all ?! It can not be! "- Coby kept repeating until he got tired and fell exhausted to the floor.

Luffy noticed that Coby was tired, and decided to say: "I do not know if it's possible ..." Luffy started with one hand at the waist, the other leaning on his hat, shading his eyes and a smile on his face. "But I want to be, then I will." Coby looked dazed, and in that Luffy removed his hat from his head and held it in front of him. "I've already decided that I will be **_The Pirate King_**. And I'll fight for this to the end! "Luffy said with determined eyes heading toward the exit.

"I'm starving!" With his hand on his belly in a circular motion, Luffy changes his subject and walks toward the exit door.

_Minutes later_

_Luffy vs. Alvida - Summary_

_After Luffy curses Alvida of fat, the woman ends up getting furious, attacks Luffy with his iron club, but the straw hat deflects, picks up Coby and escapes, they go to the deck of the ship and the pirate ends up facing the crew of Alvida . Defeating two of them easily, the rest then decides to attack in a group and depart Luffy, who deflects and runs from them, he holds the mast of the ship and begins to stretch his arm, the straw hat then attacks with his **Gomu Gomu no Rocket** and defeat all pirates. After an informative conversation between Luffy and Alvida, Coby ends up cursing the pirate and she gets annoyed at him, but Luffy intercepts Alvida's attack, and unleashes his **Gomu Gomu no Pistol** in the woman, which makes her disappear into the horizon._

* * *

**Nowadays**

_With Naruto_

Naruto looked around as he 'landed' on the ship: 'Where is everyone?' "Naruto said as he yawned and walked in a random direction.

_"What the hell just happened here?" Naruto thought as he came upon the sight of bodies unconscious on the deck of the ship._

_'Whoever it is, it must still be around.' He looked around for any movement._

"Hi," Luffy said loudly warning Naruto slightly, who turned his head to the left and spotted two boys standing.

"Say," said three fearful pirates.

_'Ara ...' - Naruto kept silent as he watched the scene unfold._

Luffy turns and sits sideways in vision for the three pirates below, then changing his tone of voice and look.

"Give Coby a boat ... He wants to go to the Navy. Leave him alone. "Luffy pointed at Coby.

The three swallowed and nodded in tune to show they received the message.

"Luffy-san!" Coby murmured Luffy's name in admiration, watching his actions, and the said boy just turned with a smile towards him.

_"Omoshiroi (Interesting)."_ There it was, Luffy and Coby quickly turned their heads looking for where the sound came from. A few seconds passed and Coby began to shake with concern, and Luffy? Well, he was still looking confused as he dabbed his little finger in the nose.

Then they noticed the presence of a tall blond man watching the scene on the other side of the ship with a simple smile holding an indifferent and relaxed pose leaning against the edge of the vessel.

"Yoi." - Naruto said waving his right arm simply watching amusedly the reactions of the two guys in front of him.

The three boys stood there after the call from Naruto.

"Hi stranger-san, who are you?" Luffy said as he looked at Naruto.

**_Naruto Pov. On_**

"I?" I asked the guy pointing the thumb at my chest indicating, and he nodded in affirmative response, so I decided to continue, with a hint of fun tied in my tone. "I'm just a sea traveler, I've been sailing for over three hours and I still have not found anything fun, but from the moment I landed on this deck, things got better."

"By the way, who are you and what are you doing here?" - Questioning pointing the index finger and middle finger of my right hand to the two young people my age in front of me, _the one with the pink hair I'm not sure._ "Will not you tell me it was just to release some steam?" This time I shifted my fingers and signaled it to the stunned on the deck. I smiled in a corner, what an enthusiastic situation.

"A ..." When the mugiwara had replied with a huge smile on his face, something prevented him. Navy ships parked in front of the Alvida crew. They started firing cannonballs, luckily none of them hit the ship.

"Eh ... the navy!" Said the rosy-haired young man in wonder at the three ships ahead.

_'What does the Navy do here in the weakest of the seas?' Naruto thought nonchalantly, leaning on his long sword._

"Good! Come on! "I heard the straw hat boy say to the pink-haired boy.

_'Is this kid crazy? Does not he see we're on a pirate ship ?! "- Naruto snarled amidst the thoughts sounding amused._

"I'm a pirate, you better get out!" He continued the straw hat already jumping over the fence of the ship toward the sea and toward a boat already known.

_'Wait, a boat?'_

"Hey, kiddo! This is my boat. - I also said jumping towards my boat. "At least have the good sense to ask before jumping into the boat of others!" I grumbled in a childish way.

"Shishishishishi ... Sorry stranger-san!" The boy laughed. I looked at him and shrugged. _'Eh ... Whatever.'_ I looked to the side, and as we got to the boat, the water splashed in abundance on account of the two weights falling from a moderate height and it was at that moment that I noticed the presence of another boat not far from mine. And inside her had ... _'Wow, who is she?'_ I mumbled into thoughts looking at the little girl with orange hair and brown eyes wearing a blue shirt. It was at that moment that our eyes met, I just stared at it for a few seconds and I smiled a corner. I saw that she had blushed and looked away.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ..." - So my beautiful vision of paradise was interrupted when I heard a shrill cry, and looked up, seeing the rosy-haired boy falling towards us.

"Tsk ..." I grunted and sighed as I stood up and holding my arms up, "It was all I needed." I sighed as he arrived, grabbed him and sat him on one end of the boat.

He stood there shaking with his eyes spinning, I looked at the two of them in front of me and I resolved to be a good-hearted one letting them stay in my boat, even being petty enough to not pay the right price - which is equivalent to a hundred rāmen.

"Yoi! You straw hat, take the oar! "- I said looking at him, and he nodded with a huge smile quickly fulfilling what was said, - _'This boy ...'_ \- and so I took the other oar and we started browsing. I looked around looking for that girl with orange hair and eyes so ... no, she must not have suffered as much as I did. I noticed that her vessel was no longer around, and I shrugged and continued to paddle the three navy ships.

_After misleading the navy ships ..._

With the boat sailing over the waters in a certain area still in the East Blue. I stood looking at the two boys in front of me, we stopped paddling a long time and I'm here just watching them. I saw the pink-haired boy with his hand above his forehead, and looking at every corner, _"Ara ... Good boy, keeping your eyes open even in non-desperate circumstances. I like him. "_\- and then I decided to look at the other man sitting in front of me, with his eyes closed and a huge smile on his face. - _"That does not tire of smiling ..."_ \- I thought closing my eyes. _"It seems to be a good person."_ I finished with a crooked smile.

_'Well, I'll just watch them for a little while longer.'_ "I think with my eyes closed and leaning against one end of the boat, keeping my right hand on the handle of my sword.

"Until at last we fled / we lost them." - says the pink-haired young man still watching with his right arm raised and his hand over his eyes.

"Yes! How amusing! "Exclaimed the other with his eyes closed. - "Shishishishishi"

And then I feel a movement, I decided to open my right eye towards the noise.

"Hey, Luffy-san ..." I hear the pink-haired boy call the mugiwara, _"Ah, that's his name."_ \- To find One Piece ... - _"What?"_ \- You you have to go to the Grand Line- " _'That's it-'_ "They call it the Pirates Cemetery.

"Yes. Then I have to find someone strong ... Who is this bounty hunter, Coby? Luffy asked, looking at the boy, who at the moment stared at the sudden interest.

_'Roronoa Zoro? What the hell does this boy want with him? And the boy with the pink hair is called Coby. Cool. 'Naruto thought in amusement._

"Zoro?" Asks Coby.

"I heard the Navy caught him." He looked at Luffy.

In this Luffy is half-jowled and frowns at the hunter's 'apparent weakness' of being caught by the Navy.

"He's weak like that, is he?" Luffy grunts at Coby.

"No!" - exclaimed the boy going to Luffy's face to clarify. "He's a devil!"

"Why do you ask?" Still looking at Luffy, waiting for an answer. And he certainly did not expect it, for the moment Luffy answered, he stared.

"If he's good, I want him to be my mate!" Luffy exclaimed with a big smile.

"WHAT?" Said Coby, I did not hold back and laughed. With this successfully calling the attention of the two 'crew' who have been on my boat for more than an hour and forgot my presence as if it were a leaf in the wind.

I then decided to get up and shake the persistent dust in my pants, even if brown, I do not want anything to disturb my clothes. I settled into an upright position and stared at both of them.

"Ara ... Now did you notice me? I asked slightly amused.

Coby's eyes widened when he saw me and opened his mouth to formulate some words, I looked at him and - _'Yoi ...'_ \- so I just sent a cold glance in his path ... Effectively shut him up with a look. I nodded and returned to the presentation before it was _almost_ abruptly interrupted.

_Coby stood there with a bead of sweat and trembling like a sheet of paper while the ship was also suffering, and small splinters loosened. And Naruto remained oblivious to all this, not really noticing the consequences of his will._

**_Naruto Pov. Off_**

"Now, as I am educated, I will introduce myself first. My name is Uzumaki D. Naruto, and I am currently traveling across the seas in search of an unlimited adventure and being free among the seas. "Naruto says to the two young men who, knowing the stranger's apparent identity and purpose, had quite different reactions.

"WHAT, A PIRATE ?! PROTECT ME, LUFFY-SAN! "- Coby, who was sweating and babbling nonsense after a short time, got up quickly and hid behind a Luffy whose head was low and eyes shadowed by the curve of his hat.

"LUFFY-SAN ?!" Coby questioned, still shaking to Luffy who remained silent keeping his head down and unrecognizable.

_Coby then despaired. 'What did you give him? Did Luffy-san die? Oh no!_

Naruto watched everything with an amused look, whistling an unfamiliar song.

Luffy, who until then had remained silent after the introduction of Naruto, stood up and tilted his head upwards with an intense look pointed at Naruto.

"Oh, and I'm a pirate." With a soft countenance and a slightly hoarse tone, clearly intended to further instigate Luffy, Naruto concluded his presentation.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy, and I'll be the **_Pirate King_**!" - He exclaimed / Luffy scowled at Naruto.

Naruto then grins, and walks over to Luffy.

"Ara ... What's with that look?" - Now Naruto says approaching Luffy and looking deep into his eyes.

"Etto ... I'll be **_Pirate King_**!" - Luffy repeats with one hand on his hat staring intently at Naruto.

The blonde continues to watch him, _'This boy ...'_ \- then gives a true smile and extends his arm towards Luffy, the one who blinks his eyes without understanding. But then it hits his own head and also stretches the arm with eyes still intense for the shape of Naruto. But as soon as both hands reached each other, Luffy and Naruto smiled in equal proportion.

And Coby was in the corner, watching the situation, not understanding the reason why Luffy-san had been quiet, and then began to exude a defiant presence, but now he was smiling silly.

**_'EH ... ARE TWO CRAZY ?!_**_ "Coby thought shivering in his boots._

"Okay, Monkey D. Luffy. Good to meet you. "- Naruto says as he removes his hands and puts it back under the hilt of his sword around his waist, Luffy then nods with a smile. The blonde too, and then shifts his attention to the last and third member of the vessel. "Ara ... And you, who is it?" Naruto murmurs with a hint of amusement tied in his tone as he watches the strange boy.

Coby jumped when he noticed that the two men's attention was on him, and he sweated a little in the look the blonde was giving him.

"M-My name is C-Coby, Naruto-san!" Coby shouted.

Naruto noticed that Coby was still afraid of his presence and frowned slightly, which went unnoticed by the two members. _"I still need to get better, I can not get over the edge so easily, and besides, he seems to be somebody cool. Baka no Naruto._ Naruto thought. Sighing, he released his sword hilt, and stepped toward the small one.

"Yoi! Calm down, I will not do anything to you unless you do something to me. Are we clear? - Naruto says crouching and trying (failing) to 'reach' the height of the boy in front of him. - _"Kutsurogu, Kiddo (Relax, child)."_ \- Naruto put his hand on Coby's head and made a caress, trying to demonstrate that it would not hurt him.

Coby felt embarrassed and nodded in the affirmative. Then taking a deep breath he looked down, counted to ten and looked back at Naruto, only this time with a more determined look.

Naruto smiled, _he knew he had seen something in this boy._

"My name is Coby, Naruto-san. And I want to be a Marine. It's my dream! "Exclaimed the rosy with a good deal of determination in his tone. Naruto smiled and nodded, Luffy chuckled loudly, which was noticed by the two other crewmen on the boat, the boy Coby blushed and smiled nervously.

"I understand. It's a good dream, do not give up on him for nothing! "- Naruto said getting up and dusting his pants, which again became dusty and eventually losing the look of surprise and subsequent admiration that passed the features of the rosy young man in front of him.

Then adjusting his posture, Naruto had another question: "I could not help noticing that you showed a slight interest in the hunter, Roronoa Zoro. At that moment they are planning to travel to where he is, I suppose? "- Naruto concludes looking at Luffy and Coby, in which each one nodded positively. - "I understand."

"Yoi, you can sail the way you want," - Naruto then sits down and continues. "I will just sit here and watch the skies and the sea. Just do not break my boat and we will not be in trouble. "Naruto mumbled again waving a wave of the two in front of him. "Good." Then he removes the sack of provisions, opens it, and picks up a sandwich, devouring quickly. _'Hmm ... It's delicious, arigatō, Maki-hime." Naruto thought about how Makino had given him some food after his "bash"'._

"You can take it too, I will not end it all by myself ..." - Naruto says extending the sack of provisions to Luffy and Coby, with a fox grin as he savored his sandwich.

Luffy then happily greets the bag with a _'Yoroshikuna' (Thank you)_ to accompany taking as much food as possible and throwing it in the mouth. And because it is a **_Gomu Ningen_**_ (Human Rubber)_ it is not necessary to mention that it devoured in record time. Coby sat there wide-eyed and his mouth wide open, trying to form words in vain.

Nonconformist Coby points his finger at Luffy while a black aura covers him, he too was starving !: "**LUFFY-SAN ?!**"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA." Naruto's laughter echoed everywhere, it had been a while since he had had so much fun observing someone. _'Maybe things will not be so monotonous here in the East Blue, maybe.'_ The blonde thought cheerfully nibbling on the sandwich and amused himself in a corner watching as Luffy laughed cheerfully carrying the bag of provisions running from an angry Coby and annoyed at not having eaten nothing.

"Shishishishishi" "HAHAHAHAHAHA" - As well as Naruto, Luffy could not stop laughing loudly while running from a very irritated Coby. And their laughter and screams echoed through this particular area of the East Blue.


	2. Walking in the Dark

**Naruto, the Yonkou**

* * *

Legal notice: I do not own Naruto or One Piece.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Walking in the Dark **

* * *

Naruto hummed strangely as he lay in his boat, with only his right arm stretched out to the heavens and palm facing his face, but there was a problem ...

at the moment his arm had a black coloration.

Naruto then looks in an unknown direction, quickly gets up and closes his eyes, whatever he has been doing previously, has been forgotten, for at the moment his hand has returned to its natural color.

_'Hmm ... I feel something very dark coming in that direction.'_ "He looked at Naruto towards Cocoyasi Village (something he had not known for now).

"Well, you will not kill me if I go in that direction, eh? Maybe they even have rāmen ... "- He imagined our blonde aloud already drooling and bulging eyes rowing in the direction in which his 'ability to observe' pointed.

Naruto then began to remember a few days ago, when he decided to say goodbye to Luffy and Coby. He had to admit, they both looked really cool. "Luffy and Coby are gone for quite some time ..." And he just did not stay with them both for personal reasons.

**_Flashback - 10 days ago_**

As the three men / boys sailed, they finally reached their demarcated destination.

"We're here, now you can go." He sighed the blonde, he really wished he could spend more time with them. In the short time that they were together, they created a very nice tie. But as he knows, he can not be distracted at times like these.

Luffy instead ignorant of Naruto's current thoughts, stretches his right arm and tries to grab it, he did not notice that the blonde was still with his hand on the handle of his sword.

The blonde when he realized that the black man had stretched out his arm to himself, was surprised at first, he did not know that the mugiwara could do that.

_'Now that I stopped to think, I actually saw a' very long 'arm throwing Alvida out and away from her own ship. So it was Luffy. "- Reminds Naruto of the immensely fun situation he witnessed a few hours ago. - 'Wakatta (I understood), this must be a rubber skill given the elasticity that the tan arm has. So I can assume that it is an **Akuma no Mi - Paramishia **(Paramecia) for modifying the body structure of the user. Gah, omoshiroi (interesting) '._

Naruto then returns to the real world, and moves his body slightly, dodging the arm of the brunette that stretched to grab it without success. Luffy is confused.

"Hi, Naruto!" Shouts Luffy waving his left arm while the right back in less than 3 seconds with an audible * SPLAT *. "Be my Nakama!" He extended the invitation with a huge smile, totally forgetting that soon the blond just dodged his 'hand-friendly' to continue looking at the sea.

Naruto, who until now has been on his back, just smiles. He crosses his arms and turns his head a little sideways, letting the deep blue right eye fix intensely the position of Luffy evaluating him. At that moment he was also looking at the blonde, but with a huge smile on his face awaiting his response. Naruto smiles again, extends the thumb of his right hand over his shoulder, pointing at the brunette and starts talking.

"The **Gomu Gomu no Mi** is an **Akuma no Mi** of the **_Paramishia_** type _(Paramecia)_ that allows the user to have the body entirely made of rubber, making the user a **_Gomu Ningen_**_ (Human Rubber)_. You ate that fruit, did not you? "Says the blonde in a soft voice, still looking and pointing at Luffy, who at the moment had a confused and shocked look.

"Ara ... was I mistaken?" The blonde swordsman asked as he looked at the dark-haired man whose mouth was wide open.

"**W-WHAAAAAAAAAAAT ?!**" exclaimed Luffy scandalously pointing the finger at the blond, who was laughing and held in the same position. "How did you know?" Luffy asked, his mouth still half open, not understanding to look at Naruto.

Naruto simply opens a gigantic smile and points to his own blonde head.

"You know, I do not really like reading, these things do not come so easily into my little head, but the **Akuma no Mi** theme is at least fascinating, do not you think?" The blonde responds then asking a rhetorical question to yes.

Losing her smile, but not the slightly amused glitter in her blue eyes. Naruto reaches for the boat and picks up his bag of provisions. He stood there watching intently, and by the time it took for an incense to burn he turned and threw the sack to Luffy, who was even confused to get back to his senses in time and grabbed the sack containing various foods. And frankly, it was too heavy.

"Stay with him, Luffy, you're going to need it!" Naruto yelled with a huge smile looking at the confused brunette and the pink-haired boy who had been forgotten for some time. It was more for Luffy, since Coby had decided to stay to join the Navy. Poor kiddo.

"If you take care of both of you, the sea is very dangerous." Naruto says in a serous, yet soft voice, looking at their faces. When he turned to continue his long journey, he was surprised by an abnormally loud cry.

"NARUTOOO!" Luffy shouted with both palms around his mouth giving the impression of a 'megaphone' with the purpose of amplifying the sound of his voice to catch the blonde's attention, and that, by the way, worked. Naruto then simply turned around and was even more surprised by the look of determination and confidence stamped on the face of the brunette.

"I WILL BE THE KING OF THE PIRATES!" Exclaimed Luffy, arms outstretched to the heavens, and for a moment forgetting that he was at a navy base. Lucky for him that no sailor was passing by at that very moment.

_'This boy ...'_ \- thought Naruto watching with a gentle smile to the expression of Luffy. He stood there still gazing at the dark man's gaze, and after some time raised his right arm to the heavens and exclaimed in equal or more vividness than Luffy's earlier statement, astonishing the dark man in question.

"Ara ... I believe you, mugiwara!" - Says the blonde. _'Heh ... He'll certainly become somebody,'_ he thinks with a smile.

Luffy stared wide-eyed. But it did not take long and he had that classic smile of his scratching his nose: "YAI, NARUTO!" - Luffy then sticks his fist in the lively air. Then he turns and looks at the young man with pink hair. "Come on Coby, you need to get into the Navy. Shishishishishi. "- Luffy grabs Coby.

_'Monkey D. Luffy ...'_ \- The blond watched them running with a gentle smile already turning and holding the two oars of his boat. _'Maybe one day ...'_ Thinking about Luffy's proposal.

_'They will certainly grow stronger,' Naruto closed his eyes on the boat, and let the winds carry him toward his destination. And then open your eyes. "Especially the boy with the straw hat. Now that my mind is relaxing, I remember that the ship I found them belonged to the pirate Alvida and if I remember correctly she had 5,000,000 of Belly as a reward in her head. Heh, not bad, Luffy. HAHAHAHAHA 'Naruto thought of a laugh already deducing the form that he saw being literally' thrown 'out of his own ship._

_Before he even opened the door and embraced the dream world, a last remnant of thought passed through his head._

_'Ara ... **Akuma no Mi**?' "Slowly but surely sleep was coming. "Cool." And so he slept._

**_End of Flashback and returning to the current time_**

"I wonder ... is there any book somewhere containing vital information, such as location and powers of **Akuma's no Mi**?" Naruto thought with a hand on his chin and a frown that was lightly wrinkled. "If there is, I hope I can find it. I can not worry too much about it now, but it would be nice to know a little bit more. "He finished the line of thought with a smile with his eyes closed and his hands resting his head against the edge of the boat.

_'Heh ... Surely they're fine, those kiddos.' - Says our protagonist in thoughts with a corner smile sailing towards the wave of negative feelings._

"I have not been fighting for a while. I hope there's someone strong there. "The blond man murmured, his eyes glazed, looking at his right hand, in which he formed a fist and squeezed ... the nothing.

"Heh ..."

_'There I go again, towards everything and nothingness.' - Sailing quickly towards the unknown._

**Vila Cocoyasi**

_Moments before with Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Sanji_

"Luffy ... help me ..." - pleaded a crying Nami looking at Luffy and bleeding shoulder after stabbing himself tirelessly in the attempt to destroy the _Arlong Pirates_ tattoo.

Nami is a slender young woman of average height, with short shoulder-length orange hair and light brown eyes, and very beautiful. She wears a green sweater with dark green flower shapes, a tight shorts with two yellow rings on the sides, and high heeled sandals.

With his eyes shadowed by his hat, Luffy silently advanced toward Nami and puts his straw hat on her head.

Luffy then takes two steps back, squats, takes a deep breath and shouts: "**Of course!**"

Nami stared at the statement.

_Flashback - Nami_

_"**Do not touch my treasure!**" Luffy said in a serious voice gripping the straw hat._

_End of flashback_

"_Luffy ..._" - Says a tearful Nami with her hand on her mouth.

"Come on," Luffy said looking at a Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp who were standing nearby, heading for Arlong Park.

Zoro is a young man with lightly tanned skin and average height. He carries three swords on his waist and currently has a scar from his chest to his belly with bandages that were visible. He wears an open navy blue shirt decorated with blue swirls he stole from one of the Triton _(Fishman)_, which he obtained after he had beaten most of Arlong's crew. He wears black pants tucked inside boots of the same color and a green haramaki.

Sanji is a skinny young man with long legs who is currently smoking a cigarette. He has blond hair, black eyes and keeps his hair brushed over the left side of his face. It has differentiated and strange eyebrows. Both form a spiral, but in different ends. His right eyebrow forms a spiral at the outer end, while his left eyebrow forms a spiral at the inner end. He always wears a black jacket suit with a tie and a long-sleeved shirt.

Usopp is a skinny teenager with medium height and black woolly hair and a long nose. He wears an olive green bandana, a blue-and-white striped armband on his left arm, along with special sniper goggles, brown overalls with a white, shirtless band underneath. He also carries with him a yellow bag, which he uses to store all his tools.

Zoro shook the sheathed sword, Sanji took a swig on his cigarette, and Usopp simply adjusted his sniper goggles. "All right!" Exclaimed the three of them, joining Luffy as they walked toward Arlong Park.

_Opposite **Arlong Park**_

A crowd of villagers from Cocoyasi Village armed with every kind of weapon, from knife, machete, trident, sword and spear gathered in front of the gigantic two gates that gave access to Arlong Park after years of rebuke. The one who was commanding them was a scarred man with a hat, had a mustache, and was wearing a police uniform with short sleeves and pants. His name is Genzo, sheriff and mayor of Cocoyasi Village.

"Hey! All right with you? "Shouted a worried random villager looking at the position of two men sitting with their arms folded in front of the chest of low heads in front of the gigantic gate.

"Have you fought Arlong's men?" Genzo asked in a serious voice, noting that they were both beaten and wounded, but nothing aggravating.

"Get out of the way. We came to see the **_Gyojin_** _(Men-Fish)_, "says Genzo, taking a step forward looking at the two men blocking the passage.

"After discovering the truth about Nami-_Aneki_ _(Sister)_, the only option was to face Arlong. That's why we came here. "Johnny frowned lightly. He was a man of size medium with slightly tanned skin. He has short, black hair, wears black glasses and is usually seen carrying his sword (the one that was at the moment in front of the gigantic gate forming an "**x**" together of another). His eyebrows always seem to be pointing down to make a scowl, even smiling.

"But we lost of washing." Said the other man sitting next to Johnny imitating his expression, his name is Yosaku. He has a black shirt with a green jacket and red helmet. He wears yellow plaid shorts over his legs. His beard is unshaven and he wears dark shoes and, like his partner, carries a sword that at the moment formed an "**x**" in front of the gate.

"Sorry, but we will not give way to you, because you would never defeat them," Johnny said.

"What?" Genzo asked in a trembling voice.

"Let's wait for those guys," Yosaku said in a determined voice.

"Those guys?" Asked a confused Genzo.

_At that moment, 4 shadows appeared on the horizon._

**_On the coast of Vila Cocoyasi_**

_With Naruto_

"Huh?" - said a confused Naruto scratching his head as he turned his head from side to side.

He saw destroyed houses, some even stacked in each other and only as scattered debris.

_'What happened here?' Naruto thought with a frown on his face walking towards the village._

And as he walked, he realized that the houses were empty and there was no one around. After walking a few more steps, Naruto then sniffed something.

"_Yoi ..._" Naruto whispered narrowly as he crouched, noticing that there were a few drops of blood on the floor.

_'Whoever was injured was not serious, because he was able to walk ...' - Naruto thought of a carefree pose with a hand under the chin while caressing an imaginary goatee observing a long trail of blood._

**_BOOOOOOM!_**

Naruto stood up, gripped his sword hilt, and stepped into a defensive posture looking sideways for the source of the sound.

"That sounded like an explosion ..." - Said a Naruto now more alert. - _"And it seems to be massive ..."_ \- Naruto while watching a large smoke signal ahead.

"Well, it will not cost anything if I go and have a look. It smells like battle to me. "- Naruto said it all and ended with a stupid smile firing towards the anomaly.

**_Returning to Arlong Park_**

_After an arduous battle between Luffy, Zoro, Usopp and Sanji against Arlong Pirates. At last the fight reached its final end._

A sweaty, bloody Luffy suddenly emerges from the rubble, and everyone who has seen him standing with his mouth closed, frightened and hopeful. It was a mix of emotions.

Luffy took a deep breath clenching his fists and shouted, "**NAMI! YOU ARE MY COMPANION! **"

Nami's eyes widened. Even after all this, Luffy still wanted her on his team. She opened her mouth to answer. One, twice, until ... "A tearful Nami stared at the watery tears and smiled. She had finally found people she could trust and follow: "_Yes_," he whispered in a choked voice.

"Has he won ?!" - asked a random, unbelieving villager with a gaping expression and everyone imitated his expression. _He won?!_

"He won!" Genzo whispered in a trembling voice.

"Won!" - Dr. Nako exclaimed happy of life. He is an elderly man, with a wrinkled face, gray hair and a gray mustache and goatee, and gray eyebrows. He wears a red crossbones, which indicates his position as a doctor and sunglasses. He wears a striped shirt of light green and dark green under a doctor's coat with a red cross on the right side of his arm.

"We won!" - Johnny and Yosaku, although wounded, exclaimed with great vivacity joining the villagers who celebrated aloud.

"Arlong Park collapsed!" Echoed the cry of all the crowd in chorus as they threw their arms up in celebration.

"It will be ... Are we dreaming? I can not believe this day has come, "said a smiling Genzo, though incredulous to some extent.

Then Nami goes to Luffy, and returns his hat then clapping his hands in greeting with Luffy. Everyone was celebrating happily, cheerfully and smiling stupidly until ...

"Enough. Your worms! "A man having the appearance of a rat and wearing the navy outfit exclaimed, stretching his left arm to the crowd and everyone present. Her name is Nezumi.

"That's ..." A worried villager said looking at the positioning sailors.

"Must be really lucky. Good job, "the Sailor began, looking like a mouse with both hands behind his back and sailors at his side - from left to right - forming a horizontal line with his guns pointed at the crowd.

Nezumi then had a wicked grin on his face: "I watched the fight in its entirety. And though by chance of them, I never thought that these **_Gyojin_** _(Fish-men)_ would be defeated by mere pirates. But thanks to you, Arlong's reward and his riches will now be mine. "

Opening his arms and eyes filled with evil intentions, if someone disobeyed, he proclaimed aloud: "Drop your weapons! I, Captain Nezumi, of the 16th Navy Fleet, will take over from here! "

_Returning with Naruto minutes before the arrival of the Navy - **Arlong Park**_

Naruto finally arrived at the scene, and found even more destruction, so he decided to stay only in the shadows watching as a huge crowd roared and vibrated in joy, some jumped and others wept embracing.

"_Straw Hat?_" A confused Naruto whispered as he saw a number of villagers throwing something up, and that 'something' had a straw hat. He watched carefully, narrowing his eyes.

"_Masaka (No way) ... Luffy ?! HAHAHAHAHA._ "Naruto had to restrain the laughter that came with force holding his stomach while he stood still in the shadows watching the situation.

It was when he noticed that some people were approaching and looked at the coast of Arlong Park, noting that innumerable Mariners appeared with guns pointed at the throng of innocent villagers. When he saw that the sailor with the appearance of a mouse would say, "_Huh ..._"

Naruto watched calmly and unconcernedly listening to every nonsense said by that Mariner scum. He watched as Nezumi opened his arms and introduced himself, but he noticed something else and promptly arranged his position. _This ordinary, he intends to kill everyone in exchange for status and money._ Seeing that the man had eyes filled with evil intentions and corresponding actions.

Naruto was running, but he decided to stop and observe the surroundings and noticed something else: "_Do they all intend to kill if it means following the order of their superior? Trash._ "- For him the Navy should not exist, few get away. But looking at this development now realized that many were indeed beyond salvation, and he felt angry.

"_Pathetic._" Naruto whispered as a translucent orange surge of energy took over the area. All the Marines except Nezumi suddenly fell to the ground with white eyes and foaming mouth. Nezumi was sweating like a pig.

"W-What? Who did that? "He said, pulling back with his legs trembling as he looked frantically everywhere.

He was interrupted by a hand being pushed through his chest. Naruto's hand, covered in black by emotional overload, was coming off his back. Naruto looked at Nezumi with a cold smile. "_Yoi ..._ sorry, my arm just slipped."

Nezumi swung spitting blood: "You - You - You'll pay for it."

Naruto smirked, "You first." Naruto pulled his arm out in a wet silence, knocking Nezumi to the ground, some Marines retrieved him and ran off as Luffy and the rest of his team began to chase and beat them before let them run away.

Naruto calmly watched as they ran desperately and saw a ship in the distance. He left hope to be born to crush the fools, let them rise to the ship and sail for another few seconds. When he realized that they had taken a safe distance from the coast of the Village, he stepped forward and put his hand over the fist of the sword, which Zoro, Johnny and Yosaku noticed turning their heads toward the movement concerned.

"**_Shunka ..._**" - Started Naruto slowly pulling the sword from the scabbard, and ... simply returned in the sheath with high click of 'tink'. Johnny and Yosaku saw a blur. Zoro's eyes widened. He **_saw_**. - "**_Shūtō_** _(Attack of the Swirling Fireblade)_." - Nothing happened for a few moments, everyone was silent just watching the actions of Naruto, who turned, and walked towards them. Some villagers began to sweat without understanding, it was when they **_saw_**, they began to tremble looking out alarmed and wide-eyed.

The reason?

Naruto smiled. And it was not just that, because there ...

Everyone gaped at the huge arc in the form of a _'stream of fire'_ that ran toward the Navy ships already far from Arlong Park.

"W-wha ..." A random sailor barely screamed and the wave reached all the ships that exploded at the mere contact.

_Neither Naruto nor Luffy and his team or the crowd of villagers could notice that a wooden splinter carrying a single sailor scorched by the flames and apparently survived sailed by luck to a navy base._

Genzo watched the display worried and swallowed in fear, "You killed them."

Naruto casually waved, "I just wanted them to go swimming. I should _kill_ them all, but I will not. "

Genzo then looked at Naruto and asked a question, "Why?"

Naruto turned to him and looked back at Nami and Nojiko from the corner of his eye, who did not understand and blushed at the way he was looking at them: "Oh ... No particular reason, I just found that some of them they had to die. "And he watched the flames of his attack with a pout. _'Hmm ... I still have to improve.'_

The silence was deafening as everyone still stared wide-eyed at the attack.

Zoro stood there and took a step back, trembling slightly from wide-eyed to approaching Naruto smiling nonchalantly. '_This guy ..._' He swallowed a bile in his throat with sweat pouring down his forehead. _'I've never seen that.'_

Sanji's cigarette evaporated after the onslaught of the attack, and he bent his eyes back in fear as he stared at the other blond. _'W-wha ... Who is this guy?'_

Usopp sat motionless, his eyes wide and frightened, refusing to believe what had just happened, while he also denied that there was currently a 'wet mark' on his overalls.

Nami, still flushed, stared wide-eyed and open-mouthed in fear watching the destruction caused by a simple sword swing, along with the whole crowd of **_Cocoyasi Village_**, who mimicked and emitted exactly the same expression and feeling as Nami. Fear.

"**SUGOI, NARUTO!**" Luffy exclaimed, his eyes bright.

_Apparently_ not all. Because? Luffy was already running toward Naruto. Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Nami and all the villagers just watched rooted, incapable and fearful as their captain and his savior rushed towards the blond man and vainly tried to warn him about the threat ... Only to fall on ears deaf and all of them open-mouthed _(again)_ with what followed.

"Yoi ... Luffy!" - Yes, the blond apparently greeted Luffy amiably as if he had known him before. Everyone did not understand. _But what?_

"HI! Naruto! "- Luffy jumped stupidly smiling towards Naruto, it had been a long time since he had seen the blonde, he was a nice guy, and he clearly intended to hug him, this sight by everyone who again tried to warn him thinking of the blonde as a threat.

Naruto looked and looked at Luffy who was approaching quickly _(slowly)_ with a minimal smile and nostalgic expression, _he really looks a lot like my little brother. 'Always smiling, huh ...'_

He raised his hand toward the approaching Luffy, and positioned two fingers _(the middle and index finger)_ pointing at the oncoming boy's forehead, and effectively stopping him in his tracks.

"_Yoi_, Luffy." Naruto started with a dark voice looking at Luffy with his blue eyes without emotion and it seemed that he did not have the best intentions in the heart. "Apparently you got a good fight. And it went all right, apparently. "He finished smiling, minimally observing the persistent blood and dust on his body and straw hat.

Luffy looked at Naruto and nodded. - "Yes. He hurt my navigator, so I hit him. "Luffy said sitting on the floor and scratching his nose.

And the sweat of all fell, ending the atmosphere of tension and worry, watching Luffy so carefree after defeating one of the strongest pirates in the **_East Blue_** as if it was something normal was a difficult pill to swallow.

Naruto simply scratched his head. - "So you did well." - Said looking at the destruction of Arlong Park. - _'Heh ...'_

Here came the shocking news.

"NARUTO, I WANT YOU TO BE MY FELLOW!" Luffy shouted from his pose on the ground looking defiantly and determinedly at Naruto.

The crew looked at Luffy as if he were crazy. _Did not he see what this guy did?_

"Gah ..." - Naruto grumbled already walking towards another place.

"And then ...?" - Luffy hopeful remained firm in his decision, he wanted Naruto on his team, he was very strong.

Naruto nodded quietly and walked silently.

"Shishishishishi" Luffy laughed scratching the tip of his nose.

Nami and Usopp stared in shock, while Zoro and Sanji had surprised, gaping expressions on their faces for the ease with which Luffy made the new member join the crew.

**_"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ?!"_**

**_"LUFFY ?!"_**

"Shishishishishi"

* * *

_Some time later - _**Vila Cocoyasi**

_With Naruto and the Pirates of Straw Hats_

"Ne, Naruto, what was that attack? I've never seen you do that. Is it some kind of Super Power? "- Luffy fired questions with star-bright eyes thinking that Naruto was magical. _'He may be the ship's magician!'_ Luffy drooled, thought of the flesh that the blond could create with _'magic'._

Naruto opened an eye toward Luffy and shook his head as he watched him with a smile_, 'Kids, they're always the same.'_ He thought, and then decided to have some fun with Luffy and his crew, which he noticed being aware of conversation. "Well, if you really want to know, I really have not mastered that technique yet. He finished, and watched with a smirk at the reaction of the pirates.

"W-WHAT?" Shouted an altered and scandalous Nami.

"Do you want me to say that 'that' was not the technique at his best?" - shouted a Zoro pointing rudely at Naruto remembering the feeling of the blond's fire technique and _clearly was not normal_, in which Naruto simply nodded positively with closed eyes .

Sanji and Usopp were stunned when Usopp fell on the floor repeating 'Let's die' 'we died' 'we're dead' '.

Sanji then kicked him sideways in it by swallowing his cigarette, "Hi, Usopp, raise your fearful."

From nowhere Usopp stood up in a pose of 'hero': "Who are you calling fearful?" - Said with sweat running down his face, a smile and trembling legs. "I am Captain Usopp, and I have 100 million subordinates!"

Naruto shook his head slightly amused by the antics of this crew.

"**SUGEEEE!**" And there was Luffy.

* * *

**Final notes! Chapter 2.**

No, _**my Naruto**_ did not eat _Mera Mera no Mi_.

No, _**my Naruto**_ has no _Chakra_.

Yes, _**my Naruto**_ is an aspiring swordsman, and later, infamous.

And as many of you (probably) realized, the idea of implanting "_**Shunka Shūtō**_" arose because of the mechanics that resemble the disparity of the technique obtained by Luffy, named "_**Gomu Gomu in Red Hawk**_" in **3D2Y**.

* * *

**Next Chapter 3: The Book and the Fruit **


	3. The Book and the Fruit

**Naruto, the Yonkou**

* * *

Legal notice: I do not own Naruto or One Piece.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Book and the Fruit**

* * *

_Currently, at a Navy Base_

_With Nezumi_

"This is like the heart of **_East Blue_**. The first is Monkey D. Luffy, he and four dogs are attacking the government! They destroyed Arlong Park and defeated the terrible Arlong and their **Gyojin**_ (Fishmen)!_ They are a threat! And the other is a blond man with three marks on his cheek like a fox. "A scorched and wounded nezumi said breathlessly as he remembered the face of that 'damn blond' clenching his teeth." No, I do not know his name! "He yelled weakly with anger at the Den Den Mushi. "What the hell is this best picture for Luffy?" He asked one of his men.

"That's the only one we have," his man replied.

"Damn it! What to do? "He said looking at the photo of Luffy. Now the man turned blond with his hand on the fist of his sword in a carefree pose looking to the right. Nezumi trembled remembering, even in pieces of memories, he **_felt the taste_**. _That man was not a man, he was a demon and it was not a joke_. "I want you to issue a very high reward for that damn blond. He knocked down 5 navy ships!

"Understood, once I check a picture for the **HQ**." - Said the Sailor on the other line.

"Well, remember that now they are dead or living pirates. _That blond can be killed!_ "- Nezumi said with a maddened smile whispering the last part maliciously:" Shout. He then spat blood. "**Damn you, BLONDIE!**"

* * *

**_Vila Cocoyasi_**

All the villagers were partying in the streets, Naruto without his shirt, deciding to stay only with the orange band holding the sword, his pants brown and shirtless because the place was crowded and therefore very hot. He was with Nojiko, she is Nami's adopted sister. The two are unrelated, but were created together by Bellemere, your foster mother. She has purple-blue hair, and uses lipstick on pink lips. Her right arm is covered by tattoos, which she has to keep Nami from feeling ashamed of the _Arlong Pirates_ logo tattoo. At the moment wearing a green vest, blue pants and purple sandals sat with Naruto drinking and watching the people.

Naruto finished his drink and looked at Nojiko. To know after walking through Vila, one thing led to another and we are currently sitting together. He asked Nojiko sympathetically, he had to admit, she was beautiful.

Nojiko looked at him. - It's deleted with a smile: "It's great to live to see the day Arlong is gone."

Naruto caressed her arm on his shoulder and pulled him into a tight hug. "Well, drink and party your ass!" Naruto shouted, raising his goblet up. Nojiko smiled and lifted a glass as well, one blushing with a proximity of the incredibly tall man's body to the side.

"NOJIKO!" Naruto and Nojiko looked left and up, showing the baby, an orange shirt, plaid shorts and a hat.

Nojiko just smiled at the boy who was approaching on his short legs.

"Did you hear me?" The boy asked, panting a little. "Arlong Park is gone." Nojiko laughed.

"She knows, is not that great?" She asked, "I'm sure you'd like to meet the person responsible for it."

"YES YES YES!" The boy jumped excitedly.

Nojiko, pointing to Naruto, stand alone looking up and down, while relaxing with the drink. - "Well, the pervert here ..." - Naruto just looked to her, she stuck her tongue out at Naruto, who rolled her eyes and continued the constant caressing practices around her waist. "He was one of those who helped," she said, trying not to try to get away from Naruto. _She would not admit she was enjoying the bastard's hands on her waist._

The boy looked at Naruto wide-eyed, too blind or too innocent to notice the act being practiced in front of him, he just had the wide-eyed surprise pointed at Naruto. "Really?" The boy asked.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, dismissing the glass. "Well, I was one of those who helped, if you want the one who defeated Arlong, then go after Luffy." - Naruto said: "He's the one wearing the red vest and straw hat right there." - Naruto said pointing in front of him.

The boy looked where Naruto was pointing and saw Luffy eating a lot of food with his bandaged right arm. "Are you sure it's him?" The boy asked, watching Luffy swallow a plate.

Naruto thought for a moment, and replied, "Appearances are deceiving," he said. _Nojiko looked at it_. Naruto noticed and simply shook his head, saying it was a matter for another time.

_With Sanji, Usopp and Zoro_

"AAAHHH!" Sanji and Usopp heard in the doctor's office, "He's still at it." Usopp said from the table where they were sitting.

Sanji swallowed his cigarette saying, "Well ... You saw how Zoro took care of your fight." He said looking across the street.

"Yes, anyone else would have died." Usopp said shuddering remembering the cut that Zoro received from the **_Sekai Saikyō no the Kenshi_**_ (World's Best Swordsman)_.

Sanji just ... He nodded and continued to stare across the street for a few minutes, wondering how to start the other topic he would like to address. Then, taking a long slow gulp, he turned and looked at Usopp with an extremely serous look, which Usopp noticed and was confused.

"Usopp, what do you think of _him_?" - Sanji said in a low voice pointing to the position of Naruto and Nojiko talking and smiling with a boy accompanying them, and he also noticed the blond's proximity to his Nojiko-_swan_, but he preferred Keep your mouth shut.

"From whom?" Usopp then saw where Sanji's finger was pointing and needed to hold a shaky breath. He stiffened instantly and stood erect, looking silently at Naruto. Trying to form words. "I do not know, Sanji," Usopp replied shakily, still remembering the blonde's attack.

Sanji remained calm. And then he just sighed. "Look, I know Luffy trusts him, but I still barely talked to the guy." He thought again, before taking a final drink. - "I'll take a chance and see how things will be, he seems to be a good person."

Usopp just kept quiet.

_At the doctor's office_

Johnny and Yosaku were asleep in bed while the doctor worked on Zoro.

"AHH!"

The doctor looked at Zoro. "You idiot, do you think this would heal on its own?" He said sewing Zoro's wound. "Seriously, I thought the pirates should be smarter than that, do not you have a doctor?" He finished holding Zoro.

"A doctor? Good idea. "- They heard a voice say.

Zoro looked at the window above his bed. "Luffy?" He asked to see Luffy hanging from the window eating a piece of meat.

"It's a good idea, but we need a musician first, do not we, Zoro?" Luffy said taking another piece of his flesh.

"Why?" - Zoro asked a little sore.

"Because pirates love to sing," Luffy said clearly.

Zoro sighed. "Okay, you're right, but why a musician first?" He asked.

Luffy looked at him and blinked twice confused. "We already have a magician on the team, Zoro, now it's time for the musician!" Luffy said / shouted excitedly and Zoro widened his eyes forgetting that specific information.

Zoro then asked, fearing the answer, even knowing already. - "Who?"

"Naruto," Luffy said simply by chewing the flesh.

Zoro looked up.

"Hey, _ossan_?" Luffy asked, changing the subject, "Do you know where Nami is, have not I seen her all day?"

The doctor looked away thoughtfully, "Well ..." he said. "If Nami is not here in the village, then there's just another place I know she'll be," he told Luffy.

* * *

_Bellemere's tomb - **Nami**_

Nami sat cross-legged, smiling in front of Bellemere's grave, Genzo standing behind her back.

"Nami, what are you doing here?" Genzo turned around and saw Naruto and Nojiko coming up. "Your friends are looking for you everywhere," she said as she paused beside Genzo, who looked at Naruto shuddering slightly.

That Naruto noticed, he disengaged himself from Nojiko and nodded respectfully as he reached out and extended his arm to Genzo, who was quickly returned: "_Yoi ..._ Sheriff-san. I promise not to do any harm to you, your family or the village as a whole. "Naruto said.

Genzo just kept looking silently, trying to judge Naruto. "And of course ..." Naruto was closing his eyes as he continued to speak, ending with a fox grin. - "Uzumaki D. Naruto never breaks his promises. Believe!"

Genzo sighed, "Okay." Genzo then took a dark feature on his face. "But if you do something for my girls," he said pointing at Nami and Nojiko. "I'll kill you myself!" He knew he would not have a chance, but if he let the man do anything with his girls, he would be doomed.

Naruto nodded positively at the man's super protective attitude by scratching the back of his head with a sweat on his face ..

"_Yare ..._ Sheriff-san, you're an honorable man, I understand." - Naruto said, and then looking at the position of the two girls. "And I promise not to do anything they do not want."

Genzo flattened his face with both hands exasperated. "Young people ..." he murmured.

Nojiko and Nami just stood there watching the exchange with a warm smile and permanent blush on their faces.

"What are you doing here?" Genzo asked Naruto, deciding to return the conversation to its natural fit.

Naruto shrugged. "Nojiko asked me to help find Nami." He said before smiling, "But I think it's because she did not want an incredible sexy man like me out of his sight." He said wrapping an arm around her. from Nojiko's shoulder.

Nojiko blushed.

Nami just turned her head and kept a close eye on this wrapping with narrow eyes, and tried to return to her posture wanting to go completely unnoticed, but Genzo noticed, and decided to sit still with a shrug.

_'Uh ... They're grown up already.'_

"Nojiko, Genzo?" - Nami asked turning her head to look at them: "Do you think Bellemere would let me become a pirate?" - Genzo and Nojiko won a surprised look.

Genzo then spoke stumbling a little at the words: "Um ... A pirate would not let her daughter go around like some treacherous pirate ..."

Nojiko interrupted him. "Of course she would, but ... If she said no, would you listen to her?" - Nojiko asked with a smile.

Nami turned and stuck her tongue out. Nojiko giggled. Genzo sighed and began to laugh. Naruto just looked with a soft smile on his face. _'If only she knew how things were out there ...'_

Nojiko turned to him. "Genzo?" She asked.

"You know, Nami, you've made up your mind," he said, turning to face Nojiko. go away. "Live your lives, that's what Bellemere would say."

_During the night_

The villagers were still celebrating, Nojiko and Naruto were dancing together and Zoro now wearing a white shirt with three buttons on the top, all unbuttoned, was drinking sake.

"Man, I'm full." - Zoro looked up and saw Sanji approaching with his hands in his pocket and sat down in front of him. - "IS someone good to cook for me for a change. "- He said. He looked at Zoro. "How's the cut, Zoro?" Sanji asked.

"Resting and eating well, I will soon be whole." - Zoro replied taking a sip of his drink. Then he looked at the crowd still celebrating. "Really, this stupid party does not end? It's been three days, "he said and Sanji picked up a cigarette.

"Is not that good?" Sanji asked, lighting his cigarette. - "When you are happy, there is more to celebrate."

Suddenly, Luffy appeared with his mouth full of flesh and held another pile in both hands.

"Hey, Sanji, that melon you were eating before, had something together?" He asked.

"And that whole flesh in your hand?" Zoro exasperated asked with a sweat trickling down his face looking at Luffy.

"He did. It was a melon with ham, of course it had ham in it. "- Sanji said taking a drink on the cigarette.

"Melon with ham ?!" Luffy exclaimed. - "Looks delicious! Where is it ?! "- he asked as he started going nowhere.

"I do not know." Sanji shrugged, looking up and holding the cigarette in his fingers. "There's a party on the whole island. Someone must have brought it. "

"He already was." Zoro said quietly taking a sip of his drink.

Looking unnerved by Luffy's sudden dismissal, Sanji simply wiped the cigarette out of his pot then: "He's been eating like this for the whole three days. It's good that he's rubber. "He said with a smile. "Well, I'm satisfied. So now it's time to get the womanizer! "- Sanji started running towards a group of women with hearts above their heads. "Yoo-hoo ladies!"

Zoro got a tic marker on his head. He tried to take another sip, but realized that the cup was empty and went to sleep.

Usopp now standing on a pile of stacked tables and chairs was shouting with a megaphone: "I defeated the invincible **Gyojin** _(Fishmen)_! The hero who bravely fights for love! Captain Usopp! Let's sing the deeds of brave Usopp! "He exclaimed. - _"Who was? Who was? Who was? Who defeated the fearsome **Gyojin** ?! "_\- And began to sing with some of the crowd cheering for him.

Naruto and Nojiko looked up with a bead of sweat. "That's boring," Nojiko said.

Naruto laughed, "I understand you." He said taking a sip of his drink. Then extending his hand, he kissed the corner of Nojiko's lip.

"What was that?" She asked stammering blushing like crazy.

"That was because you agreed to spend time with me." Naruto said with a smile to Nojiko smoothing his face. Then taking one last big sip of the drink, he threw it to the side and started to walk out.

Nojiko noticed and turned her head in confusion. "What is it, Naruto?"

Naruto turned his head, paused for a moment and said, "_Yare ..._ I'll check Nami." - Said with a smile.

Nojiko thought it strange, but he nodded with a strange feeling in his chest: _'What is this? I just met him today! Bad Nojiko. "She thought sighing, watching as Naruto moved further and further until he was only one point in the distance._

"NO..."

"NOJIK ..."

"NOJIKO!" Shouted a boy sitting next to Nojiko rocking her from side to side with a worried feature. - "Are you alright?"

Nojiko trying to regain her senses fixed the boy with a look and nodded positively. "Yes, Chabo, I'm fine," she said, trying to disguise herself with a small smile.

_Outside the medical office_

Naruto arrived and slipped his hands into the pockets of his pants, leaning against the window, preferring not to enter the moment to get a better view and hearing of what was happening inside the office.

_"Can you remove it?"_ He heard what sounded like Nami's muffled voice, and looking at her, saw that it was covered with a towel in the back, and the doctor wiped his left shoulder, where Naruto remembers that previously she had bandaged that place and paid more attention to the conversation.

_'What does this girl have that catches my eye so easily? It can not be just your orange hair ... '_

_'Would it be, because she's just like me?' Naruto thought as he clenched his fists._

_Doctor's Office - **Nami**_

"I wish I could say," You can leave it to me! "Dr. Nako said, stirring some liquids to pass Nami's injured shoulder. - "But you can not remove everything and there will be some scars. And that's the problem with tattoos. "He said in a circular motion to disinfect the wound.

"I was an idiot," Nami said dispassionately. "I knew I could not get her out." Dr. Nako just listened quietly.

"Hey doctor ..." - Nami said suddenly raising a paper.

_Outside the medical office_

"_Hey doctor ..._" Naruto returned to watch and saw Nami take a role towards the doctor, and watched carefully.

_Doctor's Office - **Nami**_

"There's a tattoo I'd like to wear. It's here. "Dr. Nako watched with awakened interest.

_Bellemere's Grave - **Genzo and Luffy**_

"Hey, Bellemere," Genzo said pouring liquor over the marker at Bellemere's grave. "Your daughters have become incredible women. Just like you did. Let's do our best and live to the fullest. "He said with a hand in his pocket and a smile. "We've been through so many difficulties ... So I guess I'll laugh until I can not take it anymore." He finished looking at the moon.

"Melon with ham!" Genzo was startled. He looked back and saw Luffy's mouth full of flesh looking around. "There's nothing to eat here. What a disgrace ... "Luffy said looking sideways and turning to leave. Genzo watched with a bead of sweat. - "I will come back."

"Wait, boy!" Genzo shouted at Luffy, who froze.

Luffy turned his head and looked at him: "A tomb? Has anyone died? "He asked with his mouth full.

"Yes, a long time ago," Genzo replied.

Luffy assumed a serious posture, still with his mouth full and eyes closed: "Okay, okay. Then lie down in a paunch. "Genzo fell to the floor in exasperation. "Do not ... Rest in ... Do not ... Rest ... Rest ... / Rest in peace." Genzo said already troubled by the boy's ignorance.

Genzo looked at the sea. "Listen, boy. I know Nami is going with you, and you will be a pirate. It is a dangerous journey, but there is nothing that can be done. All right ... "He said with his hands in his pockets," But if any of you do anything to hurt her ... I'll hunt him down and kill him, "he said seriously.

"Let's not hurt her," Luffy said clearly.

Genzo turned and gave Luffy a hard look: "Are you sure ?!" he shouted.

"Of course I'm sure," Luffy replied confusedly.

_Village_

All the villagers were asleep on the floor and Usopp was still singing with a confused look in his eyes. - "Now the song # 368 from Ode to Captain Usopp! The coolest guy in this world? It's the captain ... Usopp ... "He fell asleep.

Zoro was still sleeping in his place Johnny and Yosaku are sleeping with bottles around them, and Sanji was sleeping with women around him.

* * *

_Nami_

Back at her house, Nami just pulled the bag full of money she collected into the kitchen. She wiped the sweat from her brow and slipped a note in her purse. She looked around and saw a photo of her, Nojiko and Bellemere on the bedside table. She smiled remembering all the good times she had. Then he put the photo on the floor, opened the drawer and took out an old map that she rolled up and saw Bellemere sitting at the table smiling. "Well, we did, Bellemere." Nami said, "It took only eight years, but we're finally free." She continued with a smile. "Just as you told us when we were kids 'to be brave and smile, and nothing can stop you,' I'll finally sail around the world." She glanced at Bellemere. "But do not worry, I'll be fine. They are good people, and they are very strong. This time I'll draw my own maps! She exclaimed with determination. "I want to see the world with my companions." Holding the map in his hand with a smile, "This is my dream." He finished with a smile.

_"Yoi ..."_

"So ..." - Nami would continue talking, but jumped scared to realize that she was not alone. "Who's there ?!" she shouted, swinging the map in any direction.

Naruto who followed her from the moment she left the medical office, reached behind her and held her arms tightly, Nami shuddered as she felt someone behind her.

"Hey Nami, it's me, Naruto." Naruto said dropping Nami and turning her around so she could see it was him.

"Naruto, what are you doing here ?!" She half-asked and shouted, pointing to Naruto who was currently standing in a relaxed position, whistling to the side, still shirtless, that Nami noticed and blushed even more.

Naruto simply looked at her silently, then came over and pulled out a chair and pointed to a chair in front of him: "You know, I'm now part of Luffy's crew, which means we're partners now." said putting his right hand on his right cheek and looking out disinterestedly. "Then you need not fear me. I will not do you any harm. "Naruto finished at last looking deep into Nami's clear brown eyes that both drew his attention to his first 'encounter'.

"Can you sit down?" He said to Nami, still pointing toward the chair in front of him. Nami looked at him and nodded positively sitting up and crossing her arms making her breasts more pronounced, and unknowingly catching Naruto's attention, who looked more intensely.

"You know ..." - Naruto started getting up, tired of the games and already half taken by the liquor. "If I knew you better, I'd say that you're trying to excite me in this way." He reached out and grabbed Nami from behind, who tried to get up in a hurry, seeing that Naruto intended to approach her, but he did not. got. And she had to hold a sigh as Naruto splashed a tender kiss on the back of her neck.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She tried to break free, but she realized she was losing her strength and was gradually giving in to her deepest desires. _Bloody blue-eyed blond._

"What do you want with me?" Nami asked, trying to pull herself out of Naruto's strong arms, which began to lightly kiss the back of her neck and neck, she was no longer able to fight, and hoped he would not see how she was getting aroused.

"Hmm ..." Naruto whispered in his ear in a hoarse voice, and she pressed her legs together. - "I think I'm starting to get addicted to you ..." - Naruto said biting the earlobe of Nami that he could not contain and released a small groan.

"Damn," she stammered weakly. Naruto then removed all of his clothes, showing his sculptural and physical body to Nami, who licked his lips unconsciously and Naruto started tearing all of Nami's clothes watching as the pink beaks of his chest were hardened and like a faint tuft of orange hair covered his intimacy, giving a seductive air. Naruto looked, she really had the body of a goddess.

Naruto chuckled slightly turning her to face him in his arms, and crushed her breasts against his chest with a possessive hug, then held her by the thighs lifting her on her lap and going towards the bed that was nearby. Incredibly, Nami did not complain and just moved her legs more firmly around Naruto's waist, which caressed her butt giving a firm grip on Nami's restrained groan.

"_You want this, do not you, Nami?_" Naruto whispered in his ear, Nami could not stand that torture anymore and nodded tentatively with his head on his shoulder.

Naruto tugged on his head, and saw that although he was aroused, his gaze contained a bit of doubt, so he decided to calm his thoughts: "If you want to stop, just tell me. I do not want to hurt you, but I need you. And I need you now, Nami. "Naruto said slapping his ass and giving a hot kiss to Nami, who did not refuse and closed his lips with the blonde in a fervent and needy kiss placing his two arms behind the head of the same, demonstrating the desires that both possessed each other at that moment.

They kissed all the way until Naruto pulled his head back and a thin line of saliva interlinked their lips, Nami's eyes were glazed. She had never kissed someone like that. Naruto watched and pecked his lips lightly on the bed and backed away until he was leaning against the head of the bed leaving Nami on top.

Nami stopped Naruto: "N-Naruto, I'm still a virgin. So be careful ... "

Naruto stared at his eyes and nodded, "I promise to try to ease your pain, but if you're not holding up, just ask me to stop, Nami." Naruto said stroking Nami's cheek. "I do not want to end up hurting you."

**Attention: Lemon.**

Nami pecked her lips and waved back releasing a sigh she did not know she had. Unwrapping her god arms, she slowly stood up until she was squatting on Naruto. His incredibly huge cock was stroking her inner thigh and the feeling was giving her a head. She worked to relax her abdominal muscles as she lowered herself as he lined up his one-eyed beast with the beautiful pink folds of her pussy with a tuft of orange hair on top to give it that charm.

The penis tried to push, but her little pussy and virgin was refusing her entrance. She closed her eyes, widening her posture as she spread her buttocks as wide as she could. A shrill sound echoed through the room as the bastard struggled through the gates of his pussy. She stood there with tears in her eyes. For the next two minutes, she continued rubbing her hips until finally catching the mushroom head through her pussy. She screamed, arching her back as the pain burned in her mind, body and soul. Her legs sagged and she collapsed over him, forcing his monster penis even deeper inside her. His handsome asshole tightened with the enormous force brought from his vaginal walls by the intrusion.

"U-urggghhhh." Nami whined, her eyes closing with tears streaming down her face. "You're dividing me in two, Narutoo!" She shouted.

Only four inches from him were inside her, but due to his circumference, he was stretching her so big. She personally felt as if she were being crucified on his monster penis.

After what seemed centuries, the pain began to subside, only to be replaced by a dull ache in her stomach that traveled to her throat. She was in pain, of course; but at least she was not hurting herself physically. Gathering forces to open his brown orbs, the first thing he saw was Naruto looking at her with concern.

"It's heart breaking to see you in such pain, Nami." Naruto said as he wiped her tears. "Why do not we stop here and continue this later?"

"No ..." - Nami answered desperately. "I want to continue now!"

His resolution was unbreakable. She would not give up here when her sister might have ... _No, do not even think about it, Nami_. Anyway, she would not lose to anyone, she was not a fool and she already noticed that Naruto certainly had practice, and seeing how he treated her, maybe even in some relationship. But she did not want to think about it, not now.

Naruto bit his lip, but nodded as he realized there was no way to talk to her now. It was not exactly a walk in the park for him either. _Damn, even Makino was not that tight the first time_. Nami's vaginal walls were cracking around her length and causing her much discomfort. Makino and Nami were lucky that he started liking both. _Love in Makino's case_. If they had been the prostitutes he used to fuck to relieve loneliness, he would have pushed every inch of his pussies at once and let them deal with the consequence.

A whimper from Nami drew another inch from Naruto's huge shaft. She began to blink, her eyes flickering, her head spinning with mild pain and growing pleasure. She arched her back as she looked down briefly. There was a visible hill where the head of his cock was inside her vagina.

So much time has passed since he began to penetrate her, that she thought she had most of her length inside her. The pain still lingered, but now her body was writhing in ecstasy. Wanting to make an estimate of how much of his penis was still out of her, she slid her hand between the bodies.

Her eyes widened in fear.

She was only halfway there.

"_K-Kami ..._" - whispered Nami in a low voice. "Will you really be able to fit all this into me, Naruto? I already feel so full! "

Naruto gritted his teeth just how hard Nami's cunt was squeezing him. "You can fit everything in, Nami. The worst has gone. Simply loosen your hips and push down. I'll take care of the rest.

Nami nodded hesitantly as she ignored the alarms in her mind. It took her a moment to gather her strength so she could prepare. Staring into Naruto's deep blue eyes, she slammed down, taking him an extra four inches into his extremely tight fragment.

The room shook with a ridiculously loud scream as the pain rose from Nami's vagina through her uterus, into her stomach, through her throat. Her eyes widened with tears forcing her beautiful face. A wave of feminine juices poured from the depths of her pussy as she enjoyed it unexpectedly.

Naruto moaned as Nami collapsed on his cock. The discomfort in which he was before was overwhelmed by the sensation of his hot juices. As she continued squirting, he was treating her with a healing technique he learned in one of his travels and preventing her from suffocating from the pain she was in. It took a minute, but she finally stopped shaking. Sometimes he wished he did not have a terribly huge penis.

"All the way ..." - implored Nami. "Push all the way!"

Blue cerulean balls twinkled in concern, but Naruto knew that Nami was a determined girl, and for that reason she would not stop until she had every inch of him inside her. He took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around her waist. Now that she had devoured most of its length, it was floating a few inches from her lap. Then he hit her by the side of the body and the head of his monstrous cock struck violently at the door of the cervix.

"KAAAAAAAAAAMI-SAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAA!" - shouted Nami at the top of his lungs until his teeth began to beat and his legs began to spasm. What was once brown balls became as white as snow as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. His fingers went pale, his fingers began to writhe, which would have given her the impression that she was afraid.

Thanks to the healing and healing techniques that Naruto learned two years ago on an island he had accidentally encountered, she was not feeling any pain. However, all the nerve endings in his body began to tingle when wave after wave of fluids gushed like a tsunami. Tears once again rolled down her cheeks, but those tears were the result of her being lifted from the earth. Trembling unbelievably ran her legs, hitting all the way up her spine when she was struck by a shock of pleasure. In her almost paralyzed state, she had no idea she was squirting a second time.

She swayed and shook until she could no longer move.

Nami had just had a temporary fainting with the enormous power of her massive orgasm.

Naruto smiled affectionately at Nami unconscious and planted a few kisses all over her face. He was so proud of her for persevering through the pain and taking every inch of his cock inside her being virgin and inexperienced. _What woman is that?_

Huge breasts jumped up and down as she awoke with a thundering sigh, but was quick to let her breath catch up. Opening her fluttering eyes, she smiled triumphantly weakly at her new companion and possible something else. "I did it, Naruto!"

"_You sure did, Nami-chan_," Naruto whispered as he stroked a Nami's hair stained with the nickname she had just received so spontaneously. She laughed, a melodious sound, they just met and were already in a bed, literally connected to each other. Naruto just kept stroking his head, which Nami snuggled even more. She thought, and came to the conclusion that she would not mind repeating the dose again.

"Now all you have to do is adjust to my size. Just relax for now and wrap your legs around my waist. So, I want you to swing your hips when I tell you. OK?"

Nami nodded as she placed her hands on Naruto's shoulders and let her big, juicy breasts curl up against his face. Long slender legs wrapped around his back while she placed herself on his lap. The beast of an eye inside her was throbbing and she could feel it arguing with her belly.

His hands were full of Nami's beautiful ass, which, though medium, fit perfectly into his hands, he was being suffocated by her huge breasts, and his cock was all inside her. The scent of his hair and the sound of his sweet sighs as he slid his lips to her pink nipples with some of the oranges enveloped in the halo, caused the swollen protuberances. It was all so awesome that Naruto felt like he was in heaven. Taking one hand up, he took one of her breasts and began to pinch her nipple while he sucked on the other. Just once he had her fill with her tits, he bent and crushed his lips against hers, drawing her into a deep, sensual kiss.

In the beginning, it was a contest to see who could challenge the other. His tongue flickered between his lips, but he answered by running his tongue along her. She tried sneaking her tongue into his mouth. However, he had his knock, catching his tongue gently between his teeth and sucking her. Due to his experience, he achieved an easy victory over her. All she could do was moan erotically as he stuck his tongue down her throat.

"Rock your hips, Nami-chan."

Despite being enthusiastic about the pleasure, the now navigator of the _Straw Hat Pirates_ was able to hear Naruto loud and clear. Nodding gently, she kept her lips wrinkled against his and tightened her breasts firmly against his chest. She continued to wrap her arms around his neck. From there, she worked her hips back and forth. She started to see two of everything, while her cervical ring pulsed around her shaft.

Initially, the move was strange, but Nami gradually got a handle on the pace. Using her strong vaginal muscles, she began to beat and grind. It was here that she really understood the beauty of this position as their bodies swayed in unison like a slow and complex dance. Her eyes watered from the amount of inexplicable feeling she could feel transferring from his mouth to hers as he wrapped her in a soft kiss.

His legs began to cramp, but it was a good kind of cramp. The painful stretching and expansion of her vaginal walls were happily finished and finished. She sighed happily as he moved away from her lips, just to cling to her tits. A small chuckle escaped to see how eagerly she was sucking on her nipples like a baby, she tenderly kissed the top of her head as she rocked back and forth, milking the huge shaft that was responsible for turning that woman into a real woman

This was not sex.

And both Nami and Naruto tried to refuse to realize, futilely, that this was love at its best.

A small thread of saliva hung between his lips for only an instant, only to break and sneeze against the lips of the orange. Neither of them needed to inform each other of their impending climax. This position was so incredibly romantic that it connected them on a spiritual level. During what seemed like ages, they continued to float together in their orgasmic cloud of a fruit, hitherto a case of desire. Now ... Well, the views have changed.

Then, Nami came with a vengeance, but this time his release was received by Naruto himself. Thick strands of joy exploded inside her, and with such intensity and intensity she let out a deafening scream. His eyes flashed as his mind went blank. All she could see was white as Naruto continued to fill her with so much hot semen that she felt like she was falling with a fever.

The blonde slowly slid his cock through the soft lining of the navigator's gripping cunt. Thick bubbles of their combined fluids came out of her, soiling the sheets beneath them. Looking into the blond's eyes, the orange could not see lust-just something indescribable, something she could not explain.

"I never imagined ... that I could feel something like that ... I can not even find the right word to describe it." Nami sniffed as she stroked Naruto's face so lovingly that his touch melted.

Naruto simply looked with compassion and caressed her waist tenderly, "I know, Nami, I know," he said in a low tone. "I'm pretty sure we'll have more than enough time to explore that feeling," Naruto replied in a confident voice.

A small nod was delivered by the orange when she shared an affectionate kiss with the man in front of her.

Separating Nami's outer lips, Naruto guided his cock into its socket by several wet strokes and then into the opening of his pussy. His fingers slid into her juices as he prepared her for another deep penetration.

Soft noises filled the room since his cock was still slippery with his juices, and his vaginal walls were still sticky and oiled. The groan she let go now began to spread in a sob of lascivious satisfaction. With a few strokes, the soft tissue of her vagina took him back inside.

Nami started to rise, her head now tilted down so she could look down between the bodies to observe the separation as she lifted Naruto's torso. She found herself rising and parting her monstrous cock, but a strand of juice from her cunt was bound as a web to his cock. She could feel his shaft sliding solidly inside her until only the huge mushroom head was left trapped inside her. Then she lowered her torso to him again.

"Your cunt looks so fucking good, Nami," Naruto murmured as he massaged his navigator's buttocks as he pushed the final two inches of his cock into her.

"You ... Son of a bitch," Nami whispered in cool language with glittering eyes, head spinning from so much stretch.

Was she in love with this position? Fuck, yes! This was such an intimate position that she was repeatedly being pushed to the limit.

Without warning, the navigator began to pound herself up and down Naruto's monstrous penis. Her hot pussy had strong power over him and she could feel him pulsing deep inside her. His arms loosened from her neck and she reached the back and gripped the headboard of the bed, using it to leverage to push more fiercely on his dick penis.

_'Sorry, Bellemere. But he's so ... '_

"Fuck, fuck, FUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKKK!" Screamed Nami. - "SO DEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP!"

Naruto's eyes widened as Nami mounted him so hard that the bed jumped beneath them. The creaking of the mattress springs joined the musical melody of his grunts and groans. Her arms were once again constricting his neck in a firm grip, his fingers pulling at her hair, her breasts rubbing against him in a frenzy. Beautiful orange hair shaded his face, preventing him from seeing his features writhing in extreme pleasure. There was an urgency in his movement and he did not have to spend much time imagining what was going through his mind.

"You want to be fucked now, eh Nami-chan?" - Naruto growled as he made a powerful, powerful push that caused a sudden stop in Nami's movement, so powerful that it reduced her to a whining mess. Using this time wisely, he placed a firm grip around his waist and slid down until he was lying on his back first with her on his lap. Now they were in the cowgirl position.

"So here we go!"

_Some time later_

"**CUUUUMMMMMMMMINNNNGGGGGGGGGG!**" Nami shouted with all her strength, her mind dominated by immeasurable pleasure. Her vision darkened for a few seconds, but she struggled to remain lucid about having a few words to say to the blond man.

"If I somehow fall in love with you, do not let me go. Got it? "Nami said weakly, but fiercely exhaling a little from her feminine orange-toned aura.

Successfully frightening Naruto, he was not afraid of many things, but woman ... Woman was different: "O-Okay, Nami-chan. I'll make sure of that. "- Naruto replied stammering confidently and trying to hide the dread hugging her gently and resting a kiss on the back of his neck.

"Well ... Sleep well, Naruto-kun." - Nami said with a sweet smile falling asleep long after.

Naruto's heart throbbed loudly just listening to her call his name like that.

_'Nami ... Heh ...'_

Naruto then stayed awake thinking of some things stroking his orange hair and inhaling its addictive scent until he fell asleep next to her. Now the only sound in the room was their heartbeat.

_'Orange has always been my favorite color and fruit ...'_

This was the last thought of a Naruto almost exhausted before falling asleep.

_Some time later, before sunrise_

A refreshed Naruto had just woken up, and tried to get up, but remembered last night and could not contain the huge smile that exploded on his face.

He then looked at his chest watching a sleeping orange head, he gently pushed her to the side and went to get up, just to step on his own clothes and almost fall, luck that he had a good balance and managed to recover.

Naruto then decided to get dressed and went to get his underwear and brown trousers, wearing soon after. He looked at a corner and watched his band with two volumes faithfully hidden, though they went unnoticed to the inattentive eyes.

He sighed and approached, picking up the band, looking into it at once and seeing two objects: a book with a dark red cover and a fruit.

"_I think the time has come_," Naruto murmured decidedly looking at the fruit with a more critical, intent eye and taking it with his right hand. It was a ball-shaped red fruit, had a mixture of dark and light tones, and had a golden-crowned stem like the crown of a pineapple. The fruit had an almost mystical appearance ... Real at best. Now he knew, this fruit was an **_Akuma no Mi_**, and although he had read the book in his hand completely, he could never find the image of that fruit, much less heard it being mentioned anywhere. _Even the **Akuma no Mi Zukan** (Encyclopedia of Akuma no Mi's) that lists the names and abilities of all **Akuma no Mi's** does not even mention an illustration and information about the fruit._

_'Unless ...' Naruto thought dubiously looking at the book in his hand. 'Is it a fake?'_

He also knew that just with a bite, he would be awarded with a special ability, depending on the type and variation of the fruit itself.

Naruto then sat down and began to think of all the knowledge he acquired by the time he decided to eat an **_Akuma no Mi_**.

"_Come on ..._" Naruto whispered to himself as Nami was still in bed.

With my mediocre experience in the capacities that an **_Akuma no Mi_** has to offer and according to what I have heard, the most basic is that all **_Akuma no Mi_** are incarnations of the sea devil. If you eat one, you will gain a special ability, but as a consequence, you will lose the ability to swim. It is also known, Naruto recalled, that only one individual can acquire the powers of a single **_Akuma no Mi_**. To date, there have been no reports of anyone possessing two abilities of two **_Akuma no Mi_**.

There are three types of **_Akuma no Mi_**, and of course, one of them is attributed to the fruit that is currently in my right hand. The types are: _Paramecia, Zoan and Logia_.

It is said that _Paramecia_ is the most common of the three types, the **_Akuma no Mi_** of this type offer its users physical abilities or superhuman characteristics. As well as some of that kind can alter body characteristics, or people, objects and surroundings around the user. Finally, there are some users who can manipulate and generate some types of substances.

_'Getting such a skill would be cool in the short term, but comparable to other types, it pales. Anyway I can not despise the capabilities that this type offers, with lots of practice and training, I could become someone worldwide known. In addition to my abilities, it would be nice to have a Paramecia type **Akuma no Mi**. '- Naruto put on a thoughtful pose._

_'I have heard that the fruit **Gura Gura no Mi** (Fruit of the Earthquake) is an Akuma no Mi of the type ...'_

_Hearing a distinct sound, Naruto cut off the thought. He turned his head and smiled at Nami who had a soft pout on his face. "She certainly has a 'heavy sleep.'" He scratched the back of his head._

_'But I still have two more types to observe, then enough of a fallacy,' he said to himself in a serious pose, though somewhat hilarious._

_Zoan_, users of **_Akuma no Mi_** of the _Zoan_ type gain the ability to transform into an animal and acquire all the characteristics associated with the said animal. The user can also transform into a hybrid human-animal form. **_Akuma no Mi_** This type can also be transferred to weapons such as firearms or swords ...

Naruto stopped here and looked toward his currently sheathed sword resting on the wall to his right. He closed his eyes and began to recite: _'My flames, the flames imbued with the sense of conquest of the great king will erase sins and the filthy existence of fools who dare touch my precious people.'_ \- He finished and opened his eyes considering. _'Maybe I ...'_ But he quickly dismissed this information by shaking his head. If he had the luck to find another **_Akuma no Mi_** _Zoan_-type, maybe it would do him good.

Returning, he recalls that there are not only _Zoan's_ based on common animals, but also on prehistoric animals such as dinosaurs and mythological creatures. It is popularly said by the educators in the subject that the ancient and mythological _Zoan's_ are rarer than the **_Akuma no Mi_** typical of _Zoan_, with the mythological said to be even rarer than _Logia_.

Naruto nodded positively to himself, this would also be a good choice, especially if he got one of the _Zoan_ subtypes.

Well, then there's _Logia_, the rarest of the three types of **_Akuma no Mi_**, the fruits of that kind offer their users the ability to transform themselves into an element or force of nature. This can effectively make them intangible by making the physical attacks harmless, or allowing them to be able to absorb the attack completely. They also gain all abilities related to this element, gaining the ability to disperse, control and reintegrate any part of their bodies while being conscious and in control of their powers. _Logia_ users can move each part of their transformed bodies while in element form.

_'Yoi ... Certainly this is a fruit that has astounding abilities compared to previous ones, excluding, of course, the Mythological Zoan.' Naruto said scratching his head. - 'It is worldwide known that the Three Admirals of the Navy own the Fruit Logia. Light, Ice and Magma. "He clenched his fist as he absorbed the information. Taking a deep breath, Naruto finalized his line of thought: 'Anyway, it would be nice to be a Logia. The mere idea of becoming intangible in the midst of common attacks and being able to restore any part of your body as conscious ... It is at least miraculous. '_

_'Surely there are ways to get around this scary ability, otherwise, people like Whitebeard, among others, would not be standing to this day.' He thought by scratching his nose. - 'What could this be...?'_

Naruto, feeling an indescribable impetus at the moment, looked at the fruit defiantly, and swallowed it in a single bite.

Just to put both hands in the throat and start trying to vomit the fruit.

_'What the fuck is that ?!'_ Naruto thought, coughing heavily trying to vomit the fruit, it was very disgusting, he knew the fruit tasted bad, but ... This shit tastes like poop? The mere idea that he could identify the 'taste' of the fruit was enough to make Naruto go into an epiphany and fall to the ground with a loud thud and not waking until a few hours later. Making Nami flicker slightly. _Yeah, she really had a 'heavy sleep'._

_Morning - The Ship of Straw Hats, **Going Merry**_

The villagers gathered around the Straw Hats ship, the **Going Merry**. A ship with a ram's head in front.

"Hey, did any of you see Naruto?" Luffy asked looking around anxiously.

"Yes, he just went to get his boat to bring his things," Zoro replied coming up the ship's ladder.

Luffy became interested: "What about all the supplies?" Luffy asked.

"Yes," Sanji replied simply.

In the background, unnoticed by all except a few villagers, Naruto was slowly approaching the ship in its full height with his hands in the pockets of his overalls whistling an unfamiliar song and a completely different dress. He wore a full-body jumpsuit with a red hood up to a little below the knees with a little stuffing (similar to the cargo pants) and with short sleeves. His jumpsuit had two pockets, where his two hands were now. He kept her unbuttoned, showing her not weakened and reasonably muscled chest. Around his waist, in contradiction to the orange band previously used, in his place now was a red belt (more like a ribbon) holding the sword with the red-colored hem and drawings of a Chinese dragon. Finally, he had his necklace containing the now royal red tomb that swayed back and forth gently as he walked. All this dress, posture and appearance gave the blonde an air and real appearance, many needed to get out of their way feeling they needed.

Finally coming close to the ship, Naruto jumped up and landed perfectly on the deck, still with his hands in his pocket, successfully catching the attention of the Straw Hats who turned their heads instantly as they were packing up provisions awaiting his arrival and Nami.

_"Yoi ..."_ Naruto said raising his right hand up in salute. That was quickly rewarded by Luffy.

"OI, NARUTO!" Luffy shouted exaggeratedly.

The others simply nodded in greeting with a bead of sweat over Luffy's reception.

Zoro then noticed that Naruto did not carry any of his 'things': "Hi, Naruto."

The blonde looked at him casually, still with his hands in the pockets of his overalls: "Ya?"

"You did not say you were going to get your things?" He asked suspiciously to the blond who was still looking in his direction.

Naruto simply sighed and shook his head. "I already got it." He pointed at his overalls disinterestedly.

However, Zoro was not dissuaded and wanted to question again, just to have a flashback.

Zoro remembered then the conversation he had with Luffy about Naruto before they left.

_Flashback - **Zoro**_

_"Hi, Luffy." Zoro called Luffy in a serious voice, and Luffy looked at him in confusion._

_"Huh?" He replied and asked Luffy by scratching his nose while eating a huge piece of meat._

_Zoro simply sighed, dropping his posture and snuggled closer. "Look, I know I can not make the decision because you're the captain of the ship. But like your right-hand man, I need to ask, why did you invite that blond guy? "_

_Luffy did not play ball and finished eating the piece of meat by pulling another huge piece of meat, then devouring it without paying attention to the world._

_Zoro noted quietly with a vein leaping across his forehead as the temperature in the room dropped in seconds._

_"**OI LU**" "Naruto stays." "WHA ?!"_

_Zoro gasped and shut his mouth looking at Luffy who lowered his hat making his eyes shadowed._

_"Zoro ..." Luffy said and Zoro watched silently shocked as a look of admiration and respect covered Luffy's black eyes. "Naruto ... He ... He believes me. He believes in my dream. "_

_End Flashback_

When Zoro went to speak, they heard a scream.

"HEY!" - They looked and saw Nojiko approaching with a large baggage, and some villagers helping her.

"Nojiko-chan!" - Sanji greeted with hearts in the eyes waving his arms uncontrollably.

Nojiko nodded absently with a small smile to Sanji, who passed out with his eyes turned to heart. Zoro just scornfully looked. "Ero-Cook."

After that, Nojiko just decided to focus his attention on the other blonde, who was now facing her as well. She opened her mouth to speak, but then she remembered why she was there and carrying so many things. She cleared her throat and decided to leave that subject to another moment, if all goes well, she'll have all the time in the world to address the matter and turn her attention to Luffy.

"I'd like to join your crew, Luffy." - Nojiko said clearly.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at that. _What she wanted?_

"Okay, why?" Luffy asked, bowing his head.

"I do not want my sister to have all the fun." She answered confidently with a smile.

Luffy, who had his head bent and scratched his nose, simply shrugged his shoulders. "Sure."

"Thank you!" She exclaimed cheerfully and searched Naruto's eyes, which was now leaning against the mast of the ship looking at her. She smiled at him, a genuine smile with a rosy tone imperceptible on her cheeks. "Hey Naruto. Can you help me with these bags? They're a little heavy. "She asked with a forced, embarrassed smile. She saw him nod and start to move toward him, jumping up and landing at his side picking up his suitcases, and in a movement returned to the deck with all his suitcases. She smiled gratefully and started to climb as well.

In the crowd, Genzo looked shocked for development.

"**NOJIKO!**" Genzo shouted worriedly running toward the Straw Hats ship looking at the girl he also saw as a daughter.

"Genzo?" Nojiko jumped in confusion, looking at Genzo running madly, and she had to stifle a lot of laughter as she watched him try to reach her. "Calm down, Genzo!" She shrieked, giggling at the Straw Hats.

"Shishishishishi!" Luffy laughed roughly holding his stomach. "Look at this old man!" Naruto could not stop himself from Luffy's explosion and was soon chuckling at him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" - Naruto laughed needing to lean against the mast of the ship.

Nojiko looked at it, and watched Naruto's expression with a smile and how he was.

_'He looks so cool ...' Nojiko thought warmly._

"**NOJIKO!**" She heard and shook her head, noticing that Genzo had arrived at the dock, and now her hands were on her knees, gasping for breath.

"Noji ... Noj ... Nojiko ..." - Genzo finally recovered, although panting. "Why did you decide ..." He then stopped as he watched his daughter's eyes drift slightly to the blond leaning against the mast. _'I see ...' _he thought with a sigh.

He then decided that this was a last-minute affair, and he preferred to keep quiet until their 'official' match.

Nojiko noticed that Genzo strangely was quiet, she looked at him and saw him just nodding positively. She was surprised, but she shrugged with a smile.

_Shortly after_

After saying goodbye to Johnny and Yosaku, the Straw Hats were waiting for Nami to show up.

"Well, should we go?" Usopp asked putting the last of the supplies away.

"Wait, because Nami-_swan_ is not here yet." - Sanji said.

Zoro looked at the villagers, "Maybe she's not coming."

Sanji entered Zoro's face. - "What do you mean? If you're trying to hit her, I'm going to break your fucking neck. "He shouted.

Usopp got a thoughtful look: "Maybe he's right."

He said that Sanji stopped screaming at Zoro to look at him. "What do you mean?" He asked, lighting a cigarette.

"I mean, the only reason she was dealing, in the first place, was to get a hundred million berries and set the village free." He told them, "She already did that, there's no reason to keep on traveling."

The villagers began to whisper, "Where's Nami?" One asked.

"I do not know, I thought she'd be here now." Another said.

"WHAT ?!" Genzo shouted at Nojiko. "A hundred million berries, she left all that?" He asked.

Nojiko shrugged. "She left everything in our house," she replied.

"She does not want at least some of that?" The doctor asked.

"She'll steal more," Nojiko said.

Naruto simply shook his head in exasperation seeing so much excitement over Nami's delay. He thought with a smile, _'If they only knew ...' _He then stood in the distance, watching an unmistakable orange hair at the end of the crowd.

Naruto smiled.

_"Yoi ..."_ Naruto started walking forward with his hands in his pockets, capturing everyone's attention. Raising his arm, and silencing all he pointed in the distance behind the villagers, everyone looked and saw Nami staring at the ground. Now wearing a simple white shirt and skirt: "She's there. _Finally_, "Naruto said quietly and ended with a thought.

"Nami!" They all shouted.

"Hoisting candles." - Nami said leaving in a rush.

"Huh? Why is she running? "Usopp asked.

"She said to put the candles." - Naruto and Nojiko said together, then looked at each other, the last blushing. Then they began pulling on the anchor and fixing the sail. Nami crossed the crowd until she jumped on the ship. She lifted her shirt a little and a handful of purses and wallets fell off.

"Hey, my money is over!" A villager shouted scandalously.

"Mine too." Another said.

Nojiko then saw when Naruto approached his sister, not too close but also not far away.

"Hey, Nami," Naruto said and Nami turned to look at him, and if Nojiko was not mistaken, she _saw_ something in her eyes as she stared at Naruto.

She then opened her eyes wide. _'I recognize that look ... Damn, Nami, you hit it right.' - Nojiko thought with a sad smile as a tear fell from her left eye, passing unnoticed by everyone, even by her, who continued to smile falsely._

"Are you sure this is how you want to leave the village?" He asked.

Nami looked at him, and smiled, a magnificent smile, "Yes." She said moving closer to him, not enough for the people to make a call, but enough so that the two could feel each other's _presence_.

Nami then turned her eyes to her staff, and noticed that a person she did not know was there, she was.

"_Nojiko ...? What is she doing here?_ "And then she saw a scene that broke her heart. She saw how her sister was looking at her _and Naruto_, she saw when a smile - that did not reach the eyes - arrived on her sister's face and how she had a tear trickling down her left eye. _'No ...'_ Nami thought with a tight heart.

"_Nojiko ...?_" - Nami called her whispering and tried to walk towards her, but almost fell if not caught by Naruto, who was there with a _'I knew'_ smile on his face wrapping his arms around Nami from behind. Nami had to hold on to not punch and wipe that fucking pretty smile off his face. "What are you laughing at, you clown ?!" She half-asked and yelled at Naruto that she was still holding on, this time with a disinterested air.

Nami then blushed when she had a good look at Naruto's appearance and attire. He closed his eyes with a smile, only to intensify Nami's blush.

Genzo chose this moment to break everything and gave a loud whistle, directing all attention to him, then, nodding to himself, took a step forward.

He then glared at all the ship's crew in front of him, cleared his throat and shouted, "**BOYS!**"

Everyone jumped out, except Naruto who simply opened one eye to Genzo.

Genzo paid without thinking: "Those girls are like my daughters, Straw Hats. Keep both safe and happy. If I find out that you've hurt both in some way ... "

Naruto tired of this sermon and also decided to take a step forward, ignoring Nami trying to reach for his hand to prevent him and fixed Genzo with a sharp look of his own: "That's enough, _Gen-san_. We would never hurt Nami and Nojiko. Whatever the purpose of both here in this crew, and I speak as a companion, we ... "- Naruto said pointing at Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Usopp, and finally to his own chest. "We will do our best to make sure they can achieve their dreams. Even if it's just an adventure, we can do it. They'll be fine. "He gave the man a confident smile.

Nami looked at Bellemere's grave. _'Well, I'm finally living my dream, I'll see you later, Bellemere.' Nami thought_. She looked back at everyone: "Alright, let's set sail!" She shouted.

"Yes!" They all replied, with the exception of a Naruto who still had fixed eye contact with Genzo.

Naruto then turned to the side, feeling someone grab his shoulder. It was Luffy.

Luffy continued to hold Naruto's shoulder, and also looked out, toward Genzo: "Naruto is right, _ossan_. We will do everything to take care of them! "- finished with a scream and having a huge stupid smile on his face giving the thumb. Past A few seconds, Luffy then went to remove his hand from Naruto's shoulder, only to be stopped by another hand.

"Huh ...?" - Luffy followed his arm and realized that ... It was Naruto who had grabbed.

Naruto was now looking intently at Luffy's hand he had grasped, with a not so soft grip.

"Hi, Naruto. What is this? "He asked confusedly as Naruto tried to release his hand forcefully when he began to feel uncomfortable with something.

Naruto then seemed to have just come out of a trance, stepped back as if he had taken an electric shock and rested his eyes on the palm of his own hand.

_"What was it that I just felt?" _Naruto whispered looking at the hand he had used to grab Luffy. Then he and the others watched with fascination and wide eyes as Naruto's hand stretched, stretched a lot until it fell with a thud on the floor.

Everyone shut up.

There was no sound.

"**_EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ?!_**"

Naruto stopped and turned his gaze to Luffy, who also had his eyes wide open for discovery.

"N-Naruto, how are you doing this?" - Luffy asked pointing to Naruto's hand. He then paled trembling a little. "N-Naruto, this looks like ..."

Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Nami and a now 'recovered' Nojiko looked towards Luffy with wide eyes, which had a bead of sweat running down his face.

"That does not look like ..." All the Straw Hats said in unison except Naruto, and they alternately looked at Luffy and Naruto's hand moving on the deck, fully stretched out of his body. That seemed ...

"**_Gomu Gomu no Mi_**_ (Fruit of the Rubber) ?!_"

"Okay, I'll be honest and I'll just ask once. What the fuck did you do with my hand? "- Naruto asked himself and Luffy.

* * *

**TNGKT**

I'll edit it as soon as I have time, bold, italic, these things, you know. I completed a chapter with 10K in less than 24 hours, I need to relax and review my concepts. Hugs and a very special affection from your colleague Tengoku no Kotei, a son like any reader, and a writer like any father should be for his children. I was already forgetting, answer me something: _What did you think about the Akuma no Mi that Naruto got?_


	4. The Reward

**Naruto, the Yonkou**

* * *

Legal notice: I do not own Naruto or One Piece.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Reward**

* * *

**Going Merry** \- _Early Morning_

_Dream_ \- **Naruto**

_In a verdant forest full of waterfalls nearby, mature trees full of fruits._

_A 7-year-old Naruto spat blood as he was kneeling on the floor, gasping for breath and holding a wooden bokken in his right hand. He wore only black shorts with a white waistband and black slippers. His body was trimmed with cuts, alternating between shallow and deep, but it looked like he was holding up well._

_"Naruto!" And in what sounded like thunder, powerful but still soft, caught his eye. He lifted his head to look like an old man with dark eyes, a long white beard, and long brows. It wears a uniform in black and white colors under a haori also in white color._

_Naruto tried to get up, but he was already weak. Then he looked to the left and saw a wooden trunk, stretching his little arm toward the support, kept his ascent and managed to stand on both feet looking determinedly at the old man in front of him._

_"H-Hai, Sensei?" Naruto said bending slightly. Then hearing a soft chuckle from the old man in front of him, Naruto lifted his head and smiled uneasily as he scratched the back of his head._

_"You know, Naruto. We do not need such formality with each other anymore. "The old man started toward Naruto and stopped two steps ahead of him. He then crouched down and looked deeply into his disciple's eyes. Naruto straightened and quickly straightened his posture. When Sensei had that look, it means he needs to listen: "Listen well, little Naruto, and remember that phrase forever: You can live your whole life on your knees, but at the moment of your death, you must stand." - The old man finished grinning and stroked the boy's head._

_Naruto nodded with a serious look, though he did not understand much. "I understand, Sensei."_

_He looked steadily at Naruto with a 'I know' look: "One day, you'll really understand." The old man then stood up and began to distance himself with the constant sound of his cane against the ground. "Now get up, Naruto, we still have a lot of training to do."_

_Naruto nodded sadly taking an audible swallow already running to accompany his master, albeit noticeably slower._

_From then on, and for 10 hours in a row, only whimpers would be heard in the distance and laughs hoarse loud and clear._

_"OI, OJI-SAN. THAT HURTS!"_

_"HAHAHAHAHAHA"_

...

Naruto tried to open his blurry eyes, wiping away a tear that persisted down his right eye.

_'Who would have thought that one day I would be crying for you, old bastard ... Heh.'_

He then stood up and looked at the horizon, then noticing that it was still too early. Naruto then sat down analyzing the place and its situation. He was currently 'living' in the crow's nest. You ask why? Well, Nami wanted to. In her words "The room is for girls, Naruto."

"As if something like that was embarrassing to me." Naruto grunted with a pout, folding his arms, but he had a small smile on his face. In fact, he knew the real reason Nami did not want him inside the room.

Naruto then turned his calm gaze to his right hand, and memories of a few hours ago flew through his mind.

_Some time ago_

_"Okay, I'll be honest and I'll just ask once. What the fuck did you do with my hand? "- Naruto asked himself and Luffy._

Luffy was still gaping and murmuring incoherently. The others, however, had quite different reactions. Zoro and Sanji had narrow eyes and Sanji had even stopped smoking.

Usopp reacted similarly to Luffy, except that if he only gasped, he ran from here to there waving his arms, shouting things like, _"AAH, IT'S TWO LUFFY NOW! WE WILL DIE! "_

Nami had to silence him by punching him with the fist in the head, creating a smoking rooster and successfully shutting Usopp. "Shut up, Usopp!" She shouted. Usopp moaned.

Nojiko slapped his face, murmuring, "Where did I get myself?"

Naruto, who was static until after a few moments ago could not contain it and he let out a corner laugh observing how much of a commotion they cause to be witnessing something out of the ordinary.

Naruto then looked at Luffy and put his left hand on his shoulder, thus drawing his attention: "Luffy can you hear me?" - Luffy nodded still lost. "Well, could you explain how this happened?" Naruto said pointing at his 'rubber' arm.

Luffy tried to form words, but he did not know what to say. He scratched his head and stared confusedly at Naruto's arm: "I-I do not know, Naruto."

Seeing this, Nami then approached and looked at Naruto for confirmation, in which Naruto simply nodded nonchalantly. Nami then smoothed Naruto's arm with one hand, causing him to shake slightly and she noticed a smile on the blond, who looked at her suspiciously. Nami then ran a hand on Naruto's arm for a few more minutes and the others just watched quietly.

Nami then recoiled with her head lowered, "Sorry, Naruto, I do not know what happened, let alone what to do." She said a little guiltily and a little.

Naruto just sighed with a slight smile already waiting for this result: "It's okay, Nami. It was not your fault. "He said holding out the 'good arm' to stroke her shoulder. Then he turned to the others.

Sanji, returning to his normal posture, took a drink on his cigarette and asked a question that ran through his head countless times, and hypotheses which he did not want to think if they proved true: "Hi, Naruto." He called the blond who just waved in his already attentive direction. Sanji took another drink. "Did you happen to have some 'strange' fruit these days?"

When Sanji asked that question, it was how everyone had been shocked in their bodies, Naruto too, but for different reasons.

Naruto stepped back, and the others wondered what had happened. "Yes." Naruto replied uncertainly.

This left many commas in the heads of the Straw Hats. Zoro stepped forward with narrow eyes, not accusation, but concern. The guy was now his mate, and even with many questions about his sword and other things, the subject of now was vital: "And how was that fruit?"

Naruto was quiet for a while, closed his eyes and sat on the deck in a thinking pose. The others just watched his actions.

Nojiko was already getting worried about his constant silence and when she decided to pronounce ... Naruto widened his eyes and looked at his arm on the deck for a moment and turned his gaze to Luffy again.

Nami became interested in the expression, "Did you find out anything, Naruto?" - And then, to his surprise and everyone else's, Naruto nodded with an embarrassed smile.

"I remembered something." He said scratching his head.

"What?" A more conscious Usopp asked the question everyone wanted to ask.

Naruto turned his head and murmured something in a low voice.

Luffy and the others just got confused expressions on their faces, not understanding anything that was said.

"Can you repeat, Naruto?" Nojiko said clearly and the others nodded in agreement. Naruto sighed and raised his head.

"I said I ate an **_Akuma no Mi_** earlier today. Before we get on the ship. "Naruto then counted his fingers mentally, awaiting the explosion that would surely come from his statement.

_'1, 2, 3 ...' - He thought._

"**_EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ?!_**"

This was the reaction of everyone who kept their eyes wide open on the discovery. The first to get out of the trance was Zoro.

"But that should not be possible, right ?! How can you eat the same fruit as Luffy? "Zoro asked out loud.

Naruto shook his head, wiping his ear slightly. "I do not know either, Zoro. Believe me, I'm as surprised as you are. I know that when someone possesses the ability of a certain **_Akuma no Mi _**no other can acquire until the death of the user. "- He said confusedly._ 'Unless my guess was right and that encyclopedia was a farce.' Naruto thought through gritted teeth._

Naruto then shook his head and took a deep breath. Then he turned his gaze to Luffy. "Luffy, can you teach me to 'pull' your arm back?" - Luffy nodded and started to try to teach Naruto to lower his arm, which took some time, but he finally succeeded. Then he assessed his arm to try to find some difference, finding none nodded to himself and clenched his fist, once, twice.

He then began to slip his arm through his red belt for something. Not finding what he was looking for, he began to move more urgently and this caught the attention of others.

"What are you trying to do, Naruto?" Nami asked softly, tilting her head, watching Naruto still trying to find something on that belt.

"A book," Naruto said simply still trying to search.

_'A book?' That thought passed through everyone's head._

Naruto suddenly stopped mortified in his tracks.

"Naruto?" Luffy called.

"Guys, I ate a ball-shaped reddish-colored fruit, had a mixture of dark, light tones, and had a golden crown-shaped stem, like the crown of a pineapple. The fruit had an almost mystical appearance ... Real at best. Have you heard? "- Naruto asked and everyone nodded negatively to the description. Naruto sighed, thought a little and decided to release a secret: "I carried a book that mentions some types of **_Akuma no Mi_**, but nothing about that fruit. It did not contain an illustration, information or location. Nothing! "He exclaimed, clapping his fist on the deck, startling Nami, Nojiko, and Usopp slightly. Naruto noticed and let out a low apology.

Luffy raising his head a little began to startle something: "Naruto, the fruit I ate was not red and violet in color." He dropped the bomb. Luffy shifted uneasily and thought it was his fault that Naruto was going through this. "Look, Naruto ..."

Naruto raised his hand so that he would stop already advancing to Luffy's position and placing a hand on his shoulder in a gesture of companionship: "You were not at fault, Luffy. Do you understand me? "Luffy nodded uncertainly. Naruto grinned.

"Good, because I'm going to need your help now." Naruto said moving away from Luffy, who was looking at him confusedly.

"To do what?"

Naruto then began to circle Luffy with both hands behind his back mimicking his Sensei's pose, the others stepped back a few steps so they could observe what was happening. "Luffy!" He said in a commanding voice, Luffy tense quickly turned his gaze to Naruto. Naruto laughed a little, raising his arms in a sign of surrender: "_Yoi ..._ Calm down, Luffy. I need you to tell me, how do you tell people that you are a **_Gomu Ningen_**_ (Human Rubber)_? "- The others looked without understanding, until they heard the last part.

"But of course!" - Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji and Nojiko exclaimed aloud.

Luffy listened intently and nodded, "Oh, that's it. Of course! "- He exclaimed cheerfully pulling his right cheek and stretching a lot:" You see, I'm a **_Gomu Ningen_**_ (Human Rubber)_. "- Luffy said cheerfully and ended up letting go the cheek that returned with an audible *SPLAT*.

Naruto nodded and stopped moving. He then lifted his left hand and placed it on his left cheek. Luffy who was still confused just watched the actions of the silent blonde, the others looked and waited with their breaths suspended.

Naruto then began to pull his cheek to the limit, stopping there. Luffy looked confused at this and the others breathed a sigh of relief. Naruto closed his eyes, took a deep breath and started to go further.

Luffy's eyes widened. The others just stared. Naruto stopped and let go, who returned with an audible *SPLAT* as well as Luffy's. He then nodded to himself still with his eyes closed confirming his suspicions.

"Luffy, I think I'm now a ..." - Naruto said and opened his eyes with a minimal smile: "**_Gomu Ningen_**_ (Human Rubber)_ just like you."

Luffy still with wide eyes went through a drastic change and began to have stars in his eyes that began to shine. "**SUGEEEE, NARUTO!**" He exclaimed happily, throwing himself at Naruto.

Naruto, who was slightly amused by the discovery, decided to try and test something with Luffy's approach. He kept the focus and when Luffy was close to grabbing him, Naruto stretched his upper body to the left successfully dodging Luffy's entrance.

Luffy not wanting to twist his arm, continued the chase in Naruto, who wanted to test his new body abilities started to enter his Captain's game. Sometimes he managed to escape, but in most of them he 'lost' because of inexperience with his new abilities.

"Shishishishishi" - Luffy laughed holding his hat now stretching to go after Naruto. Even though he understood nothing of Naruto's sudden acquisition of his **_Akuma no Mi_** abilities, he was not complaining. Now he had a magical companion who is **_Gomu Ningen_** like him!

_Downstairs with the others_

"OK. How did this happen? "A quieter Zoro asked the others, watching as Luffy chased Naruto.

Sanji just leaned back on the mast taking another cigarette: "I have no idea. But who's complaining? "He said looking up at the sky.

Nami was standing looking at the two of them at the top. "Yes, although no one complains, and I'm certainly not complaining, we still need to figure out how this happened."

Nojiko nodded at his sister's words and then placed a finger on his lip, "Does this have anything to do with the **_Akuma no Mi_** he ate?" The others raised their heads at that.

Usopp scratched his head as he tried to understand how now they had two rubber men on the crew.

Sanji took a drink on the cigarette: "Do you think Naruto somehow copied the fruit from Luffy?" He asked, murmuring.

The others simply nodded in 'I do not know' sign.

"You're amazing, Naruto!" - Luffy shouted looking like a kid now being chased by Naruto.

"_Yare ..._" - Naruto said with a frown stretching with his arms crossed, he heard what Sanji said. And frankly, he was thinking the same thing.

_'Will be?'_

**Nowadays**

"Maybe it is, maybe not. Regardless of the answer, I will need to keep striving to achieve my goal. And if along the way I end up getting new skills, it will be beneficial for me. "Naruto said closing his right hand looking at the horizon.

Naruto then sighed: "Well, later I ask Luffy some tips about the abilities of this fruit. With the time he's got training, it will certainly be simpler than starting from scratch. "Naruto said sagaciously.

Looking at the position of the sun, Naruto realized that it was still too early: _'I'm going to take a nap, I ended up waking up unwittingly.' "He thought with a smile, leaning back in his resting place._

_Later_

"Did they raise the price again?" - Nami who now wore a green shirt and black skirt with three yellow circles on each side asked a seagull. The gull looked sadly, wearing a hat with a newspaper purse and a bag of money around his neck.

Naruto approached the nowhere grabbing Nami's waist from behind, who jumped a bit not expecting it. He now wore the same model of his unbuttoned red jumpsuit, only the one in green color, the color matching the top of Nami's dress. The green tomoe and the belt that held the long sword also in green color. He wore a simple sandal on the same model as Luffy.

"_Hi, Nami-chan_." Naruto whispered giving a light kiss to the back of Nami's neck, which shuddered a little.

"_Hi, Naruto-baka_." Nami also whispered blushing a bit when she realized who she was and pressed her back to the chest of the blonde, who grabbed her harder.

"What are you doing ..." - The blonde was saying until he rested his gaze on the poor seagull that had a sad look on his 'face' and look at the newspaper that Nami had in his possession. Naruto laughed, a guttural yet soft sound making Nami blush slightly. "You Nami, you wicked one," he said, connecting the stitches, then pulled out a sack of berries and deposited them into the gulls of the gull that squealed happily. - "See if it spends right, okay?" The gull nodded positively already taking off.

"EI, next time the price goes up, no one will buy it, understand ?!" - Nami shouted seeing the seagull got a bag full of berries. She then withdrew Naruto's arms from around her and turned to face the culprit for all of this by folding his arms. "Why did you give it all to him? He deserved only a coin, maybe not even that. "Nami grumbled childishly with a pout, which made Naruto laugh and she looked up at him," What are you laughing at? I..."

Naruto silenced her with a passionate kiss already pulling her gently by the waist, which Nami tried to unravel by still 'being angry', but she accepted cheerfully placing her arms behind the blond's head without letting the newspaper fall. And they stood like that for another few seconds, until Nami wheeled back with her eyes closed, and a look of pleasure on her face.

Naruto then opened his eyes and finished with a suit still with his hands on her waist: "You know ..." - He started looking at her intensely. "If I knew you better, I'd say you're trying to make me fall in love with you."

Nami laughed, and it was a melodious and sweet laugh, Naruto found himself admiring that, she really looked like a goddess. She then stopped and came up to lay her head on his chest: "_What if I wanted to?_" - Nami whispered boldly.

Naruto cheered: "_Oh, do not you think it would be too soon? You know, I have not even called you on a date yet_, "Naruto whispered, pressing Nami even harder for himself. He then laid a kiss on her hair, inhaling her scent deeply right away, which made Nami lightly slap his chest.

"Stop it, you silly." Nami said blushing in a low voice at Naruto. She then seemed to have remembered something and stepped gently away from Naruto, putting her hand on his cheek: "Hey, Naruto."

"Yes?"

Nami then pointed toward the orange trees, where Nojiko and Sanji were taking care of. "Can you talk to Nojiko later, please?" She asked quietly in a sweet voice, leaving no room for questions.

"Yes, Nami-chan." Naruto replied with a bead of sweat.

"Well ..." - Nami said with a huge smile on her face pulling Naruto's cheek and watching her stretch beyond human standards: "That's so cool, Naruto." She said in wonder, playing with the elasticity and softness of the his skin.

Naruto tried to say something, but only incoherent words came out. Nami noticed and laughed beautifully, in which Naruto tried to pout, just so that Nami would laugh even more.

"I'm halfway through the process of creating my **Hissatsu Tabasco-Boshi** _(Pepper Death Star)_!" - Usopp suddenly said alone sitting on the deck, working on his pepper ammunition.

Luffy tried to get a mandarin, but Sanji kicked Usopp, who was busy putting a pepper sauce on a ball and with Luffy in his direction everything fell into his eyes.

"AAHH!" Usopp shouted and began to run in circles.

"What? Come on, just a little bit. "- Luffy said looking at Sanji and Nojiko who were taking care of the mandarins.

Sanji said folding his arms, "Not at all! These are the orange trees of Nami-san and Nojiko-san. I will not allow you to touch a single finger on them! "His eyes were then replaced by hearts. "Nami-san, Nojiko-san! Your beloved watchman is working! "

Nami, who was previously exchanging fondness with Naruto, waved to Sanji without turning around: "Yes, you're doing a good job, Sanji." - Nami said sitting on Naruto and reading the newspaper. Naruto who was behind her was only following everything tediously.

Zoro looked down the other side of the ship with a bead of sweat. "She does whatever she wants with that Sanji nut ..." He then stopped, watching Nami standing next to a quiet Naruto. "And how does this guy not notice Naruto there?"

"What is the problem? It's just an orange! Sanji, you're so bad, "Luffy said as he sat on the barbed banister and stuck his tongue out.

"I SAID NO!" - Sanji shouted from his seat. Nojiko just laughed softly with one hand on her mouth.

Usopp remained stretched out on the ship's deck.

Luffy smiled, "Well, never mind. I'm in a good mood. "He said looking at the mandarins.

"The world is in absolute chaos," Nami said as he read a page of the newspaper and took the opportunity to lean even more against the blonde's chest, only to a more comfortable position: "There was another _coup d'état_ in Villa. "She said, and suddenly two papers flew as she turned the page.

"There is? A leaflet? "- Luffy asked confused as he tried to look at the papers, only for one arm to appear out of nowhere collecting the two and back toward Nami. Luffy looked at Naruto who had a smile on his face.

"_Yare ..._ Luffy." Naruto said and Luffy stuck his tongue out at the blonde, who just shook his head slightly amused. He went on to take a closer look at the information in the papers quietly. Naruto then let out a thunderous laugh and threw one of the papers toward the deck: "Look! HAHAHAHAHAHA "

When the paper landed softly on the deck, Nami and Usopp had eyes of surprise, while Luffy had a huge smile. Sanji and Nojiko watched as Zoro slept. "WHAAA ...!" They all exclaimed, and Naruto chuckled loudly. Because there on paper was: A photo of Luffy with a huge smile and his hand positioned in front.

**Monkey D. Luffy**

**Wanted Dead or Alive**

**$30.000.000**

_Navy Headquarters with the Marines_

Sitting with their arms crossed and positioned in a straight line facing each other were countless marines of different levels.

Many had a persistent frown on their faces and a variety of emotions, including anger, hatred, disgust and more could be seen. The reason? There was a man with the greatest reward ever seen, and the surprise in the faintest of the four seas.

"So what you're saying is they would not be defeated by a troop," said a Marine pouring water into his glass.

Commodore Brannew, a tall, well-built man with bronzed skin and dark green curly hair, who wore dark glasses and wore a blue shirt and pink pants, replied, "Exactly." He began impassively and with hands behind his back in an authoritative pose. - "Since they joined and defeated Captain Morgan Hand of Machado, they are in active activity."

He then flicked his eyes over the picture that was next to it. - "Buggy, the Clown, **$15.000.000** from Berries." - The first was the poster of a man with a face and makeup resembling a clown. "Captain Don Krieg, **$17.000.000** from Berries." This time he was a sullen-looking man wearing a chain around his neck. "And finally ... It's Captain **Gyojin** _(Man-Fish)_ Arlong, the Sierra, **$20.000.000** from Berries." - He concluded quietly looking at the picture of a **Gyojin** and the mountain-like nose.

Everyone just leaned back in their seats and paid unremitting attention to the Commodore's words: "Let's see the average reward on the **_East Blue_** is 3 million ..." Brannew said quietly. "These three are big names, in excess of 10 million." He then raises a 'last' sign and hits it hard, exposing Luffy's reward: "And this pirate beat them one by one. Your initial reward will be **$30.000.000** from Berries. "- He finished and began to pull out another paper.

The Marine who was drinking from his water, slammed the glass on the table in front of him: "Certainly," he said in agreement.

"And then ..." The Marines raised their heads at that. Another problem? And then they watched with suspended, controlled breathing, eyes widening as Commodore Brannew patted the palm of his hand, positioning another sought-after poster above the four of them, attracting all eyes to the depicted image. The image was of a man with disheveled blond hair, tanned skin and cold blue eyes staring out in an almost bored way and holding the handle of a sword. A small smile played on his lips, a trio of slight mustache curled around his cheeks. His outfit consisted of a floral shirt with four buttons unbuttoned showing his undefined chest, and he wore a tomoe orange collar.

"**WHAT ?!**" Many sailors emerged from their seats and exclaimed aloud looking at the poster and the reward.

**Uzumaki D. Naruto**

**Wanted Dead or Alive**

**$100.000.000**

The Commodore watched silently, trying to keep his composure and let the panic set in for a moment to see if the officers could calm down. Seeing no, he slammed his hand into the frame, hard.

The chaos that unfolded before him stopped immediately. Sailors of different levels sat hastily in their seats once more as Brannew cleared his throat. His authority should not be underestimated.

All eyes were on him. - "Yes it's true. And before they ask, we got their name from a confidential source. "He spoke quietly, his face impassive. "The same man who defeated 300 Marines in **Loguetown** and disqualified Captain Smoker, one of our strongest Sailors in this position for owning an **_Akuma no Mi_** _Logia_, attacked again and this time knocking down five Navy ships." Brannew said, trying to keep his voice impassive.

He then stepped forward again, drawing attention: "It was envisaged that he would have an initial reward of **$30.000.000** for Berries for his head, for having attacked and defeated 300 men of our Navy where we positioned a base and still leave almost without a scratch. "Brannew took a deep breath," But after his battle and hasty victory against a Captain holding a _Logia_ the reward for his head rose to **$70.000.000** from Berries. And for having defeated a _Logia_, it is believed that the man is a **Haki** practitioner. "He sighed already awaiting the reaction.

The others began to scream in shock again, and Brannew had to hold himself in order not to lose his head. This subject was already frying her brain as well. "Silence!" Brannew nodded and continued, "A few days later he was spotted in _Cocoyasi Village_ approaching Captain Nezume and crossed him with his right arm across his chest. Luck was that he did not touch any vital organ and Nezume came out alive _badly_. Shortly after it knocked down 5 navy ships in the blink of an eye. For the sum of these reasons, we raised the reward for his head in the incredible total of **$100.000.000** of Berries. "He left aside that the bastard did not even need to draw his sword to create a violent arc wave of fire that set a hellish fire in all ships in an instant. So far he does not know how Nezume came out alive. He then shrugged, that lucky one always had the luck of a mouse.

A wave of surprised sighs and disbelief were heard throughout the room.

_'Take down 300 sailors inside a base and leave unharmed? Impossible for a shrimp of the weakest of the seas. Defeating a Navy Captain holding a Fruit Logia? Impossible for a shrimp. Destroy 5 Navy ships in the blink of an eye? Who is this man?'_

These were the exact thoughts that passed through the heads of almost all the Marines there. Brannew then straightened up, seeing that he had given enough time for consideration and consideration by the officers, slammed his hand on the reward sign on the top of the chessboard once more, so loud grinders were heard throughout the room as the board struggled to keep up against the force he put on: "The payoff of Monkey D. Luffy alone was already high compared to his background and was a record for a short time. But this man, this Uzumaki D. Naruto is a devil in lambskin. "- He said tapping Naruto's poster several times and clenching his teeth tightly. - "Sources confirm and state that Uzumaki D. Naruto is now part of the Straw Hats crew. It is imperative that we silence them immediately, destroying these seeds of evil before they take root. I do not care if you can catch the boy with the Straw Hat or not, but _bring_ Uzumaki. There is no way to predict or say what atrocities this man could accomplish if he had time to grow even stronger, he must be eliminated for the sake of **JUSTICE**! "- He continued to speak, his voice rising louder until he reached a scream which echoed through the room.

There was silence. Then the room erupted. Compliments of agreement thundered across the room.

_Justice would be served!_

_Outside the Navy_

A bunch of Sailors wearing Kanji coats for 'Justice' on their backs were standing, when a Marine with a red hat came out: 'Whoever wants to run away, run away now! The weak have no time in this fortress of peace at the height of the Pirate Age! "He shouted at them. "It's not a crime for civilians to be weak," he continued. "But we are the heart of justice! If evil spreads into the sea, we, the Navy, exterminate it! "- He said, raising his fist in the air:" IN THE NAME OF ABSOLUTE JUSTICE! "- he finished.

"Yes, sir!" The Marines shouted.

_Syrup Village_

"Miss!" Merry shouted hurriedly up the stairs quickly. He is a high-ranking butler, formally dressed, whose most striking feature is his appearance as a lamb. Her hair is curly like a lamb's fleece and has two mutton horns coming out of it. His lips also resemble those of a lamb, as well as his collar has a fleece around. "Miss Kaya!" He shouted again, abruptly opening the door to a room.

"What is it, Merry?" Kaya asked, she is a thin, pale girl with blond hair. He has large brown eyes, which are of a lighter shade protected with glasses. Although she has a great fortune, she is seldom seen in anything but plain clothes, whether it be a plain long dress or a "regular" outfit, such as a skirt and a jacket, this being her costume at the very moment.

Merry then picked up a wanted poster: "Look!"

Kaya then stood up with surprised eyes, it did not take long and she had a smile on her face: "Usopp-san!" She said.

Merry looked astonished and uncomprehending as she had a bead of sweat on her face. He then turned the poster so he could see.

"Deep down ..." Kaya said, pointing to Usopp's back on Luffy's poster. "It's Usopp!"

"It seems to be ..." Merry said with a sweat, remembering that she had not noticed the young man's back before.

"Usopp-san is in pursuit of his dream. And I'm studying to be a doctor and help people. "- Kaya said going towards the window and opening.

"My dream and Usopp-san's dream ..." Kaya continued, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder. She turned and saw Merry with an emotionless expression on her face.

"What was ..." She started to speak, only to be stopped by Merry picking up another sign in her direction. "Merry ...?" She widened her eyes and began to tremble slightly.

Kaya was now looking at the poster of a man with disheveled blond hair, perfectly tanned skin, deep blue eyes and three fox marks on each of his cheeks. Before Merry could say anything, Kaya threw herself forward in a surge of speed by taking the placard presented by Merry and holding him firmly to her chest.

"How ... What ..." Kaya began to murmur in disbelief and Merry only watched her tenderly and silently, oh, he knew.

"Miss Kaya ..." Merry stood in the corner looking at her boss who was crying silently as she held the placard out of her life with a warm smile. _'The boy never breaks his promises. It's a good thing you take care of yourself, Naruto-san.'_ "Merry thought, remembering a blond boy carrying a huge sword for his age swaying in a boat moving farther and farther from the Village.

_"Yoi! One day we will see each other again. Take care, Kaya-chan, Merry! "A blond boy laughed waving his arms as he walked away from a tearful Kaya and almost the same Merry._

"Uzumaki-kun, you're alive!" Kaya had a huge smile on her face.

_At some Navy base on the **East Blue**_

A wide-eyed Coby was standing staring at two new posters on the board and having his attention focused on the first poster that was presented when he dropped his cleaning broom so catching the attention of his companion.

"Hi Cob ..." The other approached and asked what happened, when he put his eyes on the painting and also had his eyes bulging. "What the fuck is that ?!" yelled Helmeppo, and he had to hold himself so he would not end up peeing in terror. He is a thin man and light oval-shaped blond hair on top of his head. He also has a fissured chin and is wearing the same thing as Coby, the Navy's classic outfit without patent.

"**Uzumaki D. Naruto,** **$100.000.000** from Berries and **Monkey D. Luffy,** **$30.000.000** from Berries!" - Coby could not stand it and fainted. As Helmeppo tried futilely to hide the stain that had formed on his trousers.

_Somewhere in the middle of the sea_

On a ship almost entirely finished, a man sat, legs on the table and with an impassive expression on his face.

"Captain!" A man shouted invading the door.

The man, who appeared to be tall and thin, wore glasses and had smooth black hair. He wore a captain's cape and his clothing consisted of a black suit. He stood impassive as his attention was focused on the ceiling.

"Captain, look at this!" The man shouted again to the one sitting.

Sighing, the 'Captain' then decided to turn his attention to the scandal, just so that his expression, previously impassive and cold, turned to shock.

"NARUTO ?!" - Kuro shouted looking in shock.

Suddenly the room was being invaded by countless pirates who were startled to hear the scream.

His subordinate man carrying the poster had watery eyes and nodded firmly.

"Hai, Senchou." The man holding the paper in his hands said holding up Naruto's sign and knelt, the eyes of those who had just arrived were also filled with shock and disbelief as he looked at the picture on the poster . "This is ... **Naruto-dono**!" The look of shock still had not left Kuro's face.

_Crew of the Straw Hat_

Luffy started to laugh until he laughed back holding his first reward sign. "Now we're wanted criminals!"

"Wanted ... Live or dead ... **$30.000.000** of Berries?" Usopp asked dazedly.

"**$30.000.000** from Berries. That's it! "Luffy chuckled louder this time.

"_Yoi ..._" - Naruto called, only then Luffy and Usopp stopped looking at Luffy's poster and watched a second land on the deck. Nojiko dropped her equipment with a loud * tink * sound as she stared at the poster now on the deck of the ship, waking Zoro as she turned her eyes to the commotion. Nami had her mouth wide open.

**Uzumaki D. Naruto**

**Wanted Dead or Alive**

**$100.000.000**

There was no sound as all eyes turned to the Naruto poster.

"What the fuck is that?" - Sanji called frightened to the reward in a low voice.

"Dude!" Luffy whined, looking at Naruto's reward. "How is Naruto's reward bigger than mine?" The Captain should be the strongest person on the ship and have the greater reward. "He muttered under his breath with a cloud of rain hovering over his head.

Naruto simply shrugged, smiling quietly, "_Yare_, Luffy. I think the Navy is not joking. "- Naruto said stroking Nami lightly, realizing how tense she got by the news.

"But to have all this reward for your head, what did you do, Naruto?" - Zoro on the other side, he asked approaching the others and staring at Naruto.

This question caught everyone's attention. Really, how would someone have **$100.000.000** of Berries for their head in the first reward? They then turned their heads to the blonde looking for answers.

Naruto sighed knowing that one day that day would arrive and nodded slightly, then he straightened his posture in the chair pulling Nami lightly towards him, the one that was blushing horrors when realizing that the attention of all fell on Naruto and, consequently, it. Sitting on your lap, of course.

Naruto laughed, realizing Nami's embarrassment, he then squeezed her weakly trying to get safety, and she relaxed a little. "Well, where should I start ..." - Naruto said considering a good start to try to 'explain' the reasons why the Navy put so much reward in his head: "I know. It all started when ... "- He started and everyone paid attention.

_Flashback - **Naruto**_

"_Yoi ..._ I'm starving! Am I planning to embark on my journey to become an Emperor and am shaken by a miserable hunger? HUNGER? "An angry Naruto was talking to himself as he drove through **_Loguetown_**. He wore light, loose clothing, consisting of a red shorts, a tight shirt that showed a little of his muscles and a slipper. Its strip always placed at the waist, ensured the safety of a long sword of unknown origin. Today was his last day in this city abandoned by God, so he decided to walk as freely as he could.

"Is there not even a stall of rāmen around here?" He said, kicking a stone with his hands tucked into the pockets of his shorts. Until his sniff caught something, he looked forward to a familiar scent, then fired in astonishing speed toward the aroma: "Wait for me, food of the gods. I'm coming!"

After arriving, Naruto was enjoying his meal, when someone suddenly fell over his desk, knocking over all his food.

"Take this bastard!" A random sailor shouted as he was applauded by other sailors.

The sailor who had been thrown toward Naruto only let out a loud laugh, which was soon accompanied by all the sailors present. He then began to stand up and walk toward his companions, only to freeze and feel a sweat trickling down his back. He then turned his head and had the vision of hell.

Naruto, who was silently and frighteningly quiet as he watched the sailor's actions, simply stood up and began to walk slowly toward the guy who fell over his meal and began to beat the life out of him with only his fists. All this without saying a word.

The other sailors only watched with expressions of anger and hatred on their faces.

"Hi! Who do you think you are?! Let him go! "- A random sailor shouted taking out his sword and ran to Naruto, then being accompanied by others who also drew their weapons and left for the blonde. Who, unconscious or not, stood with his back turned to the throng of bloodthirsty sailors who turned to attack him as he pulled and beat the life out of the sailor on the ground.

Naruto then looked back realizing the number of sailors who had formed to fight him and began to draw his sword.

_He was livid._

_After a one-sided beating_

A Naruto in his clothes full of blood, but without any injury the sight began to withdraw from the establishment that now seemed a bonfire, only to be stopped by a _Jitte_. Naruto just looked at the guy who tried to interrupt him: "Look, it's good for you to get out of my way, I did not have a good day." Naruto started in a low voice and then pointed behind his back towards the wounded sailors : "It is good for you to run to help your men, while they can still survive if they have a quick medical service." - Naruto put his hands in his shorts pockets, turned and began to walk calmly in another direction, only to be forced to throw his head to the side and take several somersaults back. - "Seriously? Do you really want to fight? "- Naruto said dusting his clothes and drew his sword. "If it's fighting you want. Bring it! "He said, leaving the Sailor.

The Navy in front of him simply snarled and turned the bottom of his body into smoke, shooting at Naruto with a scowl.

_Final Flashback_

A comic gout sweat fell on everyone's head, he just hit them because they knocked out his rāmen?

"... I defeated him and then set off for a Village in the **_East Blue_** to visit a friend." - Stopping here, Nojiko and Nami, especially Nami, looked with narrow eyes.

"What was that, _Naruto-kun_?" Nami whispered in a deadly low voice to Naruto who slammed himself for mentioning it.

Naruto laughed nervously scratching the back of his head: "Relax, Nami-chan," he said.

Nami seeing that everyone's attention was focused on them, she chose not to cause a fuss, at least not now. She nodded slowly, deciding to pass on a message and it slammed Naruto's cock hard into the middle of her buttocks holding it and she had a winning smile on her face.

Naruto choked out loud and the others wondered what had happened, he just nodded absently saying it was nothing. Nojiko blinked a mischievous grin, acknowledging her sister's play and winked at her, which Nami slipped back in disguise.

Naruto not noticing the exchange, just cleared his throat to clear the excitement and continued. "After a conversation, I relaxed for a while and ended up finding Luffy here and a boy with pink hair." Luffy nodded excitedly remembering that day.

Zoro widened his eyes interrupting Naruto: "Wait." - Naruto stopped and looked at Zoro confusedly. "Did you find Luffy before me?" The others widened their eyes, they did not know that. Did that mean that Zoro was not the first mate?

Naruto laughed and waved disinterestedly (uncomfortably) with his hand trying to find a comfortable position: "Although I had met Luffy before you and he offered me to join the crew in the first place, I did not accept it at that moment. Stay calm. "Naruto said quietly, and Zoro let out a sigh he did not know how to handle. Then Naruto continued, "Okay, after I said goodbye to both of them, I went to _Cocoyasi Village_, where I destroyed five Navy ships and joined the crew. These were my only contributions against the Navy, just that, I did not do more than that. _Until today_." Naruto said and finished with a whisper for no one to hear, but Nami ended up listening and thought to ask what that meant, but preferred to leave for another time.

_'Mou, I'll talk to him later,' Nami thought now, grinding softly at the thick piece of flesh in the middle of her buttocks._

Naruto shuddered, if she continued with this he would fuck her here and now. He then approached to whisper in her ear, "_Nami ..._" - Naruto said and Nami moaned when she had hot breath in her ear and had to control a mini orgasm.

"_If you keep doing this I'll fuck you right here_." Naruto whispered again, already tired of Nami's taunts. Kami, the woman was insatiable. He then grabbed one of her hands and began to nudge her just so she could stop.

Nami stopped her actions unconsciously and watched, paralyzed as Naruto moved his circle-shaped fingers on the back of his hand, causing heat to spread through his body. _'That feeling again ?!'_ _Nami thought glaringly, feeling weird._

She then began to feel rather embarrassed: "_What are you doing, Naruto?_" - she whispered still strangely with the show of affection.

Naruto laughed, "Do you want to know?" Naruto asked and Nami nodded. He then sighed, "I do not know." He felt that Nami nudged his belly, "Ouch, Nami, what was that?"

This time it was Nami who smiled. "That was about starting to do something without knowing why, baka." She finished with a cute laugh. And after that the two just sat quietly enjoying the moment with each other.

Everyone nodded at the explanation without noticing anything strange. Then Zoro returned to his seat and lay down with his arms crossed behind his head looking up at the sky.

_'**$100.000.000** and **$30.000.000** gives a total of **$130.000.000** of Berries ...' - Zoro pondered seriously. "With these rewards, even the Navy will chase us, and heavy-bar hunters will want that money." He narrowed his eyes. 'Now we're on a new level.'_

Meanwhile Nojiko was looking desperately at the position of Naruto and Nami, Kami, she needed to talk to him. She then went back to the orange trees.

_'Today, Naruto-kun.'_

Luffy was back down. Usopp and Sanji then resolved to briefly forget about Naruto's reward.

Usopp checked Luffy's poster again. "Take a look and I'll be seen all over the world." He said enthusiastically, "Girls can fall in love with me as well."

At that Sanji came running. "Where are you there?" Sanji asked where Usopp came in.

Usopp pointed to the back of his head, "I'm right there," he said excitedly.

Sanji sat on the deck looking out to sea with a tick mark. "Yes, the back of your head," he said dryly.

"Do not look so sad," Usopp said with a smile. "You do not have to be a captain to get one of these, just look at Naruto. He has the highest reward of the ship, and Luffy's simply pales in comparison. "He was saying more and more loudly, adding to Luffy's 'sadness', which began to murmur something about 'this is not fair', 'how can a magician have the greatest reward on the ship?', 'this is a lie'.

Naruto flattened his own face to his captain's foolishness, while Nami laughed softly at his misfortune.

Sanji cheered: "Really?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, just work hard." Usopp said in a confident pose. Sanji, Usopp and a Luffy now more determined and excited began to applaud and dance.

"Good, crew! Towards the **Grand Line**! Luffy shouted.

Nami and Naruto just watched them quietly. "They do not really understand the gravity of the situation, do they?" Nami asked worriedly towards Naruto waiting for an answer. Seeing that he had not gotten an answer, he turned his head a little and had a bead of sweat on his face. Naruto was there singing the melody together of the three clowns.

"_Let's go! Let's go! To the **Grand Line**!_ "Naruto murmured content with a comical expression on his face.

Nami sighed heavily and decided to be quiet just taking advantage of the heat that the body of the blonde emitted.

_"**$100.000.000** of Berries my butt." _– Nami murmured one last sleepy thought snuggling even more into Naruto's chest that then placed a warm kiss on his head. Nami fell asleep with a smile without realizing it.


	5. Island in sight, Loguetown!

**Naruto, the Yonkou**

* * *

Legal notice: I do not own Naruto or One Piece.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Island in sight, Loguetown!**

* * *

_Some time later_

Naruto, who had also slept with Nami, raised his head slightly groggily as he began to hear fuzzy sounds.

He then tried to move, only to realize that Nami had now shifted position and was facing him with the head in the curve of his shoulder and with both arms hugging him firmly. Naruto then felt something wet on his neck.

"Nami ..."

"Luffy, I'll take care of this." Zoro spoke and Naruto tried to turn his head to look better.

"Okay, okay ... Stay away from that." Naruto saw Usopp saying this as he pulled Luffy back.

"Why?" Luffy asked childishly.

"You just get into trouble. Come here, come ... "- Usopp said trying to act wisely.

Naruto watched with a bead of sweat. What the hell was going on? And where were Sanji and Nojiko?

"Sink us," said one man, signaling 'dislike' to the Straw Hats ship.

Hearing an unfamiliar voice, Naruto's eyes then landed on a navy ship next to the **Going Merry**. _'How did I not realize that before?' Naruto thought confused._

Naruto was going to move when he heard a sound of a cannonball going off at them. Just to stop and look with a smile as Zoro cut the ball into two pieces, which then exploded into the sea behind him.

_'Heh ...' Naruto thought looking at the man's swordsman's posture and took a brief look at the state of his blade. - 'Not bad.'_

"Wow, that's great!" - Luffy exclaimed in surprise and Usopp had a comic face on his face for Zoro's cut.

The sailors began to pee in fear. "N-It can not be!"

Zoro then sheathed his sword: "Do not disturb those who are asleep." - Finished menacingly with a cornered glance at the sailors.

The one who seemed to be in front of all the sailors just ignored Zoro's call and ordered his men to fire again at the pirates. Naruto watched silently, and even with Nami still sitting on his lap, he took the sheath that contained his sword with his left hand, then positioned it horizontally above Nami's back, so that his right hand was facing the sword fist

**BOOOM**

It was the sound emitted by the cracked cannon when it imploded, which made the sailors sooty-filled in their faces and attire. The daring sailor with pink hair became enraged so he decided to lean his boat roughly on the **Going Merry**. Here Naruto began to draw his sword. Zoro easily recognized the sound like the steel of a sword and turned his head to Naruto.

_'Again.' With a slight frown, Zoro saw again. "What kind of training did he do?" Zoro decided he would call the blond in a corner to talk about the swordsman's ways._

"Listen here ..." The man with pink hair began to scream.

"_Yoi ..._" Calmly, Naruto sheathed his sword. This caught the attention of pirates and sailors who were very engrossed in their competition.

Zoro looked at the movement and studied the ship in front of him with crossed arms.

"Oh ... Hi, Naruto." Luffy said happily as a still 'wise' Usopp held him back.

Naruto nodded absently to Luffy with a smile on his face, and then his cold, icy eyes turned to the Navy that they still had not recognized.

"As my friend here said ..." - In this Naruto pointed to Zoro. "Do not disturb those who are asleep." He closed his eyes and put an arm around Nami's back. Looking like he remembered something, he opened an eye for the Navy. "Oh, I have a question: How many of you can swim?" He finished, just so that the Navy ship was split in half and all the men began to plunge toward the sea. Luffy and Usopp had their mouths wide open, their eyes shining from the blond's attack. Zoro smirked, he really needs to have a conversation with Naruto now.

Sanji came hurriedly out of the kitchen and with an unfriendly gaze. "What was the cause of all this commotion anyway? I was cooking! "- Sanji asked and Nojiko appeared with wet hair using a towel to dry seeming slightly irritated.

"What was all this ?!" she shouted and Nami woke with a start.

Usopp then tried to explain the situation to Sanji and Nojiko who arrived late.

Nami had just woken up and was a little startled by the scream. Then he felt a squeeze and a woody scent invaded his senses.

"Easy, Nami-chan. They were just a few despicable sailors. "Naruto whispered soothingly into Nami's ears, making circular strokes on his back. She then became calmer by sticking her head further into the curve of Naruto's neck, inhaling her scent and turned her body back, still mounted on Naruto and had a cute pout on her face.

"If you keep pampering me like that, I'll end up getting used to it. You have not even invited me to a date, _Naru_. "She finished with a whisper and a smile that sent chills down Naruto's spine.

Naruto looked at her for a moment, there was a shock of cyan blue and light brown very intense. They were both silent for a while. Naruto blushed slightly with the intensity in Naruto's eyes and began to fidget uncomfortably. Not that the look was not good, but she felt those strange feelings again. Then he looked away.

Naruto laughed and held her cheek gently turning to meet his eyes again, which Nami accepted without hesitation: "How about we go on a date on the next island, _Na-chan_?" - Naruto asked warmly.

Nami froze with an unfamiliar expression on her handsome face.

"Hi, you blond bastard! Stop caressing Nami-san "- A Sanji shouted angrily at Naruto 'taking advantage' of his Nami-san. He then dashed off toward Naruto, forgetting everything. All exchanges of mutual caress. All actions.

"SANJI!" Nojiko screamed with a black hand holding the collar of Sanji's shirt and dragged him toward the kitchen, where he would start teaching good manners to him, even though she knew it would not last for long, he was a pervert born at last. She then returned one last look at Nami's expression and did not restrain a sweet smile that appeared on her face. She was happy for her little sister and could wait for now.

_'Take advantage, Nami-chan. As long as I hold that pervert. "She thought dragging a Sanji with hearts in her eyes to the kitchen, who was thinking that her Nojiko-swan would cuddle him._ Nojiko simply shook her head at these antics.

"Come on, Sanji. The food is ready and you have to serve the crew, do not you? "She asked with a deceptively sweet smile on her face. Sanji nodded cheerfully.

"Haaaai, Nojiko-swan!"

Luffy who heard everything also ran toward the kitchen, shouting 'food, food, food'. Usopp followed after him, too hungry. Zoro woke up with the tumult already heading toward the kitchen.

"Matte, Luffy!" Usopp screamed in fear, he knew Luffy could finish all the food before he even thought about eating. Zoro just followed them silently.

Naruto watched them go with a smile. And then he turned his attention to Nami who was still strangely silent. He sighed. "Nami ..." Naruto said, only to Nami hugged him tightly and he felt something wet on his shoulder. His eyes widened when he realized they were tears.

"Nami-chan ..." He tried again, only to be interrupted.

"Yes, Naruto! Yes! "- Nami shouted smiling in her ears cheerfully. Kami, why the hell was she crying? Oh, you know what? Whatever! She was happy and good, she could not take it any longer and needed to discover urgently what it was like when he smiled or held her in his arms. Nami had an idea of what it was, but she had to know. She did not know if she was plunging so deep into something that started with sudden desire, but she would be foolish if she refused to realize that _something was flowering here_.

Naruto caught her more firmly acknowledging Nami's happiness, he was also euphoric. Naruto then started to get up toward the kitchen with Nami still on his lap, aligning his face in the curve of his neck, the blond inhaled the sweet aroma of tangerines she emitted.

"Nami-chan ..." Naruto started and caught Nami's attention. "I'm starving, are not you?" He said as he opened the door that led to the eating crew, and Luffy in the back ate everything he could.

Nami's belly rumbled a little and she smiled sheepishly, "Me too."

He laughed, Nami turned his head toward what Naruto was looking at and a bead of sweat fell on his face, but she looked more closely at Naruto and noticed that her smile was not of disdain but of something else she could not identify. _It looked a lot like what she sometimes saw Nojiko driving at her._

"You seem to have a great affection for Luffy, Naruto." - Nami said as Naruto began to take her off her lap and left her standing in front of him.

He then lowered his eyes towards Nami, and Nami could swear that a look of pain passed his face for a moment, but Naruto quickly covered with a smile.

"Naru ..." - Nami felt bad that he might have just touched a subject he should not have and reached for Naruto's face.

"It's okay, Nami." He then looked at Luffy eating like an animal. "It's just ..." Naruto grabbed Nami's hand and walked toward the table. "He reminds me of my little brother." A single tear fell from his face. Nami saw and squeezed his hand even harder.

_In an unknown island_

A tall man, about six feet tall, wearing a white buttoned shirt, which leaves a part of his chest exposed, along with a large red band that is tied around his waist, and holds his saber on the right side. He has red hair and three scars on his left eye. He does not have the left arm. And to top it off, he wears a black high-collared cape. This is Shanks the Redhead _(Akagami no Shankusu)_ one of the **Yonkou** _(Four Emperors)._

Presently sitting on a log, he looked at a reward poster with bright eyes and a huge smile on his face. "So you started your adventure, Luffy."

"Like I said ..." This voice came from a tall, thin man with short hair, short beard, mustache, and ribs pointing up. His eyes are yellow, which resemble the eyes of a hawk. He wears black and red garments adorned with a crucifix pendant that hides a dagger. His costume consists of a large black feathered hat decorated with a large feather, and a long black open jacket, shirtless underneath, with sleeves and a red necklace that contains flower prints. He wears purple pants supported by a decorated belt, and tucked into excessively large boots compared to the size of his leg. Tal uses a kogatana around his neck, pretending to be a cross necklace of gold, and carries his sword as dark as pitch on his back. This is Dracule Mihawk, the **Yoru** Sword Keeper, one of the **Shichibukai** _(Seven Warriors of the Sea)_ and the **Sekai Saikyō in the Kenshi** _(World's Best Swordsman)_. "It reminded me of something you said a long time ago." He ended up sipping his sake quietly as he watched Shanks chuckle at his side and his crew gathering for another round of drinks.

All the while no one noticed that he held a paper in his left hand and squeezed it tightly.

_'Even you, eh ...' He gritted his teeth as his mind conjured up the image of a blond boy who looked very young carrying a sword as large, if not larger, than his __**Yoru**__. 'Naruto.'_

_Vila Foosha_

Villagers celebrated in the background with the reward obtained by Luffy as if it were something extraordinary. Already inside a bar ...

Makino clung tightly to a Naruto billboard with a smile as a few drops of tears fell from his eyes. An old man then put his hand down so as to comfort the young woman thinking that crying was because of Luffy's safety.

"Makino, pirates are pirates." - He wears a fishing hat with red and white stripes, yellow glasses and orange shirt. Gray hair as well as his mustache and goatee. He carries a cane with him. This is Woop Slap, Mayor of Foosha Village.

"I'm fine, Woop-san. It's just ... "She could not stand it and cried more. Christ, she was missing him.

_'Naru-koi ...'_

The mayor could not do much and just tried his best to comfort the young woman. Then he inadvertently took a brief look at the paper she shed, and though it was already half-wrinkled, he recognized the blond hair, the blue eyes, and the birthmarks on those easily recognizable cheeks.

"_Uzumaki D. Naruto ?!_" Woop Slap whispered alarmed at the new discovery.

_Crew of the Straw Hat_

"So we're heading for _**Loguetown**_?" A Naruto playing with his greenish glow said absently looking where Nami was pointing at the map.

"Yes!" Luffy said excitedly. - "I want to see where the man who got the **One Piece** ... Where the man who had everything in this world ... Where he was born and died ..." - Finished Luffy.

"It's decided. We're going to _**Loguetown**_! "Luffy shouted with his arms raised to a chorus of agreement.

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly.

_'Ma ...' "Naruto thought scratching the handle of his sword, looking away into the sea beyond._

In that, Nami and Nojiko exchanged silent glances nodding to each other and they approached Naruto beginning to drag him to the room while the same did not even struggle and had a huge smile on the face. The blonde then turned and tossed the scabbard containing his huge sword to Zoro, who grabbed it with an interrogative look.

"Sure, Zoro, I will not need to use this sword in this battle!" - Zoro flushed and left cursing the blonde aloud. Sanji had his eyes on fire and Usopp had to control him so he would not fly towards Naruto who had a stupid smile on his face and still sent a 'goodbye' to Sanji who was even more enraged as the stained girls closed the door. All this happened and Luffy laughed stupidly.

_Some time later - __**Room**_

**Warning: Lemon alert!**

Naruto, naked and naked, smiled fiercely as Nojiko and Nami, both naked, surrounded him with Nojiko on his lap and Nami sitting next to him. The sisters had smiles on their faces when they could feel a little fear in the eyes of the blonde, who despite the smile, could not hide everything from the two women.

"What's wrong with you, Naru-kun? You said you wanted a challenge, did not you? Or do you think you will not be able to deal with two sisters at once? "- Nojiko teased and Naruto just smiled back at her. _No one plays with Uzumaki D. Naruto._

"I can handle anything you throw at me, Nojiko." Naruto said confidently and Nojiko's eyebrow rose in amusement.

"It's like, well, so how about this?" - Nojiko said before grabbing Naruto and sinking his teeth into his neck. Naruto shuddered slightly as he felt his canines a little sharp penetrating his flesh.

The next thing he knew, is that this initiative of Nojiko made his hormones start to freak out of lust and this new sensation sent shivers of pleasure down his spine as he noticed Nami approaching behind him and pressed his big breasts on his back .

"You like that, Naru-kun, so you're definitely going to love what lies ahead." Nami whispered in her ear.

Nojiko was looking at Naruto who licked his hungry lips before crushing his lips on Nojiko. Nojiko immediately returned the kiss and his tongue snaked to Naruto's mouth and began to struggle with Naruto's own tongue of desire.

As the two kissed, Nami hugged Naruto from behind as she ran her soft hands over his muscled, toned chest before moving on to his rigid, ridge-like masculinity. She began stroking him with his hand before he broke the kiss with Nojiko to push Nami back.

The light brown-eyed female had enough time to register this before she felt Naruto begin to caress her clit and Nami moaned at it before being quickly silenced by Nojiko, who quickly mounted her face with the folds of Nojiko hovering just above her mouth .

Nami in a moment of pure excitement did not even record the feat of her sister and spread the folds of Nojiko and began to touch them. Meanwhile, Naruto's fingers twitched in her clit and he smiled as his muffled moans could be clearly heard beneath Nojiko's pussy.

Nojiko put her hands on either side of Nami's head and she groaned as Nami tucked her folds in with her tongue and fingers. Nami also groaned as she felt Naruto's fingers begin to trace their folds and in a lascivious style, she removed her fingers from the heat of Nojiko and held her breasts.

Nami stroked Nojiko's large breasts and squeezed them to make her wetter for an extra taste. This plan succeeded when she got wetter inside and Naruto reached out to squeeze her back in an attempt to wake her even more.

She groaned as Naruto did so and looked back to see him blink at her. He then went to lick Nami's clit slowly and this only served to drive her lust crazy. He moved his tongue around the _navigator's_ clit and this influenced her to do the same with Nojiko.

Nami carefully kneaded Nojiko's breasts and tightened them while licking her pussy. The blue-haired woman groaned as Nami licked her folds and played with her tits. She reached out and squeezed the woman's broad breasts with orange hair and rubbed them together.

Nojiko squeezed Nami's big bust and this helped her cunt to gain more moisture for Naruto to prove. He enjoyed it very much when he finally spread the folds of Nami and his tongue entered her femininity and began to lick violently her cunt, making her moan loudly in delight.

Nami's tongue squirmed inside Nojiko in a manner similar to Naruto, and he licked deeply into their caves. His tongue savagely attacked her insides and eagerly licked her moisture. Naruto's tongue vigorously rocked on Nami's walls and she whimpered.

Naruto rubbed his fingers into Nami's clit and wrinkled his tongue inside her. Nojiko blushed as Nami's tongue trailed through her gut and tasted it. Nojiko grabbed Nami's nipples and rubbed her fingers in them before beginning to pinch them.

The light brown-eyed woman whimpered at this and the feel of Naruto's tongue working inside her core only served to make her even more excited. Naruto wriggled his fingers on Nami's clit as he trailed his tongue inside her and wiggled his fingers against her clit.

His tongue licked the inside of Nojiko and the moans of both women for the pleasure they felt seemed to be sweet music to Naruto's ears. Not long afterwards, Nojiko and Nami reached the peak and groaned loudly as their release was drained. Nami licked the fluids of Nojiko and Naruto did the same with Nami.

Nojiko and Nami gasped as Naruto liked the taste of the fluids and leaned back against the headboard. He finished licking his lips and Nojiko left Nami as the sisters looked at Naruto and licked their lips simultaneously as they crawled toward him to grab his cock.

Nojiko started stroking the top as Nami clutched the middle. Naruto groaned at his soft touch as the two sisters stroked the length of Naruto as he sat completely still and Nami began to swing his balls in the palm of his hand.

Naruto smiled at that as Nojiko rubbed his tongue over the head of his manhood and he shuddered at the warmth of her tongue. Nami slowly dragged her own tongue down the axis of Naruto and Nojiko pulled the top of the Uzumaki's length.

The two sisters licked and caressed their respective sides of Naruto's limb as he let their little groans escape his lips. Nojiko licked the site of Naruto's penis and Nami did the same thing right away, and the blond male groaned in response.

Then, Nojiko put his mouth on the head of Naruto's erection and sucked. The blonde flinched in pleasure with the warmth of Nojiko's mouth as Nami moved to lick the center of his hardened limb.

Naruto moaned as the sisters worked on his penis before Nojiko loosened her length and held her breasts while Nami did the same. He looked at them with interest as they both brought their considerable mounds to their length and included it among the cleavages.

Naruto felt his heart quicken as he moaned with joy and his two companions smiled with satisfaction in his satisfied face. Nojiko and Nami began massaging their mounds on Naruto's manhood and he stood still for a while before he began to make small incisions in his cleavage.

The sisters rubbed their hardened nipples into the muscle veins located just below the head of his masculinity while the rest of her considerable breasts wrapped around her wrist. Nojiko smiled at Naruto's face as she started to lick the head of his cock with Nami; their tongues brushing at each other sometimes.

Naruto smiled as the hills caressed his manhood and Nami purred to him as she rubbed her breasts together in their length. The two pairs of breasts grazed the blonde's penis as he pushed her length between them and moaned with the massive softness of her breasts.

Nojiko decided to shake things up a bit, turning her tongue around the head of his cock with the sucking. Naruto moaned again with Nojiko's hot mouth in his length as he pushed his crotch up both hills while Nojiko sucked him.

Nami took to lick Naruto's shaft while she used her breasts to push him into the process and he groaned for the same reason he did for Nojiko's tongue. The tempting Nojiko busty rubbed her breasts together the length of Naruto against Nami while enjoying the taste of his semen-lined manhood.

Naruto grabbed the bed when he closed his eyes and slammed his manhood through the orbs wrapped around her. Her hard nipples rubbed on her shaft as the rest of the mounds massaged her length as the two sisters savored their taste; Nojiko being the one that had a better tasting point of it.

Nami and Nojiko stroked their respective mounds in Naruto's masculinity and both women were quite pleased with how hard it felt when they choked their length. Nami slowly licked Naruto's shaft and soaked it completely with saliva before blowing on it, causing the head of his limb to contort into Nojiko's mouth.

Naruto shuddered at this and this prompted the two women about what would happen not long after. Nojiko rolled her tongue around Naruto's cock as he carefully pushed into her mouth and she rubbed her big mounds into Uzumaki's masculinity beside Nami.

Nami slowly brushed her tongue in an upward direction as her breasts gasped at Naruto's length and Nojiko's tongue continued to pound into the head of her new lover's length. Naruto clenched his teeth tightly as the head of his cock seemed to have exploded as Nojiko and Nami tightened their breasts together in their length.

Naruto moaned before finally letting his penis drop a wave of semen into Nojiko's mouth and she swallowed most of it before opening her mouth, allowing any amount of sperm she had not swallowed to trace the manhood of the blond while her jolts followed his big, thick cock.

Nami and Nojiko took the opportunity to lick the semen oozing through Naruto's manhood and there was enough to split between them. Nojiko noticed a bit of Naruto's semen in Nami's tongue and pressed his lips to his sister.

The two sisters had their tongues exploring each other's mouths as they brushed their breasts together once more; Despite being aware of the fact that Naruto's penis was still among his busts, making him tremble with pleasure as the mounds pressed his soaked manhood.

Naruto watched the show intensely as the tongues of Nojiko and Nami wiped the penis of the semen he had and the two lips parted, before Nojiko attacked him and mounted him.

_He knew the two sisters did not like women, were not lesbians or even bisexual, but for sex to be good, the limitations were put aside. That was one of the points in the treaty._

Naruto grunted luxuriously at her and Nojiko smiled before sitting on his cock, taking her to his body, breaking his barrier and she moaned at it, starting to tear. _Kami, he was huge._

Nami looked shocked at the discovery: _'Kami, Nojiko was a virgin.'_ "Nami thought to herself and Naruto's eyes lifted in amusement while already influenced by lust she would never have imagined that Nojiko was still a virgin. And to him, the idea of having sex with her was even more exciting now.

With that thought in mind, Naruto grabbed Nojiko's waist and began pumping his erection into his core with bestial speed and power. Nojiko started rolling her hips forward and kept her hands on Naruto's chest as she mounted him and her large breasts jumped in response to their synchronized movements.

Naruto savagely slapped his cock in the warm and tight entrance of Nojiko. _She really is even lighter than Maki-hime and Na-chan_. He moaned as his walls stiffened his erection and he moved his hands to hold her butt. Nojiko's butt hit Naruto's groin and he watched her breasts panting.

Nojiko's lust was high from the ruthless beating she was taking as Naruto beat its length in its body and its broad mounds bounced high. Naruto moaned with Nojiko as his cock crashed into her pussy and pummeled her heat deeply.

Wild, lusty cyano-blue eyes fixed themselves on crazed bluish blacks as Naruto hit Nojiko and held onto his rear. The blond-haired Uzumaki groaned as Nojiko mounted him and his stiffness rumbled in her gut and she worked her hips in order to grind the limb inside her.

Naruto's member rapped violently on Nojiko's walls and he sat down to press his face against her bouncing breasts. He pressed his lips to his hardened beak and sucked it feverishly. She gripped him tightly and dug her nails into his shoulders, making him moan with masochistic pleasure.

He withdrew a hand from behind Nojiko and held the breast he nursed. He stroked and pressed his lips against hers. Nojiko swung her waist up and hissed as Naruto plunged into her dampness as Nami sat down and took advantage of the show.

Sweat dripped down Naruto's and Nojiko's temples as they worked their hips together. Nojiko took his hand from Naruto's shoulders and cupped his head against her breast. Nojiko moaned as Naruto slammed his cock into his caves and his walls slammed.

Naruto crumpled Nojiko's chest and used his other hand to squeeze her ass as she tapped him on his lap. Naruto pumped his length to Nojiko's cunt and he moaned at the tight feeling with which his cock was encircled. Soon, Naruto and Nojiko pressed their lips together and kissed with lustful passion.

Their tongues entered each other's mouth and fought violently; Naruto's tongue is the most aggressive of the two. Nojiko ran a hand through Naruto's hair and they groaned in each other's mouth as the lust they felt for each other only grew with each passing second.

He thundered his hips forward and sent his cock flying into Nojiko's interior. He released her butt and finally put his hand on the other breast. Naruto stroked both mounds and he noticed that Nojiko's guts tightened as a result.

Soon the couple felt ready to go and their lips did not separate for a second. Naruto squeezed Nojiko's breasts one last time before his walls curled around his cock and squeezed hard enough to order his dick of his essence.

Naruto's shed flew out of his cock and instantly found his way into Nojiko's womb. The pair kept their lips together and moaned before finally parting their lips and Nojiko collapsed on the bed as she caught her breath before Nami moved forward.

Nami mounted Naruto before she turned and spread her legs. She looked at him and smiled before lowering into his masculinity, his walls still tight, even after the first time. Nami blushed before starting to roll her hips. _Kami, she wanted so much to say anything, anything. She's hating the deal now._

Naruto began with a marathon of inhuman impulses that flew to Nami's femininity and her large breasts began to rise from the strong impacts in her heat. Her length rubbed hard against Nami's walls as she pushed her hips and mounted him.

He was not at all surprised that Nami's cunt was as tight as it was as he threw his cock inside her with inhuman speed and animal power and his walls creaking in return. Nami's hands came back and planted them on the bed for more balance.

Naruto pushed his groin up toward Nami's femininity and the blush on his beautiful face went deeper. The male blonde's cock came up in Nami's pussy and she worked her hips along with his. Both groaned loudly and Naruto gripped Nami's small waist showing signs of growth.

Naruto and Nami groaned loudly when their corresponding movements served to please both lower parts. Nami held on to the bed as hard as she could as Naruto's erection flew in his heat and his masculinity crashed into his walls.

Her broad breasts swung high in the air from Naruto's heavy bangs and she moaned loudly at him. Naruto never imagined that sex just for sex would be so good and gave him a sense of pride, knowing he was literally fucking the two insatiable sisters.

Naruto's groin thumped hard against Nami's fat ass and she leaned slightly back. Uzumaki's hands snaked to the waist until they reached her breasts and held them. This gave Nami a second reason to moan as loud as she could as Naruto began to squeeze his mounds.

He rubbed his breasts bouncing together and Nami looked at him. Naruto looked back at Nami as his eyes were fully glazed with numbing pleasure and his tongue hung from his mouth in a rampant savage lust attack and she smiled back at him before he sat down and kissed Nami.

The deep blue eyes stared at the light browns who emitted an unusual glow as the two kissed deeply and their tongues fought violently inside their mouths. Nami came back and began to caress Naruto's cheek tenderly as he tapped into her core.

Naruto pinched Nami's breasts and pulled them down as he plunged deep into her heat. Her femininity tightened on his cock as he hit the depths of her entrance and he continued to grope and pinch her nipples and she whimpered at it.

He toyed with the hard beaks and twirled his thumbs around them. The two licked each other's tongues and Nami worked her waist in his erection. He hit Nami's moisture and they both sweated a lot.

The busty orange pushed her hips in conjunction with Naruto's beastly urges as his swollen erection fell on her walls and they milked her. Later, they broke the kiss to lick each other's tongues and Naruto rubbed Nami's breasts.

The pleasure she gained from his lover's masculinity made her orgasm approach as he struck his erection on her walls. By now, the blush on her face had deepened as much as possible and she continued to caress Naruto's cheek.

He played with Nami's breasts as his eyes closed in complete happiness and he lay on his back again. Nami landed on him and continued to work her hips in an opposite direction as his penis pumped on her walls and they were preparing to squeeze it dry.

Before they realized it, Nami's femininity tightened around Naruto's length and pulled hard enough for her seeds to fly in her womb. Nami's eyes filled with pleasure as she felt herself being filled and Naruto gritted his teeth as his release came out of Nami's entrance.

Naruto and Nami gasped as their relief came out of their doorway by the length and into the bed before Nami got up and rested next to Nojiko. Nojiko laughed at the look of satisfaction on Nami's face before she looked at Naruto and smiled at the ferocious blonde who licked her lips.

A few seconds later, Nojiko was being struck once more by the maddened blonde of lust when she had her hands on the wall as Naruto pushed her heat from behind while he held her chubby ass.

Nojiko moaned as he pushed wildly inside her and her body rocked back and forth from his strong thrusts that made her breasts rock and shake. Nojiko closed her eyes as Naruto slammed her stiffness into her body and held it at her perfectly outlined waist.

Naruto moaned in pleasure as he violently slammed his cock into Nojiko's body and rubbed against its warm, slippery walls and his balls slammed against his plump, plump ass with every thrust. She moaned as the pleasure spread through her body and she pressed herself against the wall, making her breasts touch her.

The groin of the unkempt, now confused, blond-haired male's groin slammed into Nojiko's back quickly and he moaned with her as his masculinity struck hard into her. Nojiko held herself pressed against the wall as she ran her hips backward and allowed her cunt to gnaw its length.

Suddenly, without saying anything, Naruto lifted Nojiko's leg off the floor and held it up in the air. He gripped her inner thigh and resumed his impulses in her and Nojiko's whimpering grew louder as she could feel Naruto's cock reaching deeper than before.

Nojiko came back with the arm that was closest to Naruto and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. Now, in a standing version of the spoon's position, she groaned as Naruto kept his leg in the air and rumbled its throbbing length into its scorching core.

His masculinity thundered in his heat and his walls ground. Naruto reached out and grabbed Nojiko's free breast. He stroked and squeezed and she tightened on his cock as a result. Nojiko moaned on his cock thumping so deeply into her womb and Naruto covered his lips against hers.

Naruto and Nojiko closed their eyes as they kissed and worked their legs together. He sank his fingers into the mound and squeezed it vigorously. Nojiko moaned in the kiss and her leg that remained planted on the ground shook with the lust of the pleasure she was experiencing.

With the help of Naruto, Nojiko was able to push her hip and grind her erection by hitting her deeply. Naruto's hand touched Nojiko's glorious leg and he groaned in Nojiko's mouth once more as both lovers reached their end and their heat curled around him making her fill it with her seed once more.

Nojiko's eyes rolled to the back of her head as their release came out of her femininity and fell to the floor. Naruto and Nojiko parted their lips to gasp as the first placed the adorable woman's leg on the floor before her legs left her and she collapsed into a drunken heap of pleasure on the floor.

Naruto smiled at Nojiko being out of him before turning his attention to the still conscious Nami and he licked his lips before moving to kill the orange. Naruto climbed on top of her before stepping into her once more and starting to push.

Naruto pushed his length into Nami's inner tunnels as she moaned and began to swing her hips instinctively. Naruto touched Nami's breasts one more time and stroked and kneaded them as they swayed while she continued with her hips and dug her nails into bed.

Naruto slammed his masculinity into Nami's hot core as he massaged her breasts simultaneously and she whimpered with the intense pleasure she felt running through Naruto's inhuman impulses that rumbled through her guts.

Nami let go of the bed and wrapped her arms around Naruto's strong back as he tapped his cock into her vagina and crunched it with each thrust. _The Straw Hats navigator_ whimpered as her lover slammed into her warmth and the two pressed their lips together again.

Naruto and Nami licked each other's tongue as they kissed and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes as they pressed their lips together. _Fuck, they would not deny it anymore_. Nami tilted her hips to match Naruto's thrusts as best he could as he thrust his cock into her heat.

The tongues of Naruto and Nami fought once again as both wildly and violently clashed, while Naruto rubbed Nami's large breasts and gently rubbed his palms as they fluttered and rocked with their steady beats.

Nami moaned in the kiss and her eyes once again turned white with desire as her blond-haired lover continued to delight her. Naruto broke the kiss and luxuriously grunted as his hips flew forward and he plunged his cock into Nami's tight femininity.

Nami planted her lips on Naruto's neck and began to lick and bite her neck tenderly to give him a hickey. Naruto groaned as he tapped her length deep into her tight walls and she howled at his lover's cock straining her as she resisted her hips in correspondence with his lover's movements.

Nami moaned as Naruto's penis flew forward in her pussy that worked around his cock and warmed his cock as he began to swell inside her. _I'm going to hit the bastard if he's using __**Gomu Gomu no Mi**_. Nami then continued to nibble on Naruto's neck with more vigor and he moaned as he stroked her face affectionately as he ran his hips forward in his femininity.

Naruto sent his hips to Nami's warmth just before the inner core of the last squeeze her length, making him release another burst of semen into the core of the light-eyed woman. Nami's body trembled with ecstasy as she too enjoyed herself and collapsed on top of Naruto carrying a huge smile of pleasure on the flushed face.

Naruto laughed when he noticed the tiredness of the two women above him and only covered them with a sheet that was not covered by the semen that was released in abundance by the three lying bodies.

"Naru ..." - Nami called whispering to Naruto and laid his head on his chest beginning to make circles with his index finger, she then laughed causing Naruto's heart to palpitate a little: "You are a stallion, Naru-kun. She did not even take me on a date, but she had the nerve to take me to bed twice. "Nami said grumpily, but with her tired look she looked so cute to Naruto.

"I can not do much, you're irresistible, Na-chan." Naruto said as he stroked Nami's back and squeezed firmly in his ass, earning a faint groan of orange, which made him smile a little, "But as soon as we get to _**Loguetown**_, I'll take you two on a date. How about it? "- Naruto finished pulling Nami and Nojiko to his chest hugging them firmly.

Nami yawned already sleepy, that pretty insatiable blond baka ... Argh, for Nami. "It's good you did not forget that, hunf!"

Nami's vision then began to darken, but rather she positioned her face in the curve of the blonde's neck. Naruto just continued stroking along with Nojiko.

"Good evening, Na-chan, Nojiko-chan." Naruto whispered to both of them. Nojiko at that moment had one eye open, but she was also dying of sleep and fatigue.

"Good evening, Naruto-kun." Nojiko said deciding to be bold by placing a light kiss on her lips and falling asleep soon after. Tomorrow they would have a good conversation about all this.

"Night, Naru-kun." Nami whispered happily getting up to kiss Naruto, who happily accepted and they exchanged saliva and kissing each other lovingly. Finishing up with little kisses, Nami slowly stepped away and shone a last sweet smile for Naruto falling asleep on his chest, next to his sister, both with huge smiles on their flushed faces. Naruto snaked his arms around the drawn waist and stuffed the two of them closer to him.

If he was honest with himself, he was not exhausted, but the events of the day took a heavy emotional charge on his conscience and he needed a well-deserved rest.

_'Hmm ... I urgently need to tighten even more my training with __**Gomu Gomu no Mi**__, although I know and can stretch any part of my body at will, I still need all the techniques that Luffy knows and learn all . And if possible ... 'Naruto smirked. - 'create my own techniques!'_

Oddly, Uzumaki D. Naruto had the habit of thinking, having a more real vision of his future, and planning better as sleep approached.

_'Now that I stopped to think ...' - Sleep was slowly approaching and Naruto already had one foot inside the sleeping world. "Can I copy more than one __**Akuma no Mi**__?" That was the last thought of our blond, who slept with a soft smile on his face, hugging and being embraced by two incredible women._

_Out there_

Zoro lying in an area of the deck of the ship had two hands behind his head, two swords were positioned next to him, one with the white sheath was leaning on the arm of the ship and the other appeared to be extremely common. It had a length longer than the total height of Zoro and is currently lying on the deck. : "Naruto cursed." Zoro grumbled with his eyes open and a huge blush running down his face as he had the 'privilege' to hear the entire battle that occurred in the room ahead.

"Huh ... A warrior is not a warrior if he does not soak his sword with blood." He mumbled with a tic. That's when he knew he would not sleep that night.

_Following day_

A Zoro with bloody, totally red eyes looked sideways at something unusual. Then he got up and went toward the bow of the ship.

"Hey, I'm seeing an island," Zoro said quietly and a faint tone of irritation in his voice.

As he spoke, Luffy stretched his arms to the arm of the ship where Zoro was leaning his elbows: "Really?"

"What island is that?" Luffy asked now sitting next to Zoro.

"It was the island I told you about the other day!" An invigorated Nami left the room next to an equally well-liked Nojiko. Both wearing their costumes the day before.

"Cool." Nojiko said as she stretched.

Zoro had a tick mark recognizing their voice. _'Damn sex addicts,' he thought._

Sanji with his hands in the pockets of his suit pants and a Usopp having a smile with both hands behind his head also approached the side of the two women.

"So that's where _**Loguetown**_ is," Usopp said with a grin.

Sanji then pulled out a cigarette not long after. He took a gulp and looked at the view: "It's a big city, right?"

Nami then turned to Sanji with a very happy look on her face: "Yes, that's what they say." She said almost visibly very apprehensively. Nojiko at his side shook his head in quick agreement also strange.

Sanji, fortunately did not notice all this while still smoking looking forward: "They must have a fair with fresh ingredients." - He said with a smile.

"I need to find a gun shop." - A somewhat calmer Zoro now, said: "Having only one sword does not go with my **Santōryū** _(Three Sword Style)_."

"So, I guess I'll go look for a hardware store." Usopp added, not wanting to be left out.

"And I ..." - Naruto came out of nowhere in the middle of Nami and Nojiko. He went back to wearing his royal red overalls suit and hood down, showing his shaggy and slightly wet hair. "I hope I can cure some of my doubts here." Naruto finished with a beastly smile, being quickly assaulted in two powerful hugs by the girls.

"Ohayō, Naruto-kun!" They shouted in unison, jumping and grabbing Naruto heavily.

"Ohayōgozaimasu, Na-chan, Nojiko-chan." Naruto said softly to both of them just happier and continued to hug Naruto, who laughed silently. "Ohayō, people." His eyes then turned to the others. Luffy had a huge smile on his face as he waved at him and looked back at the distant island. Usopp greeted him slightly, in which he sent a positive nod to the crew sniper. Naruto then searched for Sanji, when he realized that the same was on his side smoking with a glare pointed at him, the Uzumaki just blew a raspberry kiss playfully for the crew cook and nodded respectfully, which he saw, was returned With a slight hesitation, Naruto laughed lightly, shaking his head.

He then reached for the last crew member on the ship that was in charge of his sword, and saw him in the background already throwing his scabbard containing the sword in his direction that Naruto grabbed without even blinking and sent a low 'arigatō' to the fellow swordsman of the team who just nodded absently and remained propped on the arm of the ship. Naruto then positioned the sword in front of him lying on the deck, all without even disturbing the two women currently hanging on his body. Naruto then laid a kiss on each girl's head, who sighed adoringly and pulled back, giving a wet kiss on each side of her cheek, Nami and Nojiko respectively.

Naruto then left them gently on the deck of the ship and the girls puckered, which Naruto rolled his eyes and slapped their asses. They both blushed and understood the message. Naruto laughed and then stretched his arm toward Luffy's shoulder that was talking about what he wanted to see in _**Loguetown**_. "Luffy!" Naruto exclaimed and Luffy turned his head confusedly toward him.

"Yes, Naruto?" Luffy asked, as Naruto drew his elastic arm back.

The blonde gave a magnificent smile crouched to take the hem with his sword and to position in the right hip with the tip touching the deck slightly: "Let's train our abilities _**Akuma no Mi**_?" - Mal Naruto finished and a euphoric Luffy was already in front of him with a huge smile on his face.

"Yes! Come on, Naruto! "- He just caught the words 'train', 'skills' and that's it. Naruto nodded, too excited.

And then it started, they just trained a few strokes and techniques. Luffy started teaching everything he knew about the _**Gomu Gomu no Mi**_ so far, and what techniques he had created. The blonde as he was training with Luffy, noticed that the techniques he possesses and showed were created due to his imagination and creativity. _'So I was right ...' - Naruto thought as he dodged Luffy's fist and sent his foot in an arc to Luffy, who warped his body by deflecting the attack and advanced forward exchanging harsh blows with Naruto and they both had a huge smile on their faces. 'This fruit is a variable at some point. It grows because of the use, practice, knowledge, experience as well as others, but the main and strong point is mainly due to the user's high imagination and creativity. '_

The others just sat in the corner watching everything.

Zoro only sighed in the background realizing that he lost another chance to test himself against the blonde, but for now it was fine, he would not be at his peak if he decided to fight Naruto with only a sword. This was not his forte.

_'Just wait a little longer, Naruto.' "Zoro thought with a friendly smile as he watched the two train in front of him and began to move into a more comfortable position and lay down trying to get some rest. He slept better with sounds of flesh pounding when it was a 'real fight' and not that of last night. He thought with a shudder._

"I hope they do not end up destroying **Merry**." - Usopp said with fear looking at the only users of _**Akuma no Mi**_ in the crew.

Nojiko just shook her head in disdain, "No. Maybe Luffy will destroy some pieces, but Naruto-kun will keep him on the line. "- She said and everyone had a drop sweat in their explanation.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Usopp said shakily.

Out of nowhere a scream of **Gomu Gomu no Pisutoru** _(Gomu Gomu no Pistol)_ was heard, only to be followed by a **Gomu Gomu no Fūsen** and a sound of rubber shoving into rumbled by the ship.

* * *

**Question of the day:** _I like_ Tashigi, she's a good character. As time goes on, I believe Oda will value it even more. _And you?_


	6. Discoveries, ideas and questions!

**Naruto, the Yonkou**

* * *

Legal notice: I do not own Naruto or One Piece.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Discoveries, ideas and questions! Danger, Captain Smoker!**

* * *

**Loguetown**

"Uaa, what a huge city!" Luffy exclaimed cheerfully holding his hat with some bruises on the area of his arms, chest and cheeks, all because of his intense training with Naruto on the moving ship. It was amazing!

The others just watched with a smile on their face, finally they had arrived, finally arrived in _**Loguetown**_!

"This town used to be full of pirates about to leave for the **Grand Line** / The town used to be full of pirates about to leave for the **Grand Line**." Naruto and Nami said in unison and looked at each other for a moment when they noticed . Naruto, who had an arm around Nami's waist, smiled at her, which was quickly mirrored by Nami. Nami just laid her head on her lover's shoulder. Naruto wore his royal red jumpsuit, kept his sword sheathed and wrapped around his waistband (ribbon), wearing sandals similar to Luffy's. Already Nami and the others had not changed their clothes for lack of them in the ship, for this and other reasons they decided to stop in the city.

"I thought I was Nami's sister, not you, Naruto-kun." Nojiko mumbled handsomely on Naruto's back resting his chin on his left shoulder and the others laughed. She wore the same outfit she wore in _Vila Cocoyasi_, a white shirt, her tattoos completely visible, tight trousers and sandals. This combination of clothes pronounced and much his dowries, which did little for Naruto to blush slightly.

Naruto just scratched his head with his empty hand in embarrassment, was not intentional. "_Yare ..._" he said with a sweat.

They were all still silent at the 'gates' that led into the city. Until Nami lifted her head from Naruto's shoulder to look ahead with shining eyes, remembering something, "You get pretty much everything!" - Nami said cheerfully and his mind quickly began to create plans of 'chores' that would be 'beneficial' for her and her sister, both exchanging glances afterwards with malicious smiles. Naruto who was in the 'middle' seemed oblivious to everything.

"Great! For our imminent grand adventure, I need some stuff. "- Usopp added enthusiastically.

Sanji smirked and smoked his cigarette. "I bet they have all sorts of ingredients here." And hearts sprang up around his head. "And beautiful women!"

"I also have things to buy." Zoro considered seriously with a hand on his chin.

Nami looked at that and Naruto started nodding slightly at Zoro's foolishness to mention that. He now felt sorry for the crew swordsman.

Nami turned her head to Zoro and her eyes changed to something greedy. She clearly indicated 'business': "Really, Zoro? And how? "- Nami said staring at Zoro with a cat smile on her lovely face. Zoro frowned at Nami's sudden interest. "You do not have a penny, do you?" Zoro tried to pull away from Nami, who still stared at him strangely. Naruto and Nojiko laughed at his misfortune, while Usopp had a faint smile on his face and Sanji ... Well, Sanji was Sanji and he had a huge blush on his face.

"Beauty! I'll see the execution square! "- Luffy exclaimed out of nowhere running in a random direction. "I want to see where the **King of the Pirates** has died!" He shouted before disappearing into the crowd. Naruto just watched Luffy's withdrawal quietly.

"Hey Hey! We do not decide where we're going to meet later! "Usopp shouted, reaching out in vain for Luffy's back, which was already too far away.

Naruto then decided to pronounce, already bored. God, he just got here and could not stand another minute. He knew that if he were going to stay longer than his due here, he would end up in trouble, and Naruto was not in the mood for it. He had plans. "Calm down, Usopp," Naruto said, gently pulling away from Nami and whispering for Nojiko to come down from his back. What they did without a second of thought. "I'll make sure I watch Luffy myself ..."

Nojiko and Nami turned their heads almost shifting their necks to Naruto. "But Naru ..." They said, almost shouting in concern, but they stopped abruptly when Naruto lifted his hood, completely covering his hair and features with success.

"... The distance." Naruto finished with a hint of amusement in his tone, causing the ladies to snort slightly at his actions and fold their arms looking away; opposite sides of one another.

"Ah, come, Na-chan, Nojiko-chan. I just wanted to play a little bit. "- Naruto said grabbing Nami and Nojiko who tried to sidetrack, but Naruto was simply too powerful and began to fill the two kisses that started to melt all in the arms of the blonde. Damn, what could they do? They were worried about the bastard. Nojiko, deciding to be a little more daring, crossed both legs around the blonde's waist and began to distribute wet kisses over Naruto's collarbone, which groaned hoarsely. Nami not wanting to be pushed aside, standing next to Naruto, she started to rub all that she could into Naruto's limb, she then tiptoed up, grabbed Naruto's head with both hands and brought her towards him , beginning to kiss his lips lovingly. Three could play this game, after all.

The passing passers-by just watched the scene with a permanent blush on their faces, the mothers walking with their children tried to block their sight, just so that their own eyes could not deviate from the act.

Usopp had his mouth wide open for what his companions were doing brazenly in the middle of the public square, with everyone's eyes on them: "BUT WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" - Usopp shouted with a huge blush on his face. pointing to the three of them, listening or not, simply ignored his call and continued, now Noji and Nami having shifted positions, with Nami coming up to cross the two milky legs on the blonde's waist and handing licks and kisses down Uzumaki's collarbone, ending with an audible hickey. Nojiko rubbed and kissed Naruto gleefully grabbing her hair.

Sanji's eyes widened as he opened and closed his mouth trying to form words in vain, observing the actions of 'his' Nami-san and Nojiko-swan. At the moment Naruto had both hands well filled, he was grabbing and squeezing the butt of the sisters, who groaned manfully

Zoro began to walk away, memories of 'that night' began to come back and back in his head. The sound of flesh beating rhythmically tormenting him for all eternity.

After a while, the three of them stopped. Nami and Nojiko descended from their respective poles on Naruto, who had a huge smile of pleasure on his face. The sisters looked at each other satisfied with a giant smile on their faces and touched a tall five fingers. This time they won the teaser battle. Sisters 1 x Naruto 0.

Nojiko then began to tidy up Naruto's hood to hide her features again, and Nami ran her hand up in her overalls where it was crumpled. After a few minutes, he was ready as never before. Then Nami placed a hand on the cheek of Naruto, who was still in a trance and began to caress softly: "Wake up, Naru-kun. You know how our Captain is, probably Luffy must be far away already, "she whispered meekly.

Nojiko stroked his other cheek with a sweet look on his face: "Go on, Naruto-kun." Nojiko whispered to the blue-eyed blond stunned.

Naruto just nodded robotically still speechless and walked out on Luffy's path.

Nojiko and Nami just stared at each other and then burst out laughing. All those who passed by only moved away from the two women. What were they, crazy?

_Some time later - with __**Nami**__ and __**Nojiko**_

"What's up?" - Nami said leaving the dressing room looking at another in a sensual pose, wearing only an orange bra and matching panties.

Then the other dressing room opens: "So what do you think?" Nojiko left with one hand on her hip and the other on her dresser. She wore a lilac bra and similar panties, also in a sexy pose.

"Uuu, it was fantastic, ladies!" The designer exclaimed in ecstasy with the rare beauty of the two girls.

Nami and Nojiko blinked at each other and, with one last look of defiance, returned to their respective tasters. A few minutes later, a dazzling Nojiko came out wearing a totally white dress with the snow and short on the knee area, a high heel also in white and two hoop earrings to complement. Her skin contrasted sharply with the color of her chosen dress, making her beauty shine even brighter. Honestly, she had the appearance of someone belonging to royalty.

"Nami, where are you?" - Nojiko asked trying to act disinterestedly looking at her fingernails, although she was incredibly apprehensive.

The sound of curtains opening was heard and Nami appeared dazzling. She wore a red and completely red dress, in a tone more drawn to the wine, had an opening in the left side, leaving visible a good part of its thigh. As accessory she decided to use only a 'furry' scarf in the shape of a dog and very long. He also wore a tie to tie his hair in the back. As well as her older sister, her dowries and appearance were unbelievably pronounced. She looked ready to kill someone. Especially if this 'someone' in particular was one of Uzumaki D. Naruto.

Nojiko looked at Nami, as Nami looked at Nojiko, and they looked like that. The attendant began to sweat, thinking that the weather began to thicken from nowhere, he had to hold himself in order not to end up running. Then the two sisters smiled with closed eyes at each other and turned their eyes to the attendant, who had a tense smile on his face. To him, they now looked scary.

"And this?" They both said in unison, further increasing the despair of the stylist.

He swallowed a bile in his throat: "Great, ladies!" He shouted.

Nami and Nojiko then spent the next time just tasting everything they could and asking for the opinion of the stylist who always shivered to see the two girls in new clothes looking at him with those smiles.

"Where did I get myself?" The designer whispered head down in a trembling voice, and then prepared himself when he heard the sound of the dressing room opening again.

"And this?" - And then, there was the question that would haunt the poor designer for a long time.

"GREAT, MISSOS!"

_After some time_

"Are they going to take everyone?" The stylist said shyly as he pointed to a huge pile of clothes on the counter.

"No, no," Nami said, smiling deceptively with her eyes closed.

Nojiko approached with only two bags in her hands: "But we will pay for these here." She said also holding a smile. After paying, both began to withdraw from the store without giving another thought. Nojiko then turned her head to the head-down stylist. "Do not be sad, we'd just like something more casual." She then glanced over at Nami. "And we still need to buy the books Naruto-kun asked for, Nami."

Nami looked casually at Nojiko with a hand on her waist, "The medical books?" She asked raising an eyebrow, receiving a positive nod from Nojiko, and smiled warmly, "He's so good, right, Nojiko-chan. Trying to learn as much as possible to meet the current needs of our crew. "She finished passionately.

Nojiko looked up and laughed, "Yeah, Nami-chan. Only Naruto-kun himself, since the rest have not even thought about it yet. "They both laughed away and carrying only a bag in their hands.

The stylist stared back at the two of them stupidly, "Come back!" He cried crying comically.

_Meanwhile_

An ever-pervert Sanji paced the quiet streets of _**Loguetown**_ in search of the best 'dishes' he could taste, with a malicious expression on his face and his eyes replaced by hearts.

In a store not far from here, a Usopp was dazzled by the weapons, projectiles, and myriad pieces of tools presented to him. Some even being referred to already being in the possession of Gold Roger, and the said gun, believe it or not, was a water gun.

_Office of the Navy_

_A sailor is supposed to be in charge of receiving the new rewards sighted by the world of piracy, had just received a poster containing the reward of a pirate with the now 'biggest reward' seen in the __**East Blue**__. The said man then turned away startled, leaned forward pulling out the paper and ran hurriedly heading for his superior's office. All the while the same man, in his personal panic, had not noticed that another poster, also sent by the Navy's __**HQ**__ in arrears, came out with awkward urgency from the machine._

"Captain Smoker, we have received an alert!" The same sailor exclaimed, opening the door that gave him access to his superior's office urgently. The place was extremely smoky and thick, you could barely see anything. All the sailor could recognize was the shadow of his Captain ahead. When Smoker did not respond, the sailor quickly arranged his posture: "A Navy **HQ** alert ..." - He said and the man just listened to him quietly. - "Monkey D. Luffy and his pack are on their way to _**Loguetown**_**!** It's the _**East Blue**_ Pirate with Berrys' **$30.000.000** prize head!

"**$30.000.000 **from Berries, is that it?" Captain Smoker, inside the smoke, asked disdainfully smoking two cigars positioned in the right corner of his mouth. He held two medium-sized rocks in his hand and continued, "Do you want me to congratulate you or what?" Smoker questioned again, if only more contemptuously.

The sailor took a step forward with frowning features and panicked face: "He defeated Don Krieg and **Gyojin** Arlong!" - he said aloud.

"Shut up!" Smoker exclaimed with a glare at the sailor who stepped back and drew back. Smoker managed to lose the concentration he needed to keep the objects in his hand, knocking them to the ground. "Your screaming made everything fall ..." - He said with a sigh already rising.

"Sorry." The black-haired sailor apologized immediately.

Smoker then turned his eyes to him, "You do not have to be so tense. I work at my own pace. Is not that right? "He asked, turning his back to the random sailor and started toward the window.

"Yes, sir!" The sailor exclaimed.

Smoker then opened the windows, and the smoke that had been concentrated inside the office had dissipated, and now it was possible to see the Captain's appearance. He was a muscular man and has white hair; at the moment he only wears blue jeans with a brown belt and large brown leather military boots. "Anyway, what was it?" Smoker asked turning to the sailor again.

The sailor rested both arms in a soldier's position: "Yes, sir. A new band of pirates approaches town, sir. "

"And what's the problem?" Smoker retorted quickly, without even reconsidering twice. - "Since I got to this post, there was not even a _pirate_ who escaped the city." - He spat the word 'pirate' with disgust, as if remembering something he did not like and started moving towards his big jacket thickness of the navy, the white and blue colors it keeps open with greenish-skin lining on the neck, cuffs and hem. Many cigars are tied to the jacket that has the "**JUSTICE**" **(****正義****)** kanji, written on the back.

"Well, not true ..." The man opened his mouth to continue, only to be silenced by a thick curtain of smoke that covered his mouth. The sailor's eyes widened as he saw an expression of anger pass through the eyes of his Captain, who was already fully dressed.

"_Never, and I said NEVER mention the name of this accursed one again in my presence!_" Smoker shouted fiercely at the sailor in front of him who trembled like a sheet of paper and sweat horrors nodding fervently to his captain's statement. Smoker then cleared the smoke, causing the man to fall to the floor trying to breathe profusely.

Footsteps are heard and another sailor invades the office with a tense expression: "Lord!" The man then saluted. - "Pirates were spotted in the harbor! Please confirm immediately! "

The man who was sitting on the ground grabbing his throat, forced himself to stand up, which caught the attention of his companion beside him who looked confusedly at his condition. Then, arranging his posture, he grabbed the poster of Luffy he dropped: "They must be Luffy's pirates, sir!" The black haired sailor spoke in a choked voice as he was still suffering the damage of the attack. Further straining his vocal chords and lungs, the man stepped forward: "No other band was mentioned in the alert issued!"

Smoker just started toward the door silently with an angry expression on his formerly disinterested face as his mind created and recreated his battle and shameful defeat at the hands of that blond imbecile: **"$ 30.000.000**? I hope it's not too easy to catch that scum. "Smoker snarled, and his men pulled away as Smoker withdrew from the office.

The blond-haired sailor quickly ran after his captain, while the black haired man fell on his back on the floor, gripping his chest lightly. "Captain Smoker did not even look at the poster." He said shaking the poster weakly.

_Elsewhere - with __**Nojiko**__ and __**Nami**_

The two women were currently finalizing the purchase of numerous clothes and some other belongings while they had a chat with the lady at the counter.

"Captain Smoker?" Nami asked in a slightly interested voice as she leaned against the counter next to Nojiko.

"Yes! He's one of the best Navy **HQ** soldiers. "That voice came from the woman behind the counter, arranging the shopping in two large bags. She had yellow-orange hair and wore a colorful dress.

Nojiko turned her head, interested too.

"This town was full of pirates looking at the **Grand Line**," she continued. "But since the captain has arrived, every pirate who comes here ends up in prison." She finished with a rejoicing, looking at Nami and Nojiko who had expressions without emotion on their faces and only listened quietly.

"He's not normal, he's a monster ... They even say he ate an _**Akuma no Mi**_, you know?" The woman said, just so Nami interrupted her.

"_**Akuma no Mi**_?" She then smiled, looking at Nojiko, and saw that she also had the same smile.

Then Nojiko turned toward the woman who was still tidying up, now sweating through the effort, they even tried to help, but the girl did not want to. Nojiko shrugged slightly and looked at the woman: "Ms.-san ..." The woman lifted her head to Nojiko, urging him to continue, Nojiko nodded slightly, "Any time that captain goes to fight, there are remnants of smoke through the place? "- Nojiko asked sagaciously.

The woman nodded, "Yes. Some even say that this is the captain's _**Akuma no Mi**_. "As she answered without looking, she did not perceive the victorious look that passed the face of the two sisters in front of her, who at the moment carried enormous smiles on their beautiful faces while they thought in a single person.

_'So this must be the man Naru-kun fought and won.' "Nami thought looking at the window._

_'I hope you have found Luffy, Naruto-kun.' "Nojiko thought, smiling softly at the blonde._

_Streets of __**Loguetown**_

A bored Smoker after having knocked down some pirates easily, he looked the distance to a boy in front wearing a plain straw hat.

"What?" Luffy yelled lost, looking from side to side. "How did I get back to port? How? "He wondered still confusedly, until he looked forward and spotted Smoker with some of his men. "Hey!" Luffy said coming closer and waving his arms to get the men's attention.

_With __**Naruto**_

"I'm glad I asked the girls to buy some books for me." Naruto said following Luffy. He asked the girls to buy whatever they found in medicine and anatomy, because he still had an active theory, that if it were proven true, he would need to be ready.

He then turned his eyes to the book in his hand, which was currently open on one page, showing a fruit on each leaf and their respective descriptions below: _'I have been studying this book every day since I got it. And today ... '- The blonde looked with a smile at the book. - 'I can say that not only did I memorize the shape of the fruit, but I know all the names and abilities of the __**Akuma no Mi's**__ mentioned in this encyclopaedia. But ... 'He then frowned slightly at the book:' Only a few of them have illustrations, which means that most __**Akuma no Mi's**__ can not be identified by their form and can only be determined by their abilities. '- He finished the intelligent thought with a sigh._

Naruto then blurted out of sight with a smile coming up near any house, keeping a considerable distance into the shadows, enough that his eyes were on Luffy.

If possible, his smile grew even wider with his luck when he saw who was in front of Luffy, carrying a _Jitte_ on his back and smoking two cigars.

_'Just my luck ...' - Naruto thought with an even bigger smile and mentally slapped himself on the head with his intelligence waving positively to himself, again. He then watched as Smoker turned his head sideways, speaking a few inaudible words to his men. 'How long, Smoker.'_

_Coming back with __**Luffy**__ and __**Smoker**_

Smoker then simply looked sideways at one of his men, but still kept a close eye on the boy with the straw hat approaching: "Is that another idiot of this pack?" He asked referring to the pirates he had just knocked over before long

"Who knows ... I do not think so ..." Her man replied confusedly as Luffy approached, until he reached Smoker and stood back for about two or three meters.

"How lucky!" Luffy said raising his head to look at Smoker. "Dude, you're taller than Naruto!" Luffy exclaimed, clutching his hat and pointing hard at Smoker, who almost snatched up one of his cigars.

Naruto, who was hiding stealthily from there, heard Luffy's exclamation and slapped his own face: "That idiot ..." Naruto murmured, but there was a small smile on his face. - "Heh ..."

_'NARUTO?' Smoker thought of alarm as he looked at the boy in front of him. - 'HOW HE KNOWS ...'_

"Anyway, can you tell me how to get to the execution square?" - Luffy asked with a smile on his face.

Smoker's brain was still trying to work as he stared ahead and every corner around the boy on alert. Luffy began to wonder at the actions of the cigar-smoking guy.

"Hi, Oji-san?" Luffy asked waving his hand in front of Smoker's face, which returned quickly, straightened his posture and now had a serious look on his face as he smoked his two cigars harder.

"The execution square?" Smoker asked in a low voice.

Luffy nodded excitedly and asked if the man knew where it was, when Smoker did not respond, Luffy started to get back from where he came, just so that Smoker made a trail of smoke pointing and heading in a certain direction.

"Just go in the direction of the smoke." Smoker said to the boy, and lowered his head to look at him better, noticing that there was nothing strange, let alone anything that directed him to that person.

"Wuuuu, thanks!" - Luffy said and was about to start walking to follow the trail, just so that a hand suddenly appeared on his right shoulder alerting Smoker and a man wearing a red overalls with the hood up appeared next to him.

This caught the attention of Luffy and Smoker who looked into the unknown, he was only 10 centimeters shorter than Smoker, while Luffy had eyes shining from the person's appearance. Naruto was very cool.

"_Yoi ..._" The unknown man began, and Smoker, out of pure instinct, took a step back. The stranger did not notice Smoker's hesitation, or chose to ignore it and simply continued to address Luffy: "Are you okay?" - Naruto asked, having already put the book in his belt before his appearance, giving one of his famous smiles hidden by the shadow from the hood to Luffy, who nodded electrically and was already opening his mouth to say something, but Naruto knew that and stepped forward pushing Luffy toward the trail of smoke. He did not really need it, he knew _**Loguetown**_ like the back of his hand. Naruto then seemed to have remembered something and turned his attention to the petrified Captain of the Navy, blinking one of his smiles hidden by the hood, waved a hug in his direction: "Ah, arigatō, _Smoker-chan_." - Naruto said the last word in a whisper, disappearing shortly afterwards with Luffy at the next corner who was laughing unashamedly by the nickname Naruto provided gracefully to the 'Oji-san' kindly.

Smoker froze and a memory came rushing through his mind.

_Flashback - __**Smoker**_

_Smoker's body was bloody, beaten, and incapable on the floor: 'How could he beat me and even touch?' Smoker thought incredulously as he stared at the back of a blond man who was slowly moving away carrying an extremely long sword in the his waist and waved a hand over his shoulder without turning._

_"You ... What ... is your name?" Smoker asked faintly to the blond, who had turned his head with a crooked smile._

_Naruto then paused for a moment, thinking about the consequences of revealing his name to the sailor, but then shrugged again walking: "Naruto."_

_"Do not blame yourself, you danced well ..." The man's head then turned a blinking smile. "Smoker-chan."_

_'Naruto?' Smoker thought confusedly, trying to remember if he had heard the name somewhere before, but dismissed it instantly when he realized that it was the first time he had heard someone by that name. He then looked at the blond's sword, which was at the waist and because it was very long, was dragging across the floor. "The sword ... is that ... __**Haki**__?" This was the last thought that passed through Smoker's head before he fainted from blood loss._

_Final Flashback_

The cigars fell from Smoker's mouth as he recognized the man's voice.

"No, it can not be .." - One of his men also recognized and shouted scared shaking violently.

_'Naruto ...' Smoker gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, looking where they had disappeared. He would be massacred if he were after him again, but he was a Sailor and it was his duty to arrest and defeat people who are contrary to justice. He would be damned if he did the opposite._

_With __**Zoro**_

"Damn, how absurd!" An angry Zoro said as he watched swords at exorbitant prices through a window. - "Is too expensive! You can not ask the woman for money. "

_Flashback - __**Zoro**_

_"Do you want a loan? All right. "A smiling Nami asked rhetorically, raising 3 fingers then to Zoro:" But the interest is 300%, okay? "- Nami said and then walked with a Nojiko laughing and holding her belly._

_Final Flashback_

"But a sword is not enough on the **Grand Line**. What do I do? "Zoro murmured in thought. It was then that she heard a commotion and turned her eyes to a commotion that formed near her. Zoro made the sound of 'hmm' and became interested in the realization that it sounded to people intimidating somebody, and decided to approach, forgetting for a moment the purchase of the swords.

_With __**Naruto**__ and __**Luffy**_

"Dude, I give up ..." Luffy said confusedly as he looked from side to side.

Luffy was being followed by a relatively quiet and thoughtful Naruto holding his chin over all the information from the last half-hour. _'Given the abilities that Smoker demonstrated in our struggle, I assume that he has the skills of the __**Moku Moku no Mi**__ (Fruit of the Smoke) fruit, which allows the user to create, control, and turn into smoke at will. And the best ... It's a Lodge!' - Naruto smiled. He needed to test his hypotheses urgently. And Smoker was just the icing on the cake._

"Well, it must be this way ..." As he started down the stairs, Luffy proceeded in another random direction and found himself facing a bar that had the "**Gold Roger Bar**" sign at the entrance.

Naruto set the book aside as he realized that Luffy had taken an interest in the bar and stepped forward, following him with a sigh.

_'A bar ...' - Naruto thought rolling his eyes._

_Inside the bar_

After a rough start to meet the old bar owner, Luffy and Naruto were sitting side by side drinking from their cups, while Luffy drank his glass with milk, Naruto savored an orange juice. 'The favorite of my two girls' Naruto thought with a smile, but stopped. When did he start thinking of them as 'his girls'? The blonde then shook his head, laughing alone, which caught the attention of the old man.

The old man stopped telling his stories of the **Pirate King** to the straw-hatted boy, and went on to watch the other blond-haired boy. "You're not much of a talk, are you, _kiddo_?" The old man said in a low voice to Naruto, who turned his head slightly to the 'kiddo' and sighed slightly.

Naruto directed his gaze downward, noting that the height of the lord was tiny: "Ara, Oji-san. I'm just passing through, I have other purposes. And besides ... "Naruto pointed his finger to the left. "I'm taking care of him," Naruto finished annoyingly, shaking his glass. Luffy was quiet, still ecstatic with the Gold Roger tale.

The old man nodded, leaving it at that. And Naruto was grateful. After a few more stories and orange juice, Naruto and Luffy left. It was not long, and an upset Smoker invades the bar.

"Ah, it's you." The old man said, seeing Smoker.

"Is it the way to greet your only client?" Smoker asked, smiling.

"Stop fucking!" You said, clapping your hands on the bar. "You can not expect me to close," he said as Smoker sat down.

"It's not my fault that all the pirates have become cowards." He said as the old man got up to do the dishes. Smoker then rolled his eyes and noticed two glasses in the bar. "Well, it's nice that you have clients," he said with a smile. The old man did not move and continued to do the dishes. "I'll take some rum, old man." Smoker ordered and continued, "Today is a day of celebration." - Smoker said by sending his _**Moku Moku**_ powers to capture the bottle, since the old man did not even move for your order (order). He then took a big sip from his drink: "The day Gold Roger was executed." - Smoker then began a lengthy monologue about the day he saw Gold Roger being executed.

After a while, a male voice interrupted his thoughts, hurrying into the bar and panting: "You must see the new posters of wanted, sir!" The Marine exclaimed urgently, extending two posters toward Smoker, who looked over of the shoulder approaching to pick up the posters. "Captain Smoker." The trembling sailor said, dropping the signs and saluted.

Smoker had gotten close enough, got a better visibility of who was on the first poster and opened his eyes wide: "So he was Monkey D. Luffy." He said going toward the door, briefly forgetting the other.

The Marine quickly stepped forward and grabbed the other placard on the floor: "Sir!" He shouted to Smoker, who turned back with a frowning face ready to scold, but his mouth went dry. His eyes widened as he looked at the poster being presented in front of him and he stepped back a step.

"Impossible ..." Smoker whispered in alarm as he looked at the wanted poster.

The old gentleman who was once behind the counter, stepped forward and decided to take a good look at what had left the 'dear Captain of _**Loguetown**_' speechless. "Oh, what do you have there ... My ... boy?" The old man said slowly as his eyes widened at every word and he dropped the glass he held in his hands against the Ground breaking ...

The Marine then began to shake: "That's what I meant, sir." He stammered and swallowed. "It's the biggest reward of all _**East Blue**_!" Shouted the sailor, pissing his pants.

Smoker (and the old man), looked at the poster, there, in large letters was the following:

"**Uzumaki D. Naruto, $100.000.000** from Berries?" The old man mumbled, and a small smile covered his small, wrinkled, old face when he decided to turn around to pick up a broom and clean the shards of glass. All along the way he had only one thing in mind: _'There are still good pirates!' He thought, laughing in jubilation._

Smoker was quietly losing the notion of his surroundings and tried to form a plan of action, but there was nothing he could do against this threat, _he would acknowledge_.

Smoker went to the door with his jaws cocked and his fists clenched: "Let's go after Monkey D. Luffy, this is our best course of action by the hour." He started away with a grunt, releasing a good amount of smoke.

The Marine under Smoker's command then tried to call him to add other pertinent information, but seeing his captain act this way, he knew that this would come to bite into his butts in the not-too-distant future.

'_We're screwed,' thought the Marine, running after his superior with a tremor and hesitation in his footsteps._

_With __**Luffy**_

"That's where the **Pirate King** was executed," Luffy said looking at the platform. He swallowed hard: "The place where the greatest pirate ever lived and was killed, and when the great age of pirates was started." - He said seriously.

_With __**Naruto**_

Naruto was walking around thinking of the mystery that was his _**Akuma no Mi**_ and the hood was covering his features. He stopped and looked around confusedly scratching the side of his head. "Where did Luffy end up ...?" Naruto muttered in displeasure that he had lost sight of Luffy. Then he shrugged his shoulders and walked away absently again: "I'll find him later, he's grown well and he knows how to take care ..." The blonde said, punching his hands in his overcoat pockets and walked around.

_With __**Luffy**_

Luffy was climbing the platform when he heard a male voice behind him. - "Hey! He turned and saw Smoker looking at him.

"Hey, kid." Smoker said with both hands on the waist for the boy climbing the platform.

"What's it? I'm busy now, can you wait? "Luffy asked.

"So you're _**East Blue's**_ second-most-wanted man?" Smoker asked, seeming unperturbed by the boy's disregard for his authority.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy. Need anything? "- Luffy asked slipping some of his position on the platform, but managed to hold a firm grip, holding with his legs and arms.

"And I'm the Navy Base Captain in _**Loguetown**_, Smoker." Smoker also introduced himself politely, still watching Luffy. "I came to stop you," he said clearly.

"There is? Stop me? I refuse! "- Luffy said it all in one breath and ended with a smile:" I will go to the **Grand Line** and I will be **King of the Pirates!** "

Smoker's eyes widened and then went cold: "The **Pirate King**?" He asked.

"IS. I will not be arrested here, "Luffy said casually.

Smoker said, "So you're going to have to defeat me," he said, snapping his fingers. - "This city is the only route to the **Grand Line**. You just get past me. "He finished when Luffy looked at him.

"Okay," Luffy said and prepared to attack, bringing his fist back, he was sure he got stronger by training those hours with Naruto, he could beat this guy. "**Gomu Gomu no ...**" Luffy tried to stretch his arm, but he slipped and got stuck with his stomach stretched out for a long time.

_'That kid, he's made of rubber? Another user __**Akuma no Mi**__. 'Smoker thought as he watched Luffy stretch._

"Damn it! I pinned my feet! "Luffy said holding up his hat.

"What are you doing ?!" Smoker shouted at the clown with a tick mark.

"It's not my fault! It's on my feet! "Luffy said, trying to break free.

"Stop joking and get down here already!" Smoker shouted.

"Okay ..." - Luffy said trying a little more and getting loose: "Okay, here I go ... **Gomu Gomu no Pisutoru **_(Rubber Pistol)_" Luffy punched Smoker in the direction of Smoker. dodged easily from the entry handle.

Smoker then punched Luffy in the face, appeared in front of him and kicked him up. _'Is this kid worth __**$30.000.000**__ from Berries?' Smoker thought looking at Luffy. 'I will not even need my powers to fight him,' he finished._

Luffy then jumped off the platform and tried to punch Smoker, but Smoker hit it with a punch, sending Luffy to the platform again with force and hitting the ground.

"Listen." Smoker said walking up to Luffy who was stretched out on the floor: "I was there the day the Gold Roger died." He began to explain: "His last moment was worthy of the **Pirate King's** pride. "He finished looking at Luffy. "But you, as a King? You can not even get to **Grand Line**. "He said, watching Luffy try to get up.

Luffy stood up with a smile, looking imperturbable, "This I'll only know after trying." Luffy said with a determined look, confident stance and threw his leg back. - "**Gomu Gomu no Muchi** _(Rubber Whip)_" - Luffy stretched out his leg hoping to kick Smoker, who leaned left to divert and left Luffy's leg wrapped around a water fountain.

"Damn ..." Luffy said before turning around the fountain and being thrown into the air. "That one made me look ugly!" Luffy exclaimed, gripping the straw hat tightly before flying out of sight.

"What's wrong with this kid?" Smoker looked at him.

_With __**Naruto**_

"AAAAAHHHHHH" - Naruto was standing there and looking in the same direction that many passersby had turned to his head. Toward the sound. Naruto had a drop in the head when realizing who was the individual 'flying' and shouting wildly.

"It could only be Luffy," Naruto murmured, recognizing the straw hat and red waistcoat with a sigh with his hands still in his overcoat pocket, and thought to check if he was all right, but then he remembered something, shoulders, preferring to continue his path: "Ah, he's made of rubber." Naruto said closing his eyes.

_With __**Luffy**_

Luffy fell on the ground across the city, scaring everyone around. "Dude, I'm flying," Luffy said, clearly looking up at the sky. "I really went away." He said, as people began to gather around him, "What should I do now?" Luffy wondered as he yawned. - "I already know! I'm going to take a nap. "He finished with a smile. Pulling the hat over his head and falling asleep stretched right then.

"Hey, are you okay?" Someone asked Luffy.

"I think he's dead!" Another exclaimed.

_With __**Zoro**_

Zoro and Tashigi were walking down a busy street when Zoro opened his mouth to speak.

"Hey, where are we going?" He asked Tashigi.

"I still can not believe you broke my glasses," she said still annoyed at Zoro.

"I said I'd pay you back," Zoro said, stopping for a second.

"Pay me back? It looks like you're broke, "Tashigi said as Zoro stiffened.

"Yes," Zoro said as he began to sweat.

"I knew it! I could tell just by looking at you. "- Tashigi said stopping to look at Zoro. "I do not care about your sad story, just follow me." - Tashigi said entering a Navy building.

'_Shit.' Zoro thought to follow Tashigi inside._

"Here," Tashigi said, handing Zoro a bucket and a scrubber. "Our caretaker left this morning," she said, then smiled suddenly. "Once you work for the Marines, you will not have any financial problems," she finished, as Zoro's brow contorted.

"Not a chance in hell!" He exclaimed, handing the bucket and scrubber back. "I do not work for the Marines," he said.

Tashigi earned an angry look, "Well, I expect to be paid in full." Tashigi said to Zoro, still irritated.

Zoro sighed, pulling on the scrubber, and bucket. A Marine came behind them, and greeted them. "Time to train, Superintendent Tashigi," he said, as Tashigi started down the hall.

"I'll come back to check on you," she said to Zoro, turning on a door.

Zoro kept his eyes open: "Shit, she's a superintendent." He said as he began cleaning.

_Outside, with __**Nojiko**__ and __**Nami**_

"Come on, Nami-chan. We need to get to the ship quickly. "- Nojiko said with a tense smile on her face, as she struggled to drag almost three sacks full of the most varied books Naruto asked.

Nami turned her head around clenching her teeth a little, also trying to push her nearly three bags, but these were stuffed with clothes, not to mention she carried a suitcase firmly. Right now, the two of them were walking the streets of _**Loguetown**_ for some time after buying all these things, that's why they were so tired. They had been carrying everything for a long time!

Nojiko then looked back at the cart she was dragging, the ones containing the huge bags containing countless books and gave a small smile: "It's good that we found these strollers, Na-chan." - Nojiko said warmly to her sister, which did not take long and returned, also looking at his own cart.

"Better yet Naru-kun have given us so much money, Noji-chan." Her eyes turned to Berries symbols and she began to drool. Nojiko just laughed, even tired, her sister could still make her smile. She did not regret leaving home to embark on this adventure. _'Not at all.'_ Nojiko finished with a smile, thinking of a certain blond.

The two then continued to walk with the trolleys, and occasionally exchanged a few words, but stopped when they looked to the side and noticed some really familiar posters. Her eyes widened when they saw that the information of Naruto and Luffy was already known here, and given Naruto's reward ... Nami looked at her sister, who also had the same look, and the two waved at each other.

"We need to get out of here." Nami said to Nojiko, who waved positively, and the two of them were turning to leave, when they heard a loud grunt, and hid themselves in the wall, pushing the carts with them agilely to watch the noise.

Nojiko then peered forward and had her eyes open: "Nami, is not that Zoro?" - Nojiko said confusedly, noting that Zoro was holding a bucket and mop.

Nami watched and stood still trying to gather her thoughts: "Yes, Nojiko. But ... "She then turned her head up, reading the words written in the building loud and clear:" What is he doing in the Navy? "

Nojiko kept quiet, she did not know either, but decided to test a hypothesis: "He must have gotten in trouble with one of them and is working with his department out." - Nojiko said hesitantly.

Nami then looked at her sister, "Shall we help him?" Nami asked, and saw her sister nodding negatively and having a worried expression on her face.

"I do not know, sister. But we must find Naruto-kun and the others quickly. I have a bad feeling. "- Nojiko said grabbing the cart tightly. Nami nodded, so was she.

"Let's go!"

_Inside with __**Zoro**_

Zoro was still cleaning the floor. "Damn, this is going to take all day," he said, taking two more wipes and cleaning faster. Then he turned his head when he heard someone addressing him.

"You're Zoro." A Marine said acknowledging him.

"What are you doing cleaning up?" The other asked, "Intel says you joined the crew of Monkey D. Luffy. The same crew where Uzumaki ... "- He was interrupted by Zoro attacking them with the mops, knocking them out.

Zoro stood there, his face shadowed when the plug fell down and he gritted his teeth a little.

_'I completely forgot Naruto's scary reward. Of course they would make some connection and hunt us down. Damn it! "Zoro thought, slamming his thoughts and thought instantly of running to the dock and telling everyone, but before he had to buy the swords, he could not get out of here._

"Time to go," Zoro said, dropping the mops, writing a note and leaving some money, and ran off.

_'DAMN IT, NARUTO!'_ "Zoro raged as he cursed the blonde in his thoughts.

_With __**Naruto**_

Naruto sneezed confusedly as he looked around, "Should someone be talking about me?" Naruto murmured and wondered if he scratched his head uncomprehendingly, but then he shrugged and kept walking, whistling a song to ease his thoughts.

Naruto then decided to recover the ideas that had been tormenting his mind since they landed here in _**Loguetown**_ and when he came face to face with Smoker: _'I have not been able to get in touch with him yet, I need an opportunity. Before we left for the __**Grand Line**__. "- Naruto thought, but then he let out a disgruntled sigh:" Although I had this opportunity ... "- Naruto thought, remembering what happened a few moments ago, when he pulled Luffy away from Smoker, and shrugged. "It will happen sooner or later." Naruto concluded, trying and failing to hide his anxiety. He urgently needed to discover the capabilities of his ..._

As Naruto was deep in his thoughts, he did not realize that he had just passed a sword shop, and even that a man with green hair was running toward her. Having passed this, it did not take long and the blonde ended up bumping into a person who was also heading towards the sword shop, which was falling against the ground.

"Ouch!" - Tashigi said and closed his eyes preparing for the impact, surely his butt would be sore for days after that.

With no time to think, Naruto reached out his right arm and grabbed his waist: _'Fine ...' Naruto thought unintentionally_. With success managing to stop the abrupt fall of the person in front of him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Naruto said opening his eyes, while most of his features were hidden by the red hood of his overalls for the observant eyes. He was still holding the waist of the person, who now taking a closer look realized that it was a girl.

Naruto was quiet waiting for a reaction from the girl, but after a few seconds without even a word, he started sweating and getting worried, thinking of saying something opened his mouth to speak. It was when he heard something that stopped him on his tracks and made a faint smile cross his lips.

"Why is not my butt hurting? I should have fallen a long time ... "- Tashigi began to ramble and Naruto watched everything quietly trying to control a laugh, he tried, but a small laugh escaped his lips, which involuntarily caught the girl's attention.

Tashigi's face flushed as he realized that he had said it all out loud, opened his eyes and saw that he was not on the floor but rather standing. She then felt a hand on her waist and looked at the stranger ahead of her, noticing that the man's right arm was what was preventing her from falling.

"Hey, you're okay, huh?" Naruto decided to ask again. Tashigi was still stunned, and just nodded softly, remaining rooted in place. Naruto understood and moved away, withdrawing his hand from her waist. - "I was walking without paying attention. I'm sorry. "Naruto bowed slightly to the lady.

Finding the voice, Tashigi looked at the stranger's actions and smiled nervously, "It's okay, these things happen." She stammered a little and with a faint blush on her face for the situation.

Naruto nodded in acknowledgment and now that the two were formally in front of each other, he took his time to assess the woman in front of him. She had short dark blue hair and her eyes were brown, but unlike her Na-chan, hers were dark. Her set of clothes was very simple, the type of woman who did not like fancy things, since she only wore a short-sleeved shirt with a yellowish color and blue jeans, as well as black shoes. Naruto admitted to himself, all this simplicity had caught his attention in some sense.

While all this happened in the space of incredible 1 minute, Tashigi not being one to be left behind, realized that the stranger was watching her, and decided to do the same. As she was without her glasses, some things were blurred, but struggling noticed that the man wore a red overalls, he wore simple sandals and beyond all this, the hood covered his face preventing her from seeing more than just one blond hair strung out. Since she had to tilt her neck up, she saw that he was very tall, in what she supposed was only a few inches shorter than his Captain, but he could not say clearly. _'Damn vision problem!' She cursed mentally_. Getting tired of looking up, she decided to look further down, and her eyes, though blurry, captured a unique shape that she would not forget even without her glasses on. It was the handle of a sword. His eyes narrowed and questions went unformed, but his thoughts were interrupted as Naruto reached out to catch her off guard and if that had not been enough, his next actions made her blush a lot.

"I think we still have not introduced ourselves, my lady?" Naruto said taking Tashigi's hand and bending to place a soft kiss on the back of his hand: _'Soft.' Our blonde thought with a cool smile_. "My name is Naruto. Can I get your name? "Naruto asked quietly.

Tashigi was speechless. Because? First: She comes up against a strange face and almost goes to the ground if it were not for the same stranger saving her. Second: The stranger held on to her waist without first calling her on a date. Wait, what do you think? She is a woman who likes to be respected! Third: Now the stranger took her hand, kissed him and to finish he carries a sword at the waist? Okay, this all sounds very strange, mainly because she's listing all of this right now. Tashigi shook his head at the meaningless involuntary thoughts, and returned to pay attention to the man hiding in front of him, who stood staring at her, as if expecting something ... She hit her own head and remembered the way he had asked for his name and blushed again, but he nodded nonetheless. He looked cool. "Hi, my name is Tashigi," she replied softly, trying to hide the nervousness in vain.

Naruto was slightly amused to realize the various emotions that went through the face of the girl: "Tashigi ..." Naruto said, as if testing the name. "Okay, Tashigi. Nice to meet you. Sorry again for bumping into you. "- Said the blonde turning both hands into the pocket of his overalls and already heading in the opposite direction of the sword shop.

"Hey! Wait! "- Tashigi said grabbing the blond's arm, who stopped for a few moments and just turned his head a little to the side.

"Yes?" Naruto asked confusedly.

Tashigi saw and blushed with what he had done, dropped his arm apologetically, which Naruto accepted shaking his head casually.

Tashigi then pointed at the guard at Naruto's waist, "Is this a sword?" - Tashigi asked Naruto.

"Yes, it is." Naruto replied slowly and raised his right hand to position in the hilt of the sword and began to caress.

"Can I hold your sword? I promise not to do anything, please? "- Tashigi asked with doggy eyes and both hands clasped in front of him.

Naruto froze. He could not tell why the girl wanted to look at his sword, but hey, he would be a fool if he did not let that beautiful girl look, and helped her she asked so fondly. "Of course," Naruto said with his hand on the hilt of his sword and looking at the girl, trying to see some flaw or contempt in his expression. He then nodded positively to himself and, with an amused thought, decided to show her _something_. He then drew the sword from her waist, unsheathed, with the guard, the scabbard and all, depositing in the anxious hands of the girl in front of him.

Tashigi kept her mouth shut and shut, she did not know what to say. The sword seemed very simple, and she _could_ say that this sword was anything but simple. Then holding one hand in the handle of the sword, and another in the sheath she looked up, as if asking permission from Naruto, who waved nonchalantly, "Go ahead," Naruto said. The way he said it made a shiver run down Tashigi's spine, which let out a low 'thank you' request and tried to unsheathe his sword. The key word is: tried. Failed. She looked confused and tried to put a little more force, but the sword did not move from the sheath at all and began to apply more force to try to withdraw. Hearing a laugh, she lifted her head and saw Naruto with one hand in his mouth, trying to hide a laugh from her. "W-What is it?" Tashigi asked with a soft frown on his handsome face.

Hearing that Naruto took his hand from his mouth and could not contain the deep laughter that was hidden in his throat: "HAHAHAHAHAHA." As Naruto chuckled loudly, Tashigi stood there blushing and a permanent frown.

After a few minutes, Naruto was wiping the corner of his right eye and started snapping his fingers deciding to play with her a little. It sounded as if he was giving a command, Tashigi opened his mouth to ask what that meant, and felt a greater weight in his hands, then looked down with wide eyes realizing the reason. - "BUT WHAT IS THAT ?!" - she shouted and asked scandalously. The size of the sword increased to an unbelievable length! And not only that, the sword was as big as Naruto!

Tashigi opened his mouth to ask another question, but he shut his mouth as he felt a crushing feeling coming out of his sword. _'It suddenly warmed up here. What's going on?'_ She wondered and started to sweat a lot.

"Sorry." Naruto commented as he stepped forward to avoid further questions and taking the sword from her hands softly canceling out the alarming temperature. Naruto was going to place the sword around his waist with practiced happiness, but stopped when he noticed something else.

"It will not fit on your waist," Tashigi commented analytically after taking a deep breath to try to calm the nerves. Naruto raised his head at that statement, but Tashigi's eyes were still staring at the sword. _'That is not an ordinary sword,' Tashigi thought with a tremor, looking at the sword. She felt as if she were unworthy to touch the sword, if she were honest with herself, it would appear that she would be evaporated in the place if she kept holding_. Then she took a few more breaths, trying to calm down. "Why do not you try putting her behind you? It is too long to be around her waist, as she will drag the tip of the sheath on the floor constantly, which may tear or damage her scabbard. "- Tashigi requested with experience, and now seemed a little calmer.

Naruto gave a faint smile to the girl's kindness. _She did not know much_, but nodded positively anyway, placing the sword on her back without the need for a rope or something, which was not lost by Tashigi, who was confused, and her confusion increased especially when he realized that the sheathed sword did not move or fall. She opened her mouth to ask more questions, but Naruto sensed that something strange would happen in the direction of the execution platform. "Thanks for the suggestion," Naruto said hastily to the pretty girl.

"But ..." - Tashigi was trying to say something, but was interrupted when Naruto moved forward and placed an unexpected kiss on his cheek. "W-What?" Tashigi stammered blushing at Naruto.

Naruto leaned back, looking at Tashigi's dazed expression and his rosy cheeks: "Ara, Tashigi ..." - Naruto whispered and a wind passed, tilting some of his hood back, enough to allow Tashigi she saw his deep, clear blue eyes allied with a breathtaking smile, of course she would not say all this to him. "I enjoyed meeting you." With that, Naruto disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Tashigi was blushing like a storm to the daring and began to turn his head to the sides trying to find the bastard, but then gave up realizing that he had really disappeared.

"How dare he?" She cried, blushing steaming and trying to forget, began to march toward her destination, snorting and treading. She had many questions for that stranger, and she did not know why, but she had to have a look on that blade desperately.

"Tsk." Tashigi grunted as she walked to the sword store for her sword, all the while she did not realize she had a small smile on her face.

After some time had passed their farewell, Luffy had just woken up from his rest and set out for the scaffold where Gold Roger was executed years ago and a Buggy chased him in a cranky way. Luffy was running away from all this development.

Returning to the place of Naruto's disappearance, if Tashigi had been a little more attentive, he would have noticed something strange. The ground beneath the feet where Naruto had just been standing had a small, two-foot crater of human size, which clearly indicated Naruto's previous position.

_'__**Hayai**__ (Fast)'_ came the whisper of an unknown man wearing a long green cloak concealed above a building. His features were hidden by the hood and, as it turned out, he disappeared.

_With__** Nami, Nojiko, Usopp **__and__** Sanji**_

After Nojiko and Nami started to run away from Zoro's position, they decided to leave for the crew's ship, but the whole thing was proving complicated considering they were both running around with carts full of clothes, books and other things that Naruto had asked for. Not to mention the huge flow of passers-by. After all, the two sisters had a huge smile on their faces, how long had they not been having so much fun together? After a while having fun looking like two girls back to their childishness, they ended up bumping into Usopp. It did not take long and the three were next to a Sanji held after having won a cooking competition, relying on a huge tuna. The four now walked quietly.

"What a fun day." - Nami commented smiling with closed eyes.

Nojiko glanced over at her sister: "Really, Na-chan. It was a lot of fun, we should do more things like this from now on. "- Nojiko said with eyes shining.

Nami nodded cheerfully, "Yes! And who knows next time we do not invite Naru-kun to come with us? I heard that on some islands scattered around the **Grand Line** there are lots of bathrooms! "- Nami exclaimed and looked at Nojiko.

"Yes, it would be incredible!" Nojiko said excitedly. The two sisters smiled at each other and let out a tall five fingers. All the time Usopp looked at everything with a drop of sweat holding the head of the tuna and Sanji was trapped in his own world while carrying the back of the fish.

Usopp then looked at Sanji's position: "So, why do I carry the heaviest part?" - he raged referring to the head of the elephant tuna.

_'Why ... An elephant tuna ... How will it taste?' Sanji asked with a smile, resting a hand on his chin, blatantly ignoring Usopp's indignation. "I think I can take advantage of the fins. How will I use the ears? 'The blond with curly eyebrows thoughtfully asked himself,' Forget it! I can not wait to cook it! '"Sanji concluded the wandering with a silly grin on his face._

Nami, who was walking next to Nojiko in front of the two men, stopped suddenly looking at the heavens. Nojiko looked at her sister and noticed that it was the same look she had when something bad would happen. Usopp following behind the two stopped next to Nami.

"What is it, Nami?" Usopp asked worriedly.

"The air has changed ..." - Nami replied at a glance still looking up.

"Air?" Nojiko asked, albeit confusedly and looked up at the heavens.

Nami nodded, "Yes, it's going to rain, we need to hurry!" - Nami exclaimed and the others nodded without further questions starting to hurry.

_With __**Luffy**__ and __**Zoro**_

After Luffy had found Zoro by mistake, they went to a bar where they ate and drank. At the end of it all, a stranger with a huge nose walked past them leaving a bag containing a lot of money on their table. And though confused, they both shrugged, finished the meal, and stood up to head for the spot where Luffy wanted to get: The scaffold where Gold Roger, the Pirate King, was executed.

A Zoro, now fuller, followed his Captain silently resting his right hand on the handle of his three swords.

_'I did it!' Zoro thought with an animalish smile drawn on his face directing his gaze to the fist of the two new additions_. Zoro then began to remember when he found the sword in a barrel of cheap katanas in a sword shop. When the owner saw it for the first time, he did not allow him to buy it, saying it was a curse, but Zoro was not one to be left by a simple curse and decided to test his luck. He threw it in the air and reached out to let her cut it. Zoro's luck is that the blade circled neatly around his arm. With that over, the store owner of **Sandai Kitetsu** _(Third Generation Demon)_ gave Zoro the **Yubashiri** _(Snow Race)_ for his skill and luck.

_'Let's see what we'll do on the __**Grand Line**__.' "Zoro concluded his line of thought determinedly._

"My hat!" Luffy shouted out of nowhere looking at the hat that flew from his head in the sudden wind. "Wait!" He shouted, running toward his hat and turned to the right, then grabbing his left.

Zoro following behind continued silently following his Captain and took the same turn to the left that he. Zoro stopped suddenly realizing that they had two paths: "Luffy?" - Zoro called looking sideways, and moved on without waiting for an answer.

Returning with Luffy, he found his hat on the ground and bent to pick it up, stood up and looked forward. His eyes widened: "Uaa, I'm here! How lucky! "- Luffy said with a huge smile of his luck and ran towards the execution platform.

"Oh! So that was the last sight of the Pirate King. And he died. "Luffy exclaimed gaily, looking into the distance.

Meanwhile, inside the navy's office, Captain Smoker stared at the window, and when he heard a sound of door opening, he turned his eyes to the person entering the room, it was Tashigi, his subordinate.

"Come on!" He commanded already moving with his men and Tashigi, who nodded respectfully.

"Hai." They replied.

Elsewhere close by, Buggy wearing a long gray cape was also heading toward the running platform next to his men. And not far from her position, a voluptuous woman walked carrying a mace of gigantic proportions over her shoulder with no apparent physical effort and a soft smile on her face.

_The pieces were all placed on the board. Now there was only one movement left until everything began to flow. Sailors and Pirates would be gathered at the same place in just a few minutes without the knowledge of both parties. A question remained unanswered in the midst of all the chaos that would soon unfold: Where did the Straw Hats' magician end up?_


	7. Time!

**Naruto, the Yonkou**

* * *

Legal notice: I do not own Naruto or One Piece.

* * *

**Chapter X: Time**

Hello guys. How are you? **It's me, Tengoku no Kotei**. Well, my story **'Naruto, the Yonkou**' is the best version I have of myself on issues of thematic depth in anime universe, exclusively crossover. I was able to develop half a saga, but now my mind started to fail me. I really need to create a good background story, to work on my language and especially on my way of addressing in depth issues that will be of great importance in the future. The way I sponge a conversation, fight or even sex, leave me with a huge void. I'm having a lot of trouble, and I feel that most of you must have noticed my gap. What I need now is to create a kind of 'information card' for our best protagonist: **Uzumaki D. Naruto**. When I say 'information card' I mean the Naruto data, such as: Your name; age; sex; height; personality; powers and abilities; projects and dreams, among others. It's very complicated, believe me. I took my first step in this story, believing that I would make Naruto the best of the best, but it's being more complicated than I paid proper attention to. In simpler words, I did not know how to prepare myself. I admit that I started out by mistake and that ended up being my downfall, I need to recognize, before I start feeding you with false hope. I was recommended to hire a beta, someone who can help me to correct and read my work before it is published, so here is my gift for you:

Whoever is or feels apt to be the beta of an epic story and true to the anime world, with exaggerations here and there, **send me a** **PM**! I will give you hope, believe me!

_I started with one, just a simple goal in mind: MAKE NARUTO / ONE PIECE LOVERS WRITERS (__**WITH NARUTO AS A PROTAGONIST**__) SEE THE LIGHT! AND YOU WILL COME! PLEASE DO NOT DISASSEMBLE YOUR WRITTEN DREAMS. YOU MAKE THE WORLD BETTER!_

**Wait for me, I'll be back!**


End file.
